


To Kill a Jelly Bean

by Kaiden



Category: The Shattered Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Abusive Father, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, In Hiding, M/M, On the Run, Triwizard Tournament, hogwarts is a safe haven for people who are in danger, it’s gonna be WILD, they go through hell, with education as an added bonus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiden/pseuds/Kaiden
Summary: *cool narrator voice* Our heroes start their lives in another world, face both old and new threats, and navigate the dangerous paths they each must face together.Excerpt:Destin heaved a breath next to him. “What’s on the list?”Evan shook the paper to straighten it out, adjusting the strap on his bag. “‘A bean from Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, an enchanted coin, a charmed object, chalk, a chocolate frog and its card, a feather, an old sign from one of the house notice boards, handkerchief, a mortar and pestle, a—pahail? Pihal?"Destin motioned for the paper and read it aloud. "A phial."“Wh— a file?”“Phial. It’s a small bottle, usually with a stopper. You put potions and stuff inside it.”“Where—where’s the ‘f?’”“What ‘f?’”Evan’s brow furrowed. “In phial, where’s the ‘f?’”Destin blinked at him. “There... there is no ‘f.’”“That— who made that word?”Destin shrugged, indicating terribly that he had no clue.-Or, in other words, the Hogwarts TriWizard Tournament AU we all wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to angstland!!! Of course, there will be lots of fluff, but there’s so much angst planned for this. I’m proud to put this out here and share it with you guys!!! We may belong to a small fandom, but we’re still just as deserving of fanfics as any other fandom. That said, the TriWizard Tournament Hogwarts AU is finally available for posting.  
My updating schedule isn’t fully planned out yet, so in order to both give myself time to prepare each chapter and to give you guys time to fully process each chapter and possibly discuss, I will be posting chapter 1 later on. Hopefully it won’t be long before I do.  
Thank you so much for reading this!!! It really means so much to me, truly.  
Shoutout to my beta and the person who supported me throughout planning and writing this fic, @scaringthecrow on Tumblr. They’ve been a huge help. Thank you so much.

_ November 15th, 1915 _

_ Amsterdam, Netherlands _

On the streets of Amsterdam in the early hours of the morning, a woman ushered her son forward, a hand resting on his shoulder with the fingers of her other hand gently carding through his windblown russet hair. Her shoulders were tense, her hair hanging over her face in long strands underneath her cloche hat, and she looked back every few seconds. The boy clung to her trench coat as they walked, and he was pulled tightly to her side, almost hidden away by the wool of the coat. They hastened their pace, their faces tight with anxiety and cold.

The two walked for a while more, turning corners and weaving their way down alleyways, hearing the  _ click click _ of the woman’s heeled shoes. Finally the woman paused at a set of stairs leading to the door of an apartment. She looked around several times before going up to the darkly polished door, took the door knocker, and hit the door three times.

Only a few moments passed before the door swung open, and a man looked out. He took one look at them and drew them inside, peeking out of the doorway before closing and locking the door.

“Frances? What’s going on? Why are you here?” He helped her take off her trench coat, revealing the simple dress she wore underneath. His voice became lower in volume and pitch when he saw the bruises littering her shoulders, neck, and arms. “What did he do to you?”

Frances pursed her lips. “Destin’s worse.” She knelt in front of her son and helped him take off his outdoor wear. When the boy looked up, the black eye he sported became apparent, as did the small cuts and bruises on his face. His left cheek was so swollen you could barely see his eye.

The man sucked in a breath, holding back anger in favor of leading them further into his unlit living area. He turned on the lights and let them sit on the couch before going into the kitchen and pouring cold water onto a rag from the cabinet. He walked back over and sat on the table in front of the couch. At his motioning, Destin leaned closer, wincing at the sting of the cloth against his face, but he said nothing.

After a moment, the man repeated his question. “What did he do to you, Frances?”

Her shoulders shook, and her voice trembled a bit. “He... he had a bad day. Nothing was going right for him. He... he took it out on me. Destin tried to help but he turned on him and didn’t stop...” She stopped talking when her voice hitched and wavered. She pressed a hand to her face and waved the man off when he reached for her. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I just… need to take care of Destin.”

The man looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t. “I don’t know any healing spells, so you’re going to have to bear with it for a while.”

Frances and Destin both nodded.

He set up the spare bedroom with clean sheets and blankets, fluffing the pillows up and making sure everything was set up comfortably. Frances helped Destin settle into the bed, muttering assurances to him when he hissed out in pain. She kissed his forehead before turning and putting out the light and closing the door.

The man poured Frances a glass of water. “I’d get you some bourbon, but...”

Frances huffed a laugh, knowing that drinking would probably make things worse rather than better. “A shame, isn’t it, Charles?” She sank down into the couch, rubbing her purpled shoulders. “If only alcohol could solve all our problems.”

Charles walked over. “Maybe, maybe not.” He passed her the glass of water, receiving a muttered “thank you” in response, and sat down with her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, hearing the clock on the wall ticking away.

“Does he know you’re gone?” Charles questioned.

Frances shook her head. “Not that I know of. He was asleep when we left.” She took a deep breath. “We walked all night.”

“What are you going to do now?” Charles softly asked, glancing over at Frances.

She didn’t look at him, and instead fingered the rim of the glass. Her response came moments later. “I’m not going back. I won’t put Destin through that anymore.”

Charles nodded, like he’d expected that answer. “Where are you going to go?”

Frances shrugged, ignoring the way her shoulders shook in pain. “I haven’t figured that out yet.”

Charles nodded again. 

The silence lapsed over them once more, charged with unasked questions and weighted answers.

Neither could bring themselves to talk about the pain Frances and Destin went through. Have  _ been _ going through.

So they didn’t.

Frances finished her water and gave the glass back to Charles. “I should go to bed. Destin might have nightmares if I’m not there.”

Charles accepted the glass from her. “You need some sleep, too.”

Frances nodded in agreement. “Yes. It’s been a long day.” She glanced over at him, then looked down at her hands. “Thank you.” It was so soft it was almost a whisper.

Charles reached over and squeezed her hand. “You’re my sister. I’d do anything for you.”

-

When they awoke, Charles made the two breakfast, preferring to make it the way the Muggles did. To other experienced wizards, it was odd not using magic, but he liked it. Though it was closer to noon, he figured they could have a later lunch. He caught Destin watching him work from the table, and he motioned to him. “Want to help?”

Destin blinked at his uncle, then nodded his head and joined him at the counter. As he showed him what to do, Charles marveled at the height of his ten year-old nephew, who already came up to the bottom of his chest. His own height wasn’t much to gloss over, but he suspected Destin would grow to be a lot taller than him.

Frances rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning through her first words. “I’m going to contact Hogwarts.”

Charles startled, catching himself before he dropped the plates he held in his hands. “You’re-- what?”

“I’m going to contact Hogwarts.” She picked at her nails, sitting rod-straight in the polished wooden dining chair. “They help people in need all the time, and even more so with the current Headmistress. What was her name--Raisa... Fells?”

Charles helped Destin place the food on the plates and they carried it to the table. “Are you sure about contacting them?”

Frances looked him in the eyes, the purple bruises on her neck and shoulders standing out like wine stains. “I am.”

Charles bit his lip. “Alright,” he sighed. “I can help with that if you need it.”

Frances’ shoulders dropped in relief. “Thank you.” She winced when she saw the time on the clock. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

He shrugged. “I sent an owl a while ago saying I wasn’t going to be able to make it in. Luckily I’ve had some sick days piled up so I’ll use those.” He looked at her. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

Frances looked away. “You’re missing work because of us.”

“I’d rather miss work than not help you.” He scowled. “What kind of brother--and uncle--would that make me?”

Frances said nothing, but gave him a grateful smile, the first genuine one she’d made since she came.

After breakfast, Charles helped Frances send an owl to Hogwarts, the European school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the letter, they described their circumstances and asked for help. The next day, an owl arrived with a letter, the Hogwarts seal in wax keeping it closed. Inside, the headmistress Raisa Fells, and her husband, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Han Alister, responded to her askance of help, telling them that they would accept Destin into their next school year and relocate them to a safe place nearby until Destin was old enough to attend school. After that, they would provide for Frances if she stayed there. Destin would continue his schooling there throughout every year, with the condition of not breaking any school rules and keeping up with his schoolwork. Frances and Charles sent back that they agree to their conditions, and they made plans with the Headmistress and her husband to move into the safehouse within the next two weeks.

Five days after their first arrival to Charles’ apartment, Frances and Charles took Destin out to see a local show. The boy hadn’t spoken a word since arriving, but he marveled at the costumes of the dancers and the swirls of magic in the air. He finally allowed himself to smile when he got to hold a bowtruckle. At the end of the day, when they all went to bed, Frances kissed Destin’s forehead. “Happy Birthday, Destin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings, growing up, and new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might not have seen my post on Tumblr earlier today, sorry this chapter came out so long after the first. School started for me right when I posted the first chapter and it’s been keeping me a bit busy. Nevertheless, thank you for reading this!! It’s extra long, over 14,000 words, so I hope you enjoy it. It’s the longest chapter yet.

_ September 1st, 1916 _

_ King’s Cross Station _

_ London, England_

Destin pushed his cart forward through the train station, loaded up with his school supplies. Most of them were paid for either by his uncle or the school. He didn’t want to be what was considered a “charity case,” but he and his mother couldn’t scrape up enough money themselves, even if they had worked for the money in the time they had. Even with his uncle’s help, they wouldn’t have gotten any supplies for the upcoming year.

His mother, Frances, walked beside him, her coat tied tightly around her, even though summer had just ended the day before. Destin knew it was because of an old habit of hers when they were... when they...

He forced the thought his head. He promised himself he wouldn’t think of _ him _ anymore. Instead he tried to focus on the meowing kitten settled on the cart in front of him. The school had given them the money to have an animal with him, mostly for comfort and to help him with the trauma he’d experienced. Another thing he’d promised: keep this cat alive.

He hoped that’d be easy.

His uncle Charles walked on the other side of his mother, directing them to the right platform. He’d been checking in on them every so often to make sure they were alright, and insisted on coming to see Destin off. He’d always been there for them.

They passed different platforms, going farther and farther down the row until they reached a brick building support with two signs on either side, one saying PLATFORM 9 and the other saying PLATFORM 10. 

His mother reached over and squeezed his shoulder briefly. “You ready?”

Destin took a deep breath and nodded.

Uncle Charles went first, looking around for the watchful eyes of the muggles before walking straight into the support. The brick rippled around him, and suddenly he was gone.

“You wanna go first?” Frances asked Destin. 

He nodded once more, and pushed his cart forward. He was a bit worried that the platform wouldn’t open for him and he’d crash into the support, but he didn’t dare show it. He squared his shoulders and braced himself to start moving forward. He hesitated a moment, and Frances noticed.

“It helps if you have a running start, for the first time,” she advised with a smile.

He took her advice and started forward, his fast walk turning to a run. The brick got closer and he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable bone-shaking impact—

And he was through. 

Destin opened his eyes and found himself on the other side. He dug his feet into the ground, coming to an almost skidding halt, body jolting forward when the cart continued to roll forward.

He felt hands enclose his shoulders, righting him. “Whoa, there. Steady.”

He knew who it was, but it didn’t stop the tendril of fear from creeping into him. He swallowed it back. “Thank you, Uncle Charles.”

His uncle gave him a small smile. They both looked over as Frances came through next, a little wobbly. She accepted Charles’ hand to steady herself. “I haven’t been through that in years,” she said, a little wistful.

“It _ has _ been some years, hasn’t it?” Charles looked over at the impressive black train spewing steam into the station, surrounded by loud, chattering wizard families seeing their children off. “Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.”

They unloaded Destin’s luggage and loaded it onto the train. Destin turned to face his mother so he could say goodbye and got a faceful of the fur on her coat.

“You be good, Destin,” Frances told him softly, voice trembling slightly. She kissed the top of his head and drew him close. “Study hard, make some friends, and be _ safe_. Alright?”

He nodded. “You be safe too, Mama.” He didn’t speak that often, only when it mattered.

After his mother released him, Uncle Charles drew him in for a hug, gentler and looser than Frances had. “Have fun, Destin. You’ll learn a lot of good things there.”

Destin took that in, exhaling softly. “Okay.”

The train whistled, signaling the last warning for boarders. Frances ushered him onto the train. “Go, or you’ll miss it. And don’t forget to change into your robes on the train!” 

Destin nodded and boarded without another word. He scanned the compartments and found an empty one, and went inside. He dropped his carry on bag on the seat and shoved the window open, looking out onto the train platform, searching for his mother and uncle. Moments later, the train started moving, and panic started to set in when he couldn’t find them. He looked around once more, to see any sign of them, any at all—and there they were. They were looking for him in the other windows, and he shouted to them. Just as the train started leaving the platform, they spotted Destin and waved frantically at him, hollering their goodbyes.

Destin didn’t stop looking out of the window until the station was no longer in sight.

-

Destin ended up sharing the compartment with a few other students, who were quite loud and talkative. He was the exact opposite, and preferred to keep to himself, staring out the window, or reading a book, or paying attention to his cat companion. He didn’t have a name for her yet, as he’d gotten her just that morning, but he couldn’t think of one that fit.

He was glad that the other students didn’t pay much attention to him, or try to start a conversation. He was used to being ignored, and would rather that didn’t change. Being ignored was a good thing, for him. 

Destin took a trip to the bathroom to change into his student robes, and it seemed like no one had missed him. All except for the kitten, who yowled for his attention and purred loudly when he complied.

The train arrived at Hogwarts mere hours later, which was still a shock to Destin. He was used to long travel for days on end, and to arrive in a far-away place in less than one day was quite a change. Destin partly suspected it was magic. He and his mother were not able to use magic all that often before, and his uncle mostly preferred muggle methods anyway.

People started to gather in the hall in the train, and Destin hung back for a few moments to miss the crowd before getting off. Getting bumped and jostled by strangers would be nerve wracking, and he was already wound as tight as a clock. When he finally was able to get off, it was just past sunset. After setting his things and the kitten's crate in a designated area at the platform, he was directed to a tall man off to the side calling over the first years. He had golden hair with strands of silver, red, and pale yellow, and the permanent shadow of a beard. A little boy—a first year, it seemed, like Destin—with red hair and some resemblance to the man stood at his side, closer to him than the other students.

“First years, over here!” The man called. The large group of first years, identifiable by the crest-less robes and small statures, gathered in front of him. They looked to be the whole year level. “Is this everyone?” the man called. He didn’t get much of a response, which he seemed to expect since he continued on without much hesitance. “I’m Professor Han Alister, the Defense Against the Darks Arts professor. As customary, all first years get to have a special treat for their first time at Hogwarts. Are you ready for it?”

The first years gave him choruses of “Yes” and “Yes sir,” pleasing the professor. Destin stayed quiet at the back, studying the man intently. So this is one of the two people who helped him and his mother. He’s unlike what Destin imagined, lacking the outlandish robes and the enchanted accessories, but he seemed to be impressive in his own right, with his confident broad stance, faded facial scars, and worn but relaxed and happy face. He didn’t look all that bad. He reminded him a bit of Uncle Charles, in the sense that he felt almost safe. Safe, compared to most everyone else.

Professor Alister led them down a well worn path to an area away from the train station. There, what looked like twenty or so boats waited tied to a dock, lanterns lit and hanging from hooks nailed into poles on the boats. The rest of the first years muttered amongst themselves, excited, and Destin stood taller to see better.

With direction from Professor Alister, the students climbed into the boats. After everyone was aboard, the boats set off, being propelled forward with magic. Destin was sitting with a group of other students, and was at first more occupied with making sure they wouldn’t bump into him, but as he was looking down he caught a beautiful reflection of a castle.

He looked up to see Hogwarts Castle, standing proudly and magnificently on the cliff, overlooking the vast lake that stretched for what looked like over a kilometer. There was no moon, being the start of the month, but the castle still shone brightly from the windows lit from inside, the flickering firelight of the lampposts, and the stars high in the sky. 

Destin sucked in a breath of amazement, unable to speak even if he wanted to. This was the school he’d be attending for the next seven years? It was hard to believe it.

But... it may be that not everything requires belief.

-

The boats unloaded once they reached the other side of the lake, on the shore leading up to Hogwarts. Professor Alister lead them up a trail to a grand entrance, the stone cracked in some places from the age but still standing as if it could withstand almost anything. Pushing open the doors, he guided them through and up several flights of stairs to another grand entrance at the end of a massive hallway, though it was smaller than the one leading inside. He stood amused at the top of the last flight of stairs as many of them slowly made their way up. “What, you can’t handle stairs?”

He waited for the rest of the students to catch up. The red headed first year Destin had seen earlier made his way over to the professor but kept his distance a bit more, though still staying in close proximity. Destin wondered if the boy was the professor’s son. “Alright,” Professor Alister started once everyone was caught up. “On the other side of the doors behind me is the Great Hall. The upper year level students are there, sorted into their house at one of the four tables. From left to right by perspective of when you walk in, is Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I will call out your names from a list to be sorted by the sorting hat, and once you’re sorted, your house will cheer for you and you are to join them. After everyone is sorted, the headmistress Raisa Fells will make a few announcements, and then dinner will be served. Any questions?” 

When he got none, he nodded. “Alright. I’m going to let the staff know that you first years are here. Behave yourselves while I’m gone for those few moments. I’ve had an all out brawl here before and I won’t hesitate to step in and break it up. Any fighting, and that will automatically warrant suspension. We don’t want that on the first day, right?”

The first years shook their heads, muttering different variations of “no.” Satisfied, the professor turned and walked down a small corridor to the left, leaving them alone. 

After a few moments, someone—a boy—who Destin could not see, called out, “I heard Marin Karn’s son is here.”

Destin flinched. Students whispered and gossiped with one another, looking around to spot both the speaker and the aforementioned student. He fought back the panic inside him and instead looked around like the other students were doing, attempting to blend in. It was probably futile, since his name would be read aloud in a few minutes, anyway. 

“So what?” another boy said, startling everyone and drawing attention to him. He was a bit closer to Destin than the other boy.

The crowd of first years parted slightly, revealing a boy with pale-blonde hair streaked with small strands of blue and silver. His sharp green eyes scanned the other first years, as if looking for someone to challenge him. 

He was not disappointed. “What do you mean, ‘so what?’” the first boy asked him, sounding confused and baffled.

The boy with the blonde hair huffed. “I mean, so what? What does it matter who his father is? You don’t know him, so don’t judge him.” The boy’s thick accent was unfamiliar, but it stood out and made the words stand out more.

Destin stood shocked. That boy... was telling people not to judge him before they meet him? He felt gratitude towards him, but he also felt guilt by not being able to promise that he’s better than him.

Another boy stepped forward, who Destin guessed—correctly—was the owner of the other boy’s voice. “You’re him, aren’t you.” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

The blonde boy looked at him, frowning. “No.”

“Admit it!” the other boy snapped, pointing his finger at him. “You’re defending him because you are him!”

Annoyed, the boy with the blonde hair retorted, “I don’t have to be somebody in order to defend them.”

The other boy looked to be getting angry, but another student, a girl, whined, “The professor said no fighting.” 

The first boy waved her off. “We won’t fight. We’re just having a conversation, missy.” 

Destin didn’t like where this was going.

While the first boy was distracted, the blonde boy tried to back up into the crowd. It seemed as though he preferred to vanish into crowds. Like Destin. The first boy caught him right as he got close to the edge. “Hold on! We’re just getting started here.” 

No one could say anything more however when footsteps came from the corridor that the professor disappeared into. Everyone scrambled back into a group, acting like they’d been standing there the whole time.

Professor Alister came back into the hallway where they waited. He eyed them for a moment, and Destin saw something stirring in his stormy eyes. It was only there for a moment before it vanished. The professor nodded once at the first years. “They’re ready. Follow me.” He led them over to the doors, and once they got close enough he took out his elaborately carved wand and waved at the doors,never once breaking his stride. They groaned and opened outwards, revealing the vast room inside, showcasing floor to ceiling windows and a ceiling that reflected the night sky with fog. On the walls to the sides were large hearths with warm fires, accentuated with small decor pieces. Like the professor had said, four long tables stretched from the front of the room and almost to the back, stopped by another long table on a sort of rise perpendicular to the other four, seating people who looked like the other faculty. Benches lined the other four tables, seating about a hundred students each and looked to fit twice as many more, with banners overhead indication the houses from left to right as Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. There was plenty of room to maneuver between the tables, even with them divided to make a wide central aisle to the front of the room. 

Destin tried to remind himself to not look for exits. It was supposed to be a safe place, no reason to worry.

Still, he ended up finding six potential exits by the time they got halfway to the front of the room. Unintentionally.

A podium decorated with a large silver owl with spread wings was set in front of the staff table, and a short woman with a cap of choppy brown hair stood behind it. She had been saying something, but cut herself off when the doors opened. “Ah, yes, here are the first years now. Everyone, please welcome our first years and give your support to them once they’re sorted.”

Clapping ensued, sounding louder from the echo of the massive room. The first years gathered before the podium as Professor Alister approached the woman. With a smile, he accepted a scroll and a chaste kiss on the cheek from her, and she stepped back next to a stool with an old hat donning many rips on it. “Thank you, Headmistress. When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool so the Sorting Hat can direct you to your house.” 

He called out several names in seemingly no particular order. It made Destin tense, knowing it would be hard to discern who would be called next. 

The Sorting Hat was... odd, to him. It was a tall wizard’s hat, the color of muddy brown with faded area. A few spots were covered with a patch of different shades of brown. Though it had no face, it used a large rip at the base of the hat just before the rim as a mouth, and it spoke like it only had two volume tones; muttering so quietly only the wearer could hear it, or shouting at the top of its nonexistent lungs.

“Adrian Alister.”

The red-headed boy who’d stood so close to the professor timidly made his way over. He cast a small glimpse to the professor, who nodded encouragingly. The man seemed to take more of an interest in his sorting than anyone else who’d been called. He had to be his son, Destin thought, or another kind of close relation, like a nephew.

The Hat murmured and muttered for a few moments. “Ravenclaw!” 

The Ravenclaw table cheered and hollered, and the boy grinned as he hopped off the stool and made his way over.

Destin wondered if he’d get that kind of reaction from his house.

Most likely not. Everyone knew his father’s name, and his name alone was the bane of Destin’s existence.

“Evan Strangward.”

The first years started to whisper when the pale blonde boy who’d stood up for Destin went to sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and it muttered to him. The boy’s face turned a bit pale in contrast to its sunny complexion. A few moments later, the Hat screamed, “Gryffindor!”

The called table clamored with noise as people screamed and clapped. The boy flushed, sliding slowly off the stool, a bit shaken up. He smiled, though, so either he was good at hiding his emotions or can get over something quickly.

If he had to guess, Destin assumed the Hat somehow found things out about yourself that may or may not relate to your personality. He could try to look for a way around that, but he figured he wouldn’t be able to sort it out before his name is called. 

More names were called, making the group of first years dwindle, taking more and more of Destin’s protective shield away from him. He felt anxiety creep up within him and did his best not to draw into himself.

“Willett Peters.” 

The boy who’d announced his attendance stepped up. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, all while Destin kept thinking, What kind of name is Willett Peters?

“Slytherin!”

The Slytherin table clapped and cheered, though it seemed a bit more muted than the other houses. Especially Gryffindor.

Only a moment later, Destin’s heart clenched with the next name.

“Destin Karn.”

It was painful, how almost the whole hall went quiet. People looked around as if wondering if they’d heard Professor Alister right. Murmurs started up again, only to hush when Destin took his first steps toward the Sorting Hat. He held his head high and set his shoulders back, trying to look much more confident than he felt. 

He cast a glance to the Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He was giving him a sad smile, his gaze flickering to the stool as if encouraging him. 

Destin sat at the stool, not even attempting to make himself feel more comfortable. The sooner he got this over with, the better. He felt the Hat fall gently on his head, and tensed.

The Hat didn’t speak, didn’t move, for several long, agonizing seconds. It seemed as though the entire hall held their breath like Destin did.

Then, without uttering a word beforehand, the Hat shouted, “Ravenclaw!”

The Great Hall echoed with the single word. Belatedly, the Ravenclaw table started clapping, but it wasn’t as grand as the other sortings. 

Destin was fine with that. He was just glad not to be put in Slytherin and pegged as a future dark wizard.

He sat at the table, and people gave him a wide berth of space without being obvious. They glanced at him warily, as if not knowing what to think of him. That was fine, too. 

After all, even he didn’t know what to think himself.

-

Evan’s first day of classes was, unfortunately, eventful. Well, “unfortunately eventful” like drawing attention he didn’t want. He was pretty content with staying away from unnecessary major drama.

But, last night, when that boy—William Peterson, was it?—announced the attendance of someone who might not even have wanted the attention, much less needed it, he couldn’t just stand by.

Yes, his younger sister Jenna would’ve told him that he’s always overthinking things and butting in where he shouldn’t, but he... he felt like that person was just... understood.

He was right, mostly.

The boy who’d come up—Destin Karn, Evan believed—when his name was called, the whole room fell silent.

Sure, Evan had heard stories about how terrifying and dangerous Marin Karn was, as the most ardent follower of the dark wizard Gerard Montaigne, but he knew for a fact that family relations don’t make up who you are, or who you choose to be.

Evan’s father Harol thought he was pretty intuitive for an eleven year old. Honestly, Evan suspected it was because of all that time he spent with his older sister, Celestine. Who, conveniently, is also a dark wizard, so there’s that.

The thing that really stuck with Evan, though, was the way the other boy had appeared. Shoulders straight, chin up, looking ready to do battle. And yet... his hands were enclosed in fists as if to stop them from trembling, his face extremely pale, and his limbs were stiff with tension. He seemed to Evan that he was expecting the worst, quite possibly in everything.

He didn’t come to this conclusion right away. Actually, he spent some of the night thinking about it when he and the other first year boys in the dormitory in the Gryffindor common room were all going to bed, some part of lunch, and a bit while going over the most basic rules of every class.

Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, in late afternoon, the last class of the day.

Because that is the _ first _ class that Evan shared with the boy who invaded nearly every one of his thoughts since seeing him where he just _ happened _ to sit _ right next to him_.

Evan didn’t know if that was a stroke of good luck or bad luck.

He hoped for the former.

Based on what happened in the class, it was most likely the latter.

He’ll spare the little details. Basically, Evan mistook one of Destin’s supplies for his, and long story short, they both ended up in the Headmistress’ office after class.

Professor Fells rubbed her forehead, already looking tired even though it was only the first day. She sighed at the two boys in front of her. “I don’t know what I expected, but I’m not surprised.” 

Evan and Destin both shifted in their seats. “Sorry, professor,” Evan mumbled.

Fells gave him a small smile. “At least this isn’t _ that _ bad. To be honest, when I heard there was a disagreement between you two I thought it would be more catastrophic.”

Evan blinked. Cata... strophic? He wondered what that meant—both the word and what her expectations had been.

She continued. “Let’s put this behind us, shall we? Will there be any more disagreements between you again?” 

It was probably a question Evan could be honest in answering, but he found himself answering with the question he thought she’d want to hear. “No, professor.”

Destin mumbled something that sounded similar.

She looked bemused. “You can tell the truth here, you know. I know neither of you have had much of a chance to before.” 

The boys glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and went back to staring at their laps.

When neither said anything, Professor Fells folded her arms and leaned forward onto her desk. “I won’t tell your guardians about this if you can do something for me.”

They both perked up a bit and awaited her request.

The professor reached for a blank piece of paper, grabbed an inked quill, and started writing. “Do you think you could go around the grounds and collect as many items from this list before dinner?” She wrote for a few seconds more, then blew on the ink and held it out for them. 

Evan took the paper from her and looked over the items. He didn’t know half the things on it. “Uhh... professor, I don’t know some things on here.” 

“You can ask some people, but I’d suggest trying to find out what they are on your own.” She raised a brow. “Is that something you can do? If not, I have another thing that’s much less fun.”

“Yes, professor,” Evan and Destin chorused. 

“One more thing, before you go.” She tapped her fingers against the desk and grinned. “You have to work together, and stay within each other’s sight. If you lose each other, find your way back to the other before doing anything else. Understood?”

Evan’s heart rate sped up a bit. They had to spend the rest of the time before dinner together? And, assuming they were without any supervision, alone? On grounds they’ve never been on before? He didn't know what this was for, but he wasn't going to complain if it got him out of trouble. Much.

He spared a glance over at Destin. He didn’t seem to have any emotion on his face, but there was something reflected in his eyes. Was it... anger? Disappointment? Evan had no idea what was going on in his head. There was a part of him that wanted to find out, but another part told him not to pry.

He realized Professor Fells hadn’t gotten an answer. “Yes, professor,” he squeaked, a bit panicked at the thought of getting in trouble again. 

She nodded at him. She didn’t prompt Destin to respond, which was probably a good thing. “Alright. Come see me before dinner starts and I’ll look over the things you have and make sure they’re the things I asked for. My signature is at the bottom, so if anyone asks you what you’re doing just show them it and tell them I sent you. You’re both dismissed.”

They picked up their bags and left the room. The hallway was quiet, only the sound of distant conversation and the echoes of their shoes on the stone. They got to the end of the hallway, both pausing.

Destin heaved a breath next to him. “What’s on the list?” 

Evan shook the paper to straighten it out, adjusting the strap on his bag. “‘A bean from Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, an enchanted coin, a charmed object, chalk, a chocolate frog and its card, a feather, an old sign from one of the house notice boards, handkerchief, a mortar and pestle, a—pahail? Pihal?"

Destin motioned for the paper and read it aloud. "A phial."

“Wh— a file?”

“Phial. It’s a small bottle, usually with a stopper. You put potions and stuff inside it.”

“Where—where’s the ‘f?’”

“What ‘f?’”

Evan’s brow furrowed. “In phial, where’s the ‘f?’”

Destin blinked at him. “There... there is no ‘f.’”

“That— who made that word?”

Destin shrugged, indicating terribly that he had no clue.

Evan shook his head and took back the list, changing the subject. “I’m not familiar with a lot of these words.”

Destin frowned. “Besides phial, which ones?”

“Well.” He reread some items. “A stick of sealing wax, sellotape—I didn’t even get through half the list before—_ spello _tape, I hope that’s easy to tell apart from sellotape—and, ones I’ve said before, a mortar and pestle, a bean from Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans—I have no clue what that is—chalk—”

“Wait—” Destin spluttered. “You— _ those _ are the things you don’t know?” 

Evan looked at him warily. “Uh... yes?”

“You—you don’t know what Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans is?”

Evan kept staring. “No...?” When Destin kept looking at him, he said slowly, “Should I?”

Destin looked almost visually distressed. “I—you—I—I’m getting you those beans,” he said, suddenly looking determined. “You’re trying the beans.” He started walking down the next hallway.

Evan paused before jogging a bit to catch up. “Wait—where are you going?”

Destin kept walking without looking at him. “To get some beans.”

Evan didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t.

-

“Try this one next.”

“Why that one?”

“Because you stuck the vomit flavored one in your mouth without flinching.”

“Which one is this?”

“You’ll see.”

Evan stuck the brown bean in his mouth and chewed. Destin watched intensely with no small amount of growing horror.

While chewing Evan said, ”I don’t see what the problem is.”

“It—it’s _ disgusting_!”

“It’s _ good_,” Evan insisted.

Destin was borderline _ horrified_.

They had in the courtyard, the sun coming closer and closer to the horizon. Other students mingled about, talking with friends or reading books or doing first-day assignments. The two had already collected a few things, but were nowhere near as close to getting everything. It had already been nearly an hour since being assigned the impromptu task, and they decided to take a break for a few minutes. 

During that time, Destin pretended not to notice the wary glances he and Evan got from the other students.

“What does it taste like?” Destin prompted him.

Evan was thoughtful for a moment. “I think... dirt. I’m not sure.”

Destin read the label on the box that read _HONEYDUKES_, which they had gotten from another horrified student when they explained that Evan had never had Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans before. “...Yeah, that’s right.”

Evan grinned a bit. “Yes!”

Destin sighed and shook his head, setting the beans down between them. “How many more items do we have to get?”

Evan picked up the list, digging into the paper box and shoving another in his mouth without looking up from the paper. He counted softly, then said, “Ten.”

Destin threw his head back against the stone wall. “Bloody bones.”

“We should get going before our time runs out.” Evan picked up the container of beans and the paper and stood. He stretched his hand out to Destin.

Destin... didn’t know how to react. Was he...offering to help him up? Destin was pretty sure he was a lot heavier than Evan, even though he’d get only about one to two meals a day with three people living by one steady job and a few side jobs. Evan looked like he’d only eaten once that _ week_.

Though, he didn’t want to upset him by refusing...

Hold up—when had he ever cared about anyone’s feelings? He never thought about anyone’s well-being beyond his mother’s, his uncle’s, and his own. He didn’t need help from someone he just met and barely knew.

...He ended up taking the hand offered to him.

Despite his small, thin frame, Evan was surprisingly strong. Surprising enough that Destin nearly lost his balance and almost face planted into the ground, had it not been for Evan steadying him. He quickly brushed off the other boy and, picking up his discarded bag, started walking back inside the castle. “Come on. We should get at least _ some _of the things left on there.”

He didn’t look back at him even when he heard his quick footsteps, trying to keep up.

_ I can’t form any attachments_, he thought. 

_ Not one_.

-

Dinner started an hour later. 

They had managed to find a few more things on that list, and while the Great Hall started to fill up, they took their collection up to the headmistress, who looked it over and checked to see if the items were the ones she’d asked for.

She nodded at the items and tilted her head curiously from time to time, then gave them a smile. “You got most of what I asked for, and I commend you for that. Tomorrow, after class, I want you to come back to my office. I will have another assignment for you both.”

“A... another assignment...?” Destin heard Evan said, voice filled with confusion. “I thought... _ we _ thought this was the only one we had to do?”

Professor Fells quirked a brow. “Another, yes.” She elaborated no further.

They were dismissed to eat dinner not long after. Since this wasn’t a formal dinner, per say, the houses were allowed to intermingle, not having a designated table. 

Both sat alone, on opposite sides of the Hall.

-

The week passed without much further incident. After that first day, the headmistress had them doing side assignments for her every day for the rest. Evan was grateful that the work assigned from his classes, if any, wasn’t that hard. 

Evan didn’t really see much of a point in the assignments from the headmistress, since most of the time they were collecting stuff, or giving the names of different types of wand woods they knew about, or catching as many toads as they could (they had to be toads; if they gave her one frog amidst a whole bucket full of toads, she’d tell them to start over). None of them he could figure out whether they were for academic purposes or not, though he didn’t really have much school experience before then. He even asked Destin, once, and he’d told him that he didn’t know either. Evan had then been promptly splashed in the face by a squirming toad—or was it a frog?—with Destin sighing in exasperation beside him.

He and Destin didn’t really interact much outside of classes and the assignments the headmistress gave them. They never actively sought each other out, only seeing each other in the hallways or at different points in the Great Hall, and Evan had a feeling that Destin preferred the fact that their paths rarely crossed. Evan wasn’t sure what to think of the other boy, so he left him be, despite the fact that he was the only person he really interacted with.

The courtyard, he found, was one of the best places to study and do work. He often found himself sitting under a tree with books arranged around him and his papers laying messily on the ground in front of him. He did have to watch for the occasional curious bowtruckle, who’d descend from the tree branches to tug at his books and jump on his papers and spill his ink bottle. It’s not like he didn’t like magical creatures; it was the opposite, in fact, since he’d grown up with his younger sister obsessed with them. Because of her obsession, he knew of the mischief that magical creatures could get up to, and would rather not have to climb a tree or two to get his Transfigurations notes back.

He was sitting under that tree early Sunday afternoon when he heard commotion. He tried to ignore it and stay out of trouble, but the voices sounded familiar, with varying negative tones, and he couldn’t resist taking a look.

A small group of students, what looked like first- and second-years, stood to Evan’s left a little ways away, and they jabbed and sneered at each other, laughing. One student stood a bit farther ahead than the rest, arms folded, face smug, with a posture meant to be intimidating. Obviously the current leader or provoker. They were looking at something that was blocked by the tree. Evan stood, brushing off stray leaves and dirt from his pants, and placed his hand on the trunk to peer around it.

A familiar form bent over a bag, stuffing papers back into a bag only for a few to spill back out. He managed to get them all back in after a few more moments and straightened, and Evan could finally see his face.

It was Destin.

Evan blinked, looking back and forth between the group and Destin. The interaction clearly wasn’t friendly, especially if you took account of the glare on Destin’s face. It looked scary even from several meters away. He wasn’t sure what to do.

The boy in the lead started saying something, but he was too far away for Evan to catch all of it. He heard something about someone’s father, and immediately after Destin’s shoulders tensed up. If his face was scary before, it was paralyzing now. 

Most of the ones gathered in the group seemed to start to be affected by Destin’s glare, and they started shifting around, uncomfortable and mumbling. One leaned toward the leader, but was brushed off with a scowl.

Evan stepped forward before he could really think, coming to stand between the group and Destin. The group and their leader jumped slightly, clearly startled and not expecting someone to intervene. 

The leader spluttered. “Wh—”

Evan gave them his most charming smile. “Hello, there.”

The boy blinked at him, confusion evident on his face. “I— who are you?”

“Evan.” He shrugged, expression unchanging.

The boy’s brow furrowed. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I just wanted to give you a piece of advice; don’t listen to anyone who tells you to be yourself. It’s a bad idea in your case.” 

The boy was silent as his friends sucked in their breaths. A few snickered. He was quiet for a moment more before he scowled at him. “Go mind your own business, shit.”

“Sorry? What was that?” Evan inclined his head, angling his ear closer and giving a confused look. “I didn’t get that, say it again?”

At this point, a small crowd had begun to grow around them, the spectators whispering to each other and watching raptly.

The boy grew annoyed. “I _ said, _go mind your own business, you shit.”

Evan looked innocently at him before pretending to come to a conclusion. “Oh, I know the problem! I don’t speak bullshit, sorry. Maybe if you spoke intellectual, I’d understand you.”

Some people in their audience guffawed, and others held back laughter.

The boy became angry, but before he could say anything, Evan continued talking. “If I threw a stick, would you leave? I’m just asking for a friend.” Pointedly, he looked at someone in the boy’s group, and the boy whirled around to see who he was talking about. The so-called “friends” shrank back, each unwilling to back the boy up.

The boy tried to stay something, but kept falling short.

Evan grinned. “You know, it’s kind of funny to see you try to fit your entire vocabulary in one sentence. Maybe you should try to say narcissistic.”

The boy glared at him and didn’t say anything.

“Is that too big a word for you? Sorry, should I switch to an easier word? How about...” He pretended to think, even going as far as to tap on his chin. “Asshole? Can you say asshole? Or is that still too hard for you?”

The boy looked like he was going to explode, but didn’t know how.

“Anything else you wanna say? Or try to?”

Silently, the boy gave him a scathing look that told Evan that he was done.

Evan gave him a lazy smile. “This was fun, we should do this again sometime.” He looked at the crowd gathered and waved. “You were a nice audience, thank you! Until next time.” To add more dramatics, he gave a bow, and turned to start walking away.

He heard some people exclaim in shock and was prepared to fight, but he heard a loud thump and the exhale of someone getting the wind knocked out of them. He spun around to see Destin standing over the boy, who lay gasping and groaning on the ground, his arm quickly dropped from Destin’s hand. Evan looked into Destin’s face, astonished. He gave him a big, genuine grin. “Thank you.”

Destin gave a noise of acknowledgement and bent back down to pick up his bag that he’d dropped. “We’re even.”

As the remnants of the onlookers dispersed before any staff could arrive, and the “friends” of the boy dragged him away, Evan scrambled for something to say. “I, uh. Do you—want to, uh, come back with me?”

Destin frowned at his fumbling words. “To where?” he asked cautiously.

Evan jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the tree. “Just on the other side of that tree. There’s plenty of shade,” he added quickly when Destin glanced at it. “It’s a pretty good spot.”

Destin skeptically eyed the tree for a few moments longer. _ He’s about to refuse,_ Evan thought, heart sinking. _ You shouldn’t get your hopes up. _

Destin sighed. “Alright. Only for a few minutes, though.”

Evan blinked in surprise. “Oh—really? Great!”

They sat under the tree, in silence at first. They soon began awkward conversation about class assignments, then more amicable debates about Headmistress Fells’ questionable teaching methods.

Destin stayed until the dinner bell rang, and neither acknowledged aloud the fact that he didn’t leave to sit alone at another table, either.

-

Destin pulled his winter cloak tighter over his shoulders, walking quickly across the school grounds in the brisk air of November in Scotland. He was just coming from the owlery to send a letter to his mother, who’d sent one of her own to him a few weeks prior. She had been asking about how school was, what kind of stuff he was doing in class, and if he’d made any friends.

He’d answered positively. Well, mostly.

The school was amazing. It had nearly every magical thing Destin had heard of before he came there, and even though his knowledge was a bit limited compared to other students, it was more than enough to impress him. His teachers were mostly friendly and actually taught him about the subjects, and he had so many notes (some just because he wanted to take them) that he had almost filled a whole notebook’s worth in every class. Dinner was informal each night, and was only formal for special events, which there haven’t been many of. Even the holidays were usually informal. 

He unclasped his cloak as walked through the vast halls towards the Great Hall. Tonight’s meal seemed to be roasted meat from the smell, comprised of sweet turkeys, savory chickens, and juicy beef. He quickened his pace, digging through his robes to find his wand and using a spell he struggled to remember to dry his cloak.

As for friends...

Destin reached the Hall, scanning the tables, then headed to the one close to the fireplace on the right, twisting and turning to avoid bumping into people. He found an open seat and set his bag down with his cloak atop it, sitting down with a heavy sigh on the wooden bench. 

He gave a small groan. “The halls of this school are too big.”

Next to him, Evan shrugged. “If they aren’t big, then how else are they supposed to house all these students?” He gestured to Destin’s empty plate. “What do you want?”

“Chicken, bread, and—” Destin glanced at the other food items. “Mashed potatoes.”

As for friends, Destin believed this one, accidental bond was enough for him.

Homework, on the other hand, he thought he could do without as much.

Destin took out his Charms notes as Evan dished him out small portions equal to his own of each requested food. Licking a bit of potato off his thumb, Evan jerked his chin at the notes in his hand. “That for the next test?”

“Yes.” Destin scanned the lines, picking up a fork and blindly stabbing a piece of chicken. “You should study for it, we take it tomorrow.”

Evan pulled a sour face. “I hate Charms. I’d rather have another class instead.”

“It’s a requirement all throughout our years here. Might as well start pulling good grades.” Destin chewed thoughtfully. “Besides, we’re only on spoken charms right now. We’ll get to ones later that don’t require speaking.”

Evan gave a noise of approval around a bite of mashed potatoes. “Good.” He looked at Destin from the corner of his eye. “You ready to get your partners for that Potions project?”

Destin shook his head. “No.” He scowled into his notes, choosing not to say the rude thing that popped into his head.

Evan nudged his arm. “You have to work with other people at _ some _ point, Destin. I don’t want to either, but...”

Destin sighed stiffly and took another bite of chicken. “I know. That still doesn’t make me want to, though.”

Evan gave a huff of amusement. “If it did then I’d be surprised.”

When they finished their dinner, they walked together through the halls, discussing their charms test, with Destin giving a few last minute pointers and such on some of the many things Evan struggled on. They parted ways once they reached the junction separating their common rooms. They bid each other goodnight, and walked on in their separate directions.

The next morning they took their Charms test, and once class let out, Evan complained to Destin about the questions and how he probably failed. Destin listened in careful silence, adding a few remarks that hilariously shut Evan right up. Other classes passed by, and then lunch, and finally, the dreaded Potions.

Their professor, Micah Bayar, was haughty at times, and praised the Slytherin students more often than any other house, especially Gryffindor. Although, he did have a pretty nice side, it just didn’t usually show when the son of the DADA professor was in the room. Destin had heard a rumor that he’d been after Professor Alister’s position of the Headmistress’ Advisor for years, and is still trying to get it. Apparently Alister and Bayar had been at each other’s throats all throughout their schooling days, quelled only by Raisa Fells and her mother, the previous headmistress of Hogwarts. Destin didn’t know if that was true or not, but he was inclined to believe it after seeing the two men interact. 

The son of the headmistress and the DADA professor was in some of Evan and Destin’s classes. His red hair seemingly wasn’t a trait that came from either of his parents, and may have come from an older generation relative. He was good at Potions, from what Destin could tell, and though the professor was putting him under more pressure than the others, he was coming out with better scores than most of the class. With this, and the fact that his parents had let Destin come for both protection and to attend school, Destin had tried to be as nice to him as he could if he encountered him at all. Not as nice as he was to Evan, but, you know, it’s the thought that counts.

Professor Bayar greeted the class with his usual air of polite intrigue and reminded them that they were to be assigned in a group of three for their upcoming project. He enchanted the chalk to write three names in each group up on his dusty chalkboard, and Destin craned his neck to see his own name once it finished.

_ Halston Matelon _

_ Adrian Alister _

_ Destin Karn _

Destin stared at the board for longer than necessary, letting out a resigned but unhappy sound. It could be worse.

The professor allowed them a few minutes to find their partners. Destin purposely stayed in his seat, waiting for his partners to find him themselves. Beside him, Evan stood and gathered his things, and before he left he patted Destin’s shoulder gently, to which Destin gratefully inclined his head toward slightly. He waited there for nearly a minute before two other students came over and pulled up a few chairs to Destin’s desk. Both were a bit tense and nervous, but Destin didn’t know whether it was because of the class or because they didn’t know how Destin would react. Likely they’d heard something about the group of students who kept trying to insult Destin and Evan, and likely they’d heard how the two had handled each situation every time. 

Well. It wasn’t within Destin’s power to control how they reacted to him.

Once everyone was with their own groups, Professor Bayar came around and handed each group their individual subject and requirements.

If this wasn’t a large part of Destin’s grade, he’d try to do it halfheartedly. Potions wasn’t his strong suit.

Halston Matelon, a boy with pale skin with darkly contrasting hair, cleared his throat and read off the prompt on the sheet. “‘List and describe the ingredients that make up the Draught of Living Death; include three to five physical examples, preferably extracted without help from any professors.’”

Beside him, Adrian Alister sighed. “I... guess that... may be hard.”

Destin remained quiet for a few moments longer, savoring the last few seconds of his own silence. “The libraries probably have some sort of text listing the ingredients and the details of them.” 

“We could go check some books out after classes are done?” Hal suggested.

Adrian nodded. The two looked at Destin, and he gave a single nod in agreement.

They started discussing how they could present their findings for the project, all while Destin wished that he had been at least paired with his one and only friend.

-

Destin shifted the books in his arms and walked in the direction of the Great Hall with his two project partners in tow, arms equally laden with thick books, each with at least one book more than six hundred pages. Normally, he’d go to the courtyard, but with the colder weather, most students who were courtyard regulars were wisely taking refuge in the Hall after class instead. 

The Hall was a bit crowded, but there were still plenty of empty seats left. Halston pointed to an open area, and Adrian was about to follow, but Destin spotted Evan’s familiar tousled hair and directed them to that direction instead, ignoring the bafflement of his companions.

Evan was hunched over an assignment at the end of the table closest to the professors’ table, face so close to the parchment that his nose was spotted with ink, some parts dried, others fresh. His bag lay haphazardly on the bench beside him, drawn up close, the flap thrown open so it revealed the messy papers shoved inside. The students closest to him were several feet away, many not bothering to even glance at him.

There were always open seats where Evan was. Destin couldn’t figure out if it was because he always chose to sit right in the area with the most empty seats or if it became an empty area after he sat down.

Destin’s heart ached at the idea of the latter.

Destin set his books down on the space on the table next to Evan, who looked up at the disturbance, blinking at him. He grinned when he recognized him and pulled back slightly from the table. “Hello!”

“Hello.” Destin sat down and waited for his other companions to sit on the other side. “Mind if we join you?”

Evan raised his brow. “Who’s ‘we?’” He looked at the other two and smiled. “Hello!”

“That’s Halston, and Adrian.” Destin pointed to them accordingly. “My partners for the Potions project.”

“Oh, are you working on that now?” Evan rubbed his nose, smearing the half-dried ink. It left a dried outline of the previous shape. “Isn’t it due in a few weeks?”

“We’re working on getting some research done ahead of time so we don’t do it at the last minute,” Hal answered awkwardly, sorting through books already.

Evan nodded sagely. “That’s good, I’m sure.” He studied them for a moment longer, then stretched his hand over the table, his small frame having him half stand. “I’m Evan.”

Hal blinked, then took the outstretched hand and shook it. Adrian did the same with a small smile.

Evan sat back down and picked his quill back up. “I’ll be over here doing some work, then. Have fun with researching.” He gave a small wave before becoming engrossed with his work once more.

Researching took a few hours of pouring through book after book after book, each one more boring than the last, and Destin wasn’t sure if it was worth those long hours when he saw he only had about two pages of notes. Most of it was based on where you usually find the ingredients rather than the physical and magical characteristics. Hal and Adrian got a bit more, but not much. Eventually, they reached a stopping point before dinner, and resolved to meet again another time soon.

They met several times throughout the next week, all parties determined to get their project done with as much time left over as possible. Evan’s group took their time at a slower pace, but it was no less efficient. He was often able to sit in with them while they worked, doing other assignments or catching up on reading from class, and even though he wasn’t a part of their group, it felt like he was just from how much time he spent with them as they worked on it. He’d ask them questions about assignments he was working on, and in return would give them insight on how a sentence could be worded better, or how to best fit the criteria. It wasn’t technically cheating on a project since every group got their own subject, and his group’s was in no way related to theirs except for that fact that it came from their professor and had something to do with Potions.

They had some casual conversations from time to time, though most of the time they conversed only for the project. One such casual conversation started with classes that were liked the best.

“I think History of Magic is the best, if not one of,” Hal mused, leafing through a few pages of a book titled _ Potions for Beginners_. The library was their current spot of residence, having fewer people, but not really by much.

Adrian, who preferred to be called Ash, shook his head incredulously. “What? No. Herbology is great.”

Hal wrinkled his nose. “But it’s _ plants._”

“Exactly, who doesn’t love plants?”

“Me,” Hal huffed.

Destin gave a noncommittal shrug. “I don’t really care.”

The three looked at Evan, waiting expectantly as he scratched his quill across the parchment. At last, he said, “I’m with Destin, I don’t really care either way.”

The other two gave their respective noises of dissatisfaction.

“What’s your favorite class, then?” Ash asked, now more invested in the conversation than the open 400 page book in front of him.

Destin thought a moment. “DADA.”

Ash paused, thinking, then shrugged. “Alright, I’ll let that slide. Evan?”

Evan set his assignment aside as if giving up on the fact that he wasn’t going to get it done with this current conversation. “I guess DADA, or Astronomy. Though those wouldn’t hold a pin to the class I’d love to take the most.”

“Which is that?” Hal inquired.

Evan gazed up at the shelves, almost wistfully. “Weather magic.”

All three boys were surprised.

“Weather magic?” Destin repeated.

Evan nodded. “They offer it in Brazil, and my father comes from a long line of weather magic users.” He looked back down, thumbing the corner of the parchment. “I had hoped they’d teach it here, but... no such luck, I suppose. I may be better off with Magizoology, or something like that.”

Ash snapped his fingers, trying to recall a memory. “Oh, is that the one that focuses on magical creatures?”

Evan nodded. “The study of magical creatures, yes. It’s offered to students of Castelobruxo, the Brazillian school. I would’ve gone there had my... had my family not... moved.”

Ash set aside the book, wedging a scrap of paper in the crease of the pages to mark his place. “Were you living in Brazil?”

Evan nodded, drawing his knees up and loosely wrapping his arms around them. “I grew up there. I only learned English when my family moved to London a few years ago.”

“London,” Ash remarked. “That’s a huge distance.”

“What’d you speak there?” Hal asked curiously.

“Portuguese.” He said something in his native language, the words unfamiliar to the other three. He shrugged. “It’s the most common language there. I’m hoping we’ll be able to go back there some time.” He shook his head, as clearing his thoughts, and smiled up at the others. “Where are you from?”

“I was born here,” Ash said. “My parents were too, but went to school at Durmstrang. My older sister just finished school here last year.”

“Why’d they go to Durmstrang?”

Ash shrugged. “There was some trouble going on here when they were almost of age, so some of my mother’s relatives had them do their schooling and such at Durmstrang. They didn’t finish there, but they had some more schooling when they came back.”

Evan hummed in response. “Hal?”

“I was born in Venice,” Hal quipped, “but my family had to move to Zürich in Switzerland two years ago to avoid the war.”

Ash turned to look at Destin. “What about you, Destin?” 

Destin, the only one still trying to work on their assignments, finally gave up on concentrating. “I was born in Prague. My... we moved a few times for work. My mother and I lived with my uncle Charles in Amsterdam for a few weeks before, uh, before I went to school here,” he finished lamely. He had no intention of telling any of them about He-Who-Has-No-Name-Here.

Evan took out a pack of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. “Where’s Amsterdam?”

“Netherlands. It’s a few hundred miles east, across the sea.”

Evan chewed on a bean slowly, confused. “...The Atlantic?”

“No, that’s the ocean to the west. Here.” Destin stood and walked over to a section of the library where they had maps and brought back one of Europe. He spread it out over the table, covering up their books. He pointed. “That’s the North Sea. This is Scotland, where we are now, and...” He dragged his finger to the right a bit and stopped on a dot labeled AMSTERDAM. “That’s where my uncle lives.”

Evan stared at the spot curiously. “Alright. So where's Venice?”

Destin moved his finger south, to the boot-shaped peninsula surrounded by light blue ocean. “Italy. Right there.”

Evan popped another bean in his mouth, his expression souring slightly at the taste. “Zürich?”

Destin examined it a few moments, then pointed to a place in Switzerland. “There.”

Evan stared at the spots on the map for a few moments more. “Now I want to go there,” he said softly, almost pouting.

Destin folded up the map. “Maybe you’ll go there, eventually.”

Evan hummed, unconvinced but accepting, and turned back to the paper he’d abandoned minutes before. “We should start working again.”

-

Evan walked through the halls, mostly empty save for the occasional passersby heading from the Great Hall. The next few weeks were full of holidays, with Hannuka, and Christmas, and New Years. As such, students were permitted to go home, but what with the war, most parents of the students had them stay over the holidays since it was dangerous to move anywhere else.

His father had sent him a letter saying Christmas together was a slim possibility. 

Evan understood that. He knew they just couldn’t do it, financially, and even if they could then there would still be the war, and it was much safer for him here than it was there.

Though, even if he understood it, he didn’t like it.

Christmases of the past were always a grand thing in his family, before Celestine’s crimes were committed, and even before his mother died. It was a time to spend with his younger brothers and his sisters, both the two older ones and the younger one. It was a time where his father would give them wonderful presents, even if they were simple or cheap. It was a time before... everything. Before they had to leave.

The Christmases of the last three years were shadows of what they were, but they at least tried. This year, it seemed, would be the most dull one he’d have in his life so far.

He missed Jenna, the only sister he had that was younger, and her funny expressions when he annoyed her by leaving various Christmas decorations all over the place. He missed Breon, and the sweet sound of his high voice when they sang songs together. He missed Jak, his baby brother who probably wouldn’t have been a baby anymore. He missed Claire, her quick and nimble steps and the flare of her colorful dress as she danced across the floor. He missed his father Harol, with his sunny smiles and stormy eyes and wind tousled hair. He missed his uncle Latham, with his personality completely opposite of his brother’s but still caring. 

He missed his mother.

He missed Celestine.

Evan forced those thoughts from his mind as he entered the Great Hall. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment.

He found Destin at the usual table by the fireplace, for once there before him, somewhere around the middle. He noticed, with delighted surprise, that Ash and Hal were sitting with him, seemingly unprompted, given that their Potions project had been turned in a while ago. He hoped it was partly because Destin was warming up to the idea of them becoming friends. Destin needed more friends than just him.

Not that he was complaining about being friends with him. In fact, he actually felt a sense of pride beside his sadness that he was Destin’s first friend. He just wished more people would be there for Destin.

Evan shook it off. He got too worried sometimes. Jenna called him “soft” because of it. 

Evan sat down next to Destin and smiled at Ash and Hal. “Sorry, I had to talk to Professor Jemson about the latest assignment.”

“The one he just assigned?” Ash inquired.

Evan nodded, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “Uh, yeah. Charms isn’t something I’m good at.”

Hal took a roll from an overflowing self-replenishing basket on the table. “If you’re struggling, we can help you with it.”

Evan gave him a smile, shaking his head. “Thank you, but I’ve been doing a lot myself to help. Plus, Destin’s a good tutor.”

Destin looked at him. “I am...?”

Evan shrugged. “You helped me, that’s for sure.”

Destin stared at him a moment longer, then gave a small shrug, finishing the last of his shepherd's pie. “Alright, I guess.”

“What are your plans for the holidays?” Hal asked, picking apart the roll in his fingers.

“I’m staying.” Evan sighed. “Pa says it’s too expensive and dangerous right now, but maybe for another break later.”

Ash poked at his shepherd’s pie. “Our house is in Edinburgh, and that’s not far away. My younger sister is with our grandfather for the school year, and they’re coming over for Christmas Day, so we’re just staying for the break.”

“I’m going back to Zürich, I think,” Hal mused. 

Destin was silent for a moment. “My mother and my uncle don’t really have the money to get me back in time for Christmas, so I’m staying here too.”

“At least three of us will be able to spend the holidays together,” Evan said, trying to be optimistic.

Destin hummed, unconvinced. “I guess.”

-

Evan raced down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, dragging his bathrobe over his sleep clothes while juggling several medium sized boxes wrapped in paper in his other hand. He greeted the painting with a sleepy but cheerful “Happy Christmas!” to which the painting returned to his speeding form.

He padded down several hallways until reaching a brightly decorated sitting area, complete with a thin pine tree with shining ornaments and tinsel. Large windows spanning almost from floor to ceiling showed the rising sun, and falling puffs of pure white snow steadily covering the last layer from only days before, still strange to Evan. The end of the year holidays were always bright and sunny in Brazil. Even after moving to Europe, snow was still a marvel to see.

No one else was in that area yet, but Evan wasn’t deterred. It just meant more time to wonder how this Christmas was going to turn out.

It was several minutes of waiting cross-legged on the floor in front of the pine tree before Destin walked in, rubbing his eyes. His attire was much like Evan’s, with a beaten blue-purple robe over his paler blue sleep clothes. His gray and black striped cat was in his arms, purring contently. He blinked at Evan’s robe. “Aren’t you Gryffindor?”

“Huh?” Evan looked at his bright green robe. “Oh. Green’s my favorite color. My pa got it for me before I left for school.”

Destin nodded in acknowledgement and came over to sit with him. Evan noticed the pockets of his robe were bulging slightly and drooping a bit, but didn’t comment. “Where’s Ash?” he asked instead, reaching over and scratching the kitten’s fluffy ears.

“He said he had to go get some things before coming. He told me he’ll meet us here.”

“Mm.”

Evan paused a moment, then grinned when he noticed the tag on the cat’s collar. “You kept that on?”

“Hmm?” Destin followed his line of sight and scowled. “You put it on her, and I haven’t had time to take it off yet. I still can’t believe you named her Destiny.”

Evan snickered, carding his fingers through the feline’s thick fur. “You said I could name her.”

Destin rolled his eyes. “I meant something _ else_.” He looked at him within the corner of his eye accusingly. “You named her after me, didn’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Evan joking gasped in disbelief. “I did not! How dare you make such an accusation!”

Destin hummed, skeptical.

They waited in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, waiting. Evan watched the snow fall with rapt fascination. Destin picked at a few loose strings hanging from the seams of his robe. Destiny the cat pawed at Evan’s robe from Destin’s arms until he gave her more pets.

Finally, footsteps grew louder from the hallway, and Ash appeared from around the corner, face pink and flushed and happy. In his arms were a few small boxes and several envelopes. “I’m here!”

Evan grinned at him. “Great!” He immediately shoved his paper wrapped boxes in their directions. “Open!”

Destin and Ash startled at the eagerness, but accepted them nevertheless. The tearing of paper echoed across the stone of the walls. Evan eagerly awaited their reactions to the contents in the boxes, rocking slightly back and forth. 

Ash finished opening his box first, and his eyes widened. “Is this...?” He pulled out a copy of _ The Extravagant Guide to Herbology and Medicine_. He gazed at it in awe for several seconds, then his face broke out into a huge grin. “This is amazing! I— it— it’s... It’s great.” His eyes shone. “Thank you.”

Evan flushed with embarrassment and looked away. “Of course, I know you really like Herbology and didn’t really have many books on it, so...”

Ash gave a small huff of incredulous laughter. 

Evan looked over at Destin, who hadn’t said anything since opening his. He just stared at the inside of the box, expressionless. Destiny mewed loudly from his lap.

Evan grew nervous, and his heart started to pound. “Destin?” Fear started to creep in. Had he gotten the wrong gift? Had he judged wrong?

Destin seemed to snap out of his stupor at the call of his name and reached into the box. From it he pulled out a great big book with a dark grey cover, about six centimeters thick. On the front, the title read _ Magical and Non-Magical Inventions Throughout the Ages, Plus 45 Step-By-Step Guides to Easy Devices_.

He slowly, almost cautiously, opened the front cover and flipped the first few pages, revealing detailed illustrations next to long, thought out paragraphs and diagrams. 

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, filled with uncertainty. 

Finally he looked up, conflicting emotions swimming in his eyes. He spoke after another moment, voice choked with the most fervor Evan had heard from him. “Thank you.”

Evan’s shoulders release the tension that had built up. “You—you like it?” His voice trembled slightly with emotion.

Destin nodded quietly, turning to look back at the pages. Evan thought he saw a trace of a small yet very rare smile.

Pride swelled up in him. He picked the right gift, it seems.

From his pockets Destin pulled out two neatly wrapped items, small things that seemed big in their hands. Evan turned his disk-like shaped lump over in his hands, trying to find clues of what it was. At last he pried at the paper and tore it off, revealing machine gears welded together, with two metallic pieces poised like clock hands. He stared in awe at the beautiful thing in his hands, held delicately as if afraid to damage it.

“It’s beautiful,” Evan whispered. He looked up. “Where— How—?”

“I, uh, made it. In the Alchemy room. I was able to get special permission.” Destin’s cheeks flushed, unable to offer much more of an explanation.

“I love it,” Evan said softly, smiling.

Ash opened his, and inside a small glass jar were vibrant red seeds. “Fire seeds,” Ash said breathlessly, turning the jar around in his fingers. “Where did you get these?”

Destin shrugged. “In one of the places I lived before, there were a lot of caves, and sometimes my uncle took my mother and I to explore them, and we found a fire seed bush. We collected some of the detached seeds and kept them.”

Ash looked at him gratefully. “Amazing. Thank you.”

Ash passed out his own gifts. Evan unwrapped the small gift given to him. He held up a small handbag, not fancy in any way. He looked curiously at the Ravenclaw student.

Ash explained, “It’s enchanted to have infinite space, and you can store anything in it without damaging. Things like textbooks, wands, food, drinks, and more. It comes in handy at times you don’t think it does.”

Evan’s eyes lit up and he examined the bag with interest. “That’s amazing, thank you!”

There’s high pitched jingling sounds next to him, and Evan looks over to see Destin frowning at a small bag with what look like gold coins. “Is this... money?”

Ash shook his head. “They’re fake enchanted coins, used for communication. You can charm them to say a certain thing, and if you change one then the rest change, too. The spell that does that is the Protean Charm. It heats up when the message changes to alert the person who has it.”

Destin took one out and looked at it closely. After a moment, he nodded. “Thank you.”

They talked for a little while until they decided to go to breakfast. Ash bid them goodbye after the meal to attend his family’s own Christmas. Evan and Destin went back to the area they spent their own little Christmas in previously that morning and watched the snowfall in comfortable silence.

Afterwards, when the day was approaching night, Evan opened a letter he’d received from an owl during breakfast upon reaching his dormitory and was almost ambushed by the familiar scent of his father’s stationary and the fragrant scents of their latest home. There were wishes of happy holidays from Jenna and Breon in each ot their messy scrawls, and greetings from his father and his uncle. He smiled to himself, willing the tears of homesickness not to fall. 

It may not have been extravagant, or over the top, or full of the usual festivities, but Evan thought that it may be one of the best Christmases he’d had.

-

Destin glanced around the boys' dormitory in Ravenclaw Tower, making sure he got everything that was his. The end of the year had come faster than he’d anticipated, and he was surprised to find that he didn’t really want to leave. 

He was looking forward to seeing his mother and his uncle, though. He just wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave this all behind for the next few months.

_ It won’t be long_, a voice that sounded strangely like Evan’s chided in his head. _ It’s just for the summer. _

Summer, Destin believed, may very well join his collection of the longest times in his life.

Once he was satisfied, he clomped down the stairs with his heavy bag in hand and cat in arm to the Ravenclaw common room, deserted except for a few students. Ash was waiting for him at the bottom with a bag of his own and a sad smile. “Are you ready?”

“No.” Destin surprised himself with his own honesty and backtracked. “I, uh, yes. I am.”

Ash gave him a curious look but thankfully didn’t comment. They left the common room, not needing to say anything to each other. They entered the hallways and found Evan and Hal waiting for them by the juncture between hallways. They were conversing with each other, but their conversation cut off when Ash and Destin got near them. 

“Hello!” Evan waved at them happily, his bag swinging slightly. Hal greeted them as well, giving them bags of snacks from the Great Hall for the long ride back to London.

The four of them, two Ravenclaws, a Gryffindor, and a Hufflepuff, made their way to the entrance of the school, where they walk to the carriages that would take them to the train station in Hogsmeade, the nearby village a short distance from the school. Upon arrival, a member of the school’s faculty directed them aboard the train. A few compartments were still left completely empty, and they chose one a bit closer to the doors. 

Their conversation varied from plans for the summer, to attending next year, to younger siblings that would start their first year over the next few years. Destin didn’t really have much to offer in that last one, since he was and always has been an only child. Thankfully. He didn’t know if his mother could’ve handled another child.

“How— how many siblings do you have?” Hal asked incredulously.

“Five.” Evan counted them off on his fingers in order of birth. “There’s Celestine, Claire, me, Jenna, Breon, and then Jak.”

“Do your older sisters attend?” Ash asked. Destiny’s current place of residence was his lap, where he gently rubbed her head.

Evan shook his head. “No. Celestine isn’t in school and neither is Claire.”

There followed a series of more questions, but it didn’t answer anything more than it raised questions, which Destin noticed Evan seemed to be deflecting. Normally he’d answer honestly, but it seemed like he didn’t want to touch on it.

When they got nowhere with their questions, Ash and Hal gave up on trying to get answers from Evan and shifted the focus.

“My younger brother Robert isn’t attending until my fifth year,” Hal said, sighing. “We’re four years apart. My younger sister Harper doesn’t attend until the year after his first.”

“My sister Alyssa’s first year is during my third. I’m the second in my family to attend.” Ash flipped through a book he’d been holding and skimmed the pages with no real interest. 

“Jenna’s first year is the next one.” Evan pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, seeming to be a favored sitting position for him. “I wonder how she’ll do.”

Not long after, the train was fully boarded, and the Hogwarts Express left the station. Teachers and faculty lined the platform, waving goodbye to the students as green and silver banners flew from the flagpoles. It was announced the previous night that Slytherin won the House Cup that year. It was rightly earned, in Destin’s opinion. Despite what people think about Slytherins, they’re not all that bad.

Though, selfishly, he was sort of glad that he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. It probably would’ve given him more grief than he got this year.

The whole way back to King’s Cross Station in London, the four talked about everything, anything, and nothing at all, in that weird way people do when they have little time to spend together before going a long stretch without seeing each other.

Destin had thought that having friends was unnecessary. He found that he was finding himself wrong more often than not now.

Several long, drawn out hours later, the train pulled up to the platform at King’s Cross, and prepared to offboard. The boys collected their things and waited for a large crowd of students to pass before finding openings amid the flow and quickly shouldered their way out of the train. The platform was crowded with people standing shoulder to shoulder, and Destin made his shoulders narrower to squeeze through the crowd.

Ash was the first to depart from their group, and he shouted his goodbyes over the loud chattering of the crowd before disappearing into the chaos. Hal left shortly after, bidding them goodbye and walking to a finely dressed family about a few meters away.

Evan and Destin made their way to a large pillar and elected to wait there together and try to spot their families. They waited for a long while, and eventually the crowd dwindled down until they could finally see more than a foot in front of them. There was still no sign of anyone familiar to them. Destin was about to suggest walking around when a man yelled, “Evan!”

They turned to see a middle aged man jogging over to them, a big grin on his face. He looked as if he was an older version of Evan, with more angled features than Evan’s softer ones, and darker blonde hair, missing the streaks of blue and silver in Evan’s.

Evan gave the same grin that shone on the man’s face. “Pa!” He ran up to him and launched into his arms, both laughing. 

Destin looked on almost painfully. What was he feeling, deep in his gut? Was it anger? Hunger, perhaps?

Jealousy?

He pushed it aside in favor of looking away, passing it off as politeness. He didn’t know how he’d react if he admitted it was jealousy. Which it wasn’t. Even if it was, he didn’t know what he was jealous _ of_. But he wasn’t jealous, so there was no need to figure that out.

Father and son parted, flushed and smiling. “How was school?” his father asked.

“Good!” Evan said with fervor. 

“Good?” The man raised a brow.

“It was good!” Evan said again, and this time the man laughed. 

“Well, that’s good! That’s good.” He noticed Destin a few feet away and gave him a big smile. “Hello there! Who’s this, Evan?”

“This is Destin,” Evan said, pointing and grinning. 

Destin was thrown off by the sheer amount of pride in his voice. He stood there awkwardly, holding his cat, thinking that Evan held him to much higher standards than he deserved.

Evan’s father stepped a bit closer, giving a friendly smile to him. “Hello, Destin. I’m Harol, Evan’s pa.” He stuck his hand out.

After a second, Destin hesitantly took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you,” he said as politely as he could, although his nerves were shot and he was barely resisting the urge to shrink back to the pillar. 

Harol looked around at the nearly empty platform. “Where are your parents?”

Destin shrugged and tried not to show that he was worried. “My mother and uncle should be here soon.” It was as much consolation for Destin as it was for Evan’s father. 

Harol frowned. “I wonder if they’re stuck on the road somewhere in a jam.” He looked at Evan, then back at Destin. “Would either of you mind if we stayed for a bit until they show up?”

Evan nodded. “I wouldn’t mind!”

Destin gave a silent nod, and they went and sat at the nearest bench, waiting.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Destin found Harol to be almost exactly like Evan, just a bit more brash and loud. Destin didn’t mind much; it was actually pretty nice to see the differences and similarities between the two. They spent a few minutes talking about school, discussing the classes and the teachers, their fellow students and the friends they’d acquired.

Evan was just discussing the crafted metal piece that Destin had given him at Christmas—he’d attached a chain to it so he could wear it around his neck—when someone burst through the portal in the brick pillar leading back to the muggle section of King’s Cross. She panted for several seconds, hunched over slightly, then stood ramrod straight and looked around frantically, holding onto her cloche hat tightly.

Destin recognized her by the limp in her step and her proud posture.

“Mama!”

Frances whirled at the sound of his voice. Her face changed from panic to sagging relief, and she allowed herself a relieved smile. “Destin!”

Destin got up off the bench and met her in a hug. She pressed his head into her chest and laughed wetly. “Sorry you had to wait so long,” she sniffed. “There was a jam in traffic and took us a long while to get around it.”

“It’s okay,” Destin said, muffled by her coat. 

She tightened her grip for a moment, then released him to look at his face. “You look better,” she said softly. “Happier.”

“School was good,” Destin responded.

Frances smiled. “I’m glad you liked it. Did you wait long?”

Destin shrugged. “It wasn’t bad. I waited with them.” He pointed behind him at Evan and his father.

His mother finally noticed there were other people. “Oh. Oh! Hello!”

Harol chuckled. “Hello, madam.”

Frances brushed her clothes of invisible dust. “Thank you for waiting with my son, I’m sorry we took so long. My brother— he had to stay with the carriage driver while I went in.”

Harol lifted one shoulder. “It’s not a problem. My own brother is with the other kids for the day. It seems your son and mine are very good friends.” He stretched his hand to her. “I’m Harol.”

His mother took it. “Frances.”

Destin gathered his stuff while they talked, and he went to pick up a book he’d taken out, only to see it offered to him by small, tanned fingers. He accepted it with a nod and a small “Thank you.” Evan smiled sadly at him and wordlessly picked up his own bag.

Frances smiled at Evan, who returned it easily. “Hello, Evan.” 

Evan stuck his hand out. “Hello! Nice to meet you!”

Frances gripped his hand gently with her gloved one. “I’m Destin’s mother, Frances.”

Evan gazed at her for a moment. “You’re very pretty, madam.”

Frances flushed pink and bit her lip. “Thank you, Evan.” She looked at Destin with a smile. “You ready to go?”

Destin nodded and shifted his bag. He and Evan turned to each other, not knowing what to do.

After a moment Evan opened his arms. “Hug?”

Destin hesitated only for a moment before he slowly nodded. Evan nearly tackled him, hugging him tightly with one of the biggest smiles Destin had seen on him. “I’ll see you when school starts again,” he said softly, sounding loud in his ear. 

Destin awkwardly returned the hug. “I’ll see you next year,” he promised. 

Evan said goodbye to Destiny next and waved to him until he and his father reached the pillar portal.

When they entered back into the muggle world, Frances pulled him close to her side with an arm around his shoulders. “You made a friend,” she said softly.

“Three,” Destin corrected. “All by accident.”

Frances laughed. “Nevertheless, that’s a very good thing.” She kissed the top of his head. “I’m proud of you.”

Destin couldn’t stop the small smile on his face from spreading.

“Now,” his mother began, starting to walk, “tell me about school. I want to know everything.”

-

“Destin!”

Destin turned in the crowd, hearing that familiar voice for the first time in months. He spotted pale-blonde hair to his far left and pushed through the crowd.

Evan launched into him, laughing madly. Destin was still unused to his hugs, but he was slowly growing to like them.

The Hogwarts Express whistled behind them, and school faculty directed students to their designations, their words endless repetitions of the same three things: first years to the left, upperclassmen up the stairs, leave your luggage to the right.

Evan pulled back enough to see his face. He was grinning widely. Destin wondered how long he could smile like that without his cheeks hurting. “Hello!”

“Hello,” Destin greeted back, fighting a smile.

The twelve year old Gryffindor turned and pulled him through the crowd, only stopping to drop their stuff off, then practically dragged him up the stairs. Destin thought _ he _ was fast, but it seemed Evan may be able to outpace a hunting dog. He followed as fast as he could, even taking two stairs at a time. They pushed past other students, Evan shouting “Sorry!” to everyone they passed. 

Evan finally slowed when they reached the top, both panting heavily and bending over. Then he straightened and grinned widely at him as if they hadn’t just ran the whole way up. 

Destin rolled his eyes at his endless energy and hid a smile. “Why— why’d we run up here?”

Evan took his arm once more, and Destin thought he was gonna bolt again, but he took him over to an outcropping of rock to the side that overlooked the train station platform. He pointed down at the first years, who were gathered around Professor Alister, just like they had been last year. “My sister’s here!”

Destin looked down into the crowd, looking for pale-blonde hair. When he found none, he frowned. “Which one is she?”

Evan pointed again, this time a bit to the left. “She has red hair mixed with other colors.”

Red? Destin followed Evan’s directing and finally found a girl to the side, her auburn hair glimmering with metallic colors. Her arms were crossed and her face was blank, but she swayed slightly from side to side as if nervous or uncomfortable.

“She doesn’t really look like you,” Destin commented.

Evan shrugged. “She has a different father. All my brothers and sisters do, except for Jak.”

Destin looked at him, brow raised. He decided not to comment.

-

After reuniting, their group of four—Destin, Evan, Ash, and Hal—grew to five, once Evan introduced his sister Jenna to them. She was a bit more closed off at first, and she was almost nothing like Evan, in looks and personality, but it was quickly discovered that their sense of humor was almost identical. They were a peculiar duo, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but they were extremely close.

Their group grew more still, and was joined by another Slytherin by the name of Lila Byrne. Ash introduced her when she needed tutoring in a class she was failing. Her father was the History of Magic professor Amon Byrne, but she didn’t like to flaunt that piece of information. Destin found her personality similar to his own, and before he knew it they had grown to be friends.

Lila occasionally came with another student, a Ravenclaw named Rogan Shadow Dancer. He didn’t really hang out with them much, as he had other friends, but joined them from time to time in things such as studying or their seldom trips to Hogsmeade. 

There were many more birthdays and holidays from their diverse cultures that they celebrated together, often going into Hogsmeade and dining at The Three Broomsticks. They only saved trips there for birthdays or important holidays, since every time they went they always had a huge hangover the next morning. They learned their lesson once or twice when they stayed out the night before classes. They vehemently stated that they would not do that again.

Before they knew it, Christmas passed, and the end of the school year came and went. The new one started, and once again their group grew, with the arrival of Evan’s younger brother Breon, and Ash’s younger sister Alyssa, nicknamed Lyss, and Lyss’ friend Sasha. 

Destin often got stressed easily, too overwhelmed with classes and assignments to calm down by himself. Evan made it better for him everyday. When he felt overwhelmed, Evan would take him to the mermaid lake after class and they’d sit there together in silence. Sometimes they studied, but most of the time they just hung out there in the quiet.

Destin wondered sometimes if Headmistress Fells had them do tasks for her together on purpose, trying to get them to spend time together. If that was the case, he wasn’t complaining anymore.

One afternoon at the lake, on a clear, crisp day in late October of their fourth year, while they were sitting at the bank, Evan fell sideways onto his shoulder, and without thinking Destin wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Life, he decided, was finally better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! The next chapter is almost ready for final editing, so it’ll be out hopefully soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TriWizard Tournament has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

_ October 30th, 1922 _

_ Unknown place _

“I won’t say it again.  _ Where. Are. They.” _

The poor man whimpered in fear. “Please, I don’t—” He screamed as the Cruciatus Curse struck him, making him writhe in pain. “I don’t know!” He yelled out in agony. “I don’t know, I don’t know!”

Marin Karn stepped around his flailing form, uncaring of getting hit by one of the man’s limbs. “Tell me!” he roared.

When the wave dissipated, the man cried out in relief, only to choke when a hand was forced to his throat. He clawed at it, but it didn’t budge.

“Frances and Destin,” Karn stressed with fury. “ _ Where are they? _ ”

-

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

Bolt after bolt of flame was sent in Destin’s direction, and he dodged it with expert ability. He sent back a rope of power, tangling around his opponent’s legs, and yanked it. He went down, swearing loudly, and raised his wand, but Destin cast a flare of magic and knocked the wand from his hands.

All around him, people yelled and clapped. As Evan watched, he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and allowed himself a smug expression.

Evan whooped, cheering loudly, and Destin turned to look at him, a smile on his face. Evan cheered harder.

Ash groaned from across from Destin, the magic tendrils still wrapped around his legs. “This is why I’m sticking to healing,” he moaned in pain. 

Destin strode over and offered his arm, which Ash readily accepted. The crowd was still cheering when Destin undid the spell and the two shook hands. Ash walked back to his seat next to Evan, trying to hide his grin by scowling. Evan snickered, and laughed harder when Ash playfully pushed him.

Professor Han Alister rolled his eyes at his son’s dramatics and called out to the class, “Anyone want to take the victor?”

There were grumbles and mutterings. A few people jokingly gestured to each other, but no one volunteered.

From Ash’s other side, Hal rubbed his back. “I’m not taking him on again,” he grumbled. “My back’s going to be sore for weeks after this.”

Ash shook his head at him.

Professor Alister looked at their class. “No one?” He raised a brow at Evan. “Strangward? Want to take a go?”

The class jeered and encouraged him, but Evan simply leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Oh, no, that’s not a question I need answered. Besides, it wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

“What, are you scared he’s gonna hurt you?” someone yelled, and snickered. “He’d go soft on you, Strangward, he likes you too much.”

Evan laughed and looked Destin straight in the eye. “It’s not me I’m worried about getting hurt.”

The class  _ oohed _ and watched the silent exchange between the two friends. Destin’s brow was raised, and he looked skeptically amused. 

“Do you want to test that?” he asked, gesturing to the expanse of grass around them. 

Evan shrugged. “If you want to get your ass kicked.”

“Scared, Strangward?” someone else called. “I thought you’re a Gryffindor!”

Evan grinned. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I could be a figment of everyone’s imagination.” With that he cast a small smoke spell and moved behind Hal, making it look like he’d disappeared when the smoke cleared. He heard the class exclaim in surprise, shouting, “Where’d he go?”

His shoulders shook as he laughed quietly, and Hal shook his head. “You both are mysteries to me,” he told him.

“Shh,” Evan hushed, grinning at him when he looked over his shoulder to him.

Professor Alister calmed everyone down. “Alright, settle down, settle down. Evan, get out from behind Hal.”

Evan pouted as he moved from behind Hal and crossed his arms. “But that was so good,” he practically whined.

An arm came over and wrapped around his shoulders, pressing him close to a strong chest, wand still in hand. “You’ll get plenty of time to trick people later, Pirate,” Destin said, using the nickname he’d given him when he learned that his great grandfather had been a pirate.

Evan sulked. “Alright, fine,  _ Soldier _ .” He drew out the nickname he’d given Destin in return after hearing that most of his known ancestors were soldiers.

Destin laughed, and they sat down together. With another roll of his eyes, Professor Alister continued his lesson on offensive and defensive spells in duelling. 

They’d been in class for almost two months now, the start of the seventh year for the four oldest ones friends. Most of that time was spent catching up with friends and reviewing school work. The other part, however, was being informed on the upcoming event. This event would replace the Quidditch games his final year of schooling, but he was just a bit more excited than disappointed.

Every five years, three schools participate in an event called the TriWizard Tournament. The two other schools (this year Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) would send their sixth and seventh years with their headmaster to be hosted by the third school. The sixth and seventh years of each school would, if desired, write their name on a scrap of paper and place it into the Goblet of Fire, a chalice holding an everlasting flame that was enchanted to select a student from each school to compete in the Tournament and get the grandest prize, the TriWizard Cup. Once selected, the students compete, and there is no going back. It is a binding magical contract that cannot be broken unless the tournament is completed, or death (which was actually quite common). There are three trials that the students, called Champions, undertake, and in the first two are clues that will help with the next trial. In the third, the winner of the Tournament is the Champion who reaches the TriWizard Cup first.

It was an honor to be a Champion, so it was said. This year, Hogwarts was the one set to host the other two. The first time the Tournament happened was in Evan, Destin, Ash, and Hal’s second year, and they spent the whole year without the two uppermost year levels, as they were at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The halls had been a bit lesser in numbers of students and it was noticeable. Since they were underclassmen, they had stayed at Hogwarts with the rest of the school. Now, they actually had the chance to see it  _ and _ compete in it.

Not that Evan wanted to. He had enough on his plate, with N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year and graduation so close. He had no intention of dying, or putting himself, Jenna,  _ and _ Breon in more danger by practically broadcasting his whereabouts to their sister. 

The four seventh year friends walked along one of the covered walkways when several students started to chatter excitedly over by the edge of the walkways at the railing overlooking the bay. They gasped and exclaimed, all trying to look at one thing. 

Before he could think, Evan was already making his way over, pushing past people in order to see what the fuss was about. He could hear Destin calling for him, but didn’t stop. Instead he shouted behind him, “I’ll be right back!” and shouldered his way to the front.

He didn’t see anything exciting at first, just the view overlooking the sea to the north. Then, in a whoosh of air, a large object soared up in front of him, and drove him and the crowd back a few steps, fumbling over each other as they attempted to regain their balance. Evan looked up in time to see an elaborate, ten foot long carriage painted a light blue and decorated with fine, lavish Victorian designs painted, molded, and placed on the sides. It was pulled by beautiful stallions with pure white feathers, legs galloping in the air as if still set upon the ground.

He heard more exclamations and tore his eyes away from the carriage to look down. A ship emerged straight from the waters below, dark sails unfurling, excess water spilling onto the deck and back into the sea. The strong breeze caught on the sails and filled them, propelling the ship forward. 

Evan stared in awe at both sights. He was startled out of his gazing when a hand wrapped around his upper arm. “Evan,” Destin said again, this time beside him. “What—”

Evan cut him off by pointing. “It’s the other schools!” He twisted his arm to grip at Destin’s hand. “They’ve arrived!”

Destin looked at the envoys as if just noticing them. After a pause, he sighed. “At least wait for us.”

Evan nodded, head lowering a bit. “Alright.”

Destin bumped his shoulder softly. “I’ll get you some Bertie Bott’s Beans later, I promise.”

Evan perked up a bit and grinned up at him. “You better.”

They pushed back out of the crowd and continued on their way to their next class.

-

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement and energy, the talking loud and unrestrained. The four spotted a sign just inside the doors stating that all houses are divided into their assigned tables.

Reluctantly, they separated to go to their houses, and Evan made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He quickly spotted Ash’s sister Lyss sitting about halfway down and made his way over to her.

He sat heavily in the seat across from her, and she offered him a brief smile before turning back to listen to Sasha animatedly discussing a new project next to her. He waited until she was finished to ask, “What do you two think is going on?”

Sasha shrugged, folding her arms and resting her elbows on the table, the long sleeves of her robes bunching and folding up. “I think the schools are going to be introduced. I don’t really know; I asked someone else.”

Evan nodded nevertheless and looked up at the staff table up front. Professor Alister was conversing with his longtime friend the Ravenclaw Alchemy professor, Hayden Fire Dancer. Dancer’s tiny, dark brown braids bounced up and down as he nodded to whatever Alister was saying. Both kept shooting looks at the main entrance as if concerned. Headmistress Fells came over and spoke a few words to them, and they nodded, and she took her place at the podium. A familiar shape stood proudly next to her, covered by a long sheet.

Evan frowned, wondering what it was that worried them, but didn’t get the chance to as the headmistress’ voice boomed, “Students!”

The Hall instantly went quiet, and people shuffled to sit down at the benches.

“As you know, Hogwarts has been chosen to host this year’s TriWizard Tournament.” She waited with a smile as about half the Hall cheered. “Yes, I’m excited as well. In a few minutes, the students from the competing schools, as always Durmstrang Institute of Magic and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, will be introduced. Tomorrow night, after the Hallowe’en Feast, the Champions from each school will be selected by the Goblet of Fire.” She grasped the cloth sheet and tore it off, revealing a chalice of blue glass and rusting silver. Once uncovered, it sparked, and blue flame came roaring to life inside it, settling down slowly to a steady flicker. “With these Champions, three trials will commence; one to test the strength of individuality; one to strain the ability of quick thinking and agility of actions; and one to demonstrate the power to remember knowledge in stressful situations. The winner, the one who completes the tasks with extraordinary marks, the one who successfully retrieves the TriWizard Cup—” she paused for a more dramatic effect “—will be the one to receive one thousand galleons, and the title of TriWizard Champion.” 

Headmistress Fells let that sink in. “Of course, even if you don’t win, your name still goes in the history books as Champions representing Hogwarts.” She smiled at the students. “It is not a requirement to enter, and strongly not recommended for students under the age of sixteen, especially first and second year students, but unless explicitly said, you are free to enter your name into the Goblet. I—” She cut off as someone strode over to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded seriously, said a word in reply, and turned back to the students. “The other schools are ready, so I will wrap this up with a few more words. Whether you are picked or not, the Tournament does not and will not define your successes and failures later in life. What will define them are the choices you make, here and now. Without further ado, please welcome the headmasters and students of Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy.”

As the whole Hall dissolved into cheering, Evan leaned over the table to Lyss. “Where does she get those amazing speeches? Are they on the fly or does she write them down beforehand?”

Lyss gave an exaggerated face of “I don’t know,” complete with a small twist of her hands. “I don’t know, from her ass? I didn’t get the gene for good speeches, Hana did.” She referred to her older sister, who had passed away a few years ago after complications with the followers of the dark wizard Gerard Montaigne turned violent.

Evan hummed and turned to the large double doors when they started opening slowly and dramatically. 

A strong boned woman with a proud stride led a large gathering of students dressed in steel blue uniforms that fluttered as they walked. On either side of her were a man and a woman. The other woman, much like the one in the lead, wore long floor length robes of a much darker shade of blue than the students, and beads and silver bangles hung from her neck and arms. The man was dressed in the same fashion as his companions, only his robes weren't quite as long. He had two crutches and swung them as he walked, putting weight on them more than his legs, which were swathed in creamy bandages. The woman in the lead led the large group of students to the front of the room, stopping just before the podium where Headmistress Fells stood.

The woman bowed her head as a sign of respect to the Hogwarts headmistress. Fells tilted her head in the same fashion. The woman turned to face the rest of the Hall as Fells called out, “Mina Abelard, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the representing students.”

The Hall filled with applause, and the students and faculty members from Beauxbatons were led over to the Ravenclaw table, where they were seated at the frontmost end.

A moment later, another group came from the hallway and into the Hall, lead by a thin man, older than most of the Hogwarts faculty. The students were all dressed in fur and leather and a type of woven fabric dyed a deep red. The faculty were dressed in fur and leathers, with red stripes in a few places. Like the Beauxbatons headmistress, the headmaster was accompanied by two other professors on either side, but they were a few paces further behind. The man led his students to the front exactly like Beauxbatons. His head tilted slightly, but in no way as far as Headmistress Abelard, showing much less respect. Evan saw something in Headmistress Fells’ face tighten, and she showed him the same courtesy as he did her. 

Lyss muttered angrily across from Evan, “He never shows her any respect just because she’s a woman.”

The headmaster stiffly turned around, and Headmistress Fells called out, “Joniah Balthus, Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute of Magic, and the representing students.”

Clapping filled the Hall once again, and the group from Durmstrang were led to the Slytherin table, on the opposite side of the Hall from Beauxbatons.

Evan leaned over to Lyss. “I thought your mother loved Durmstrang and liked the headmaster.”

“The headmaster she knew, Taim Askell, retired a few years ago and was replaced with this asshole.” She scowled. “If only Askell had stayed on. I met him a few times. He was cold at first, but he genuinely cared about his students and treated everyone with respect.”

Evan nodded, looking to the Slytherin table and focusing his gaze on the headmaster, who sat with his back straight and shoulders back. He looked a bit haughty to Evan.

His eyes flickered down the table and found Jenna turned in her seat, looking at the front of the room. She looked back in time to catch Evan’s gaze, and she shrugged.

At the front of the room, Headmistress Fells continued. “Welcome, students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It is an honor having you here. As it might have been explained to you, the three Trials of the TriWizard Tournament will take place during many points in the school year; one in less than two months’ time, one shortly after the beginning of the new year, and one just before the school year ends. The Goblet of Fire will be open to name submissions this evening after dinner.”

She went on for a while more, then, after a few announcements from a few members of the faculty and the whereabouts of where the students and faculty of the visiting schools would be sleeping, the Hall was dismissed.

-

Evan knocked on the door to the Headmistress’ office before dinner that night. Upon hearing permission to enter, he opened the door, holding it for Jenna and Breon as well. The siblings made their way to the desk, where Professor Fells sat.

She had small reading glasses on and was frowning at a thin stack of papers in her hands, maybe about three or four pages. After a moment, she swiped at her face and smiled at them, gesturing with the papers to the chairs in front of them. “Please, sit, though this won’t take long, I don’t think.”

The three sat, casting curious glances at one another.

Professor Fells set the stack of papers down and straightened her posture a bit, sweeping her choppy dark hair back with a golden brown hand sporting several callouses. “Now, I’ve sent letters back and forth with your father and your uncle recently. I wanted to see what they thought of the Tournament. I wondered, before I tell you anything, what they’ve said to you about it.”

Evan shifted a bit. “My father said not to participate, and that if one of us does, and we get selected, then that could put all of us—and everyone else here—in danger.”

Fells nodded. “Yes, he told me the exact same thing as well.” She eyed them, concerned and observant. “You understand why, yes?”

Evan, Jenna, and Breon all nodded. “We do,” Breon said. Evan and Jenna gave murmurs of agreement.

The professor gazed at them for a little longer before sighing softly and giving them a well meaning smile. “Well, that’s all I really wanted to talk to you about. Do you wish to say anything else?”

Choruses of “no” came from them.

She nodded once. “You are dismissed, then. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Evan spent that night thinking. Partly of the Tournament and who would be picked, and what the trials would be.

The other part was of Destin, wishing not for the first time that he could be there beside him in the dormitory.

Evan fell asleep not long after.

-

Tully Samara waited for the perfect time to sneak from the quarters housing the Durmstrang students. After being there for three weeks already, it was time to put his employer’s plan into motion.

Despite being above the age of graduation in any of the schools, he’d used an Aging Potion to make it look like he was younger and posed as a transfer student. He had some Polyjuice Potion on hand at all times as well, in case he needed to don a different disguise. The only thing he lacked was a hair of another person, though he intended to get one. 

He whispered a charm at the large stone doors, and they unlocked without a sound. Pushing it open only for his body to slip through, he closed and locked it back up and crept silently down the corridor. Using his very fine and well made Spruce wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, he cast  _ lumos _ , and blue light seeped from the tip of the wood. Samara encountered a few faculty members making rounds, and each time he did he momentarily dazed them long enough to slip by unnoticed. He may be a bastard but he liked to think he was a clever bastard.

Samara reached the grand doors to the Great Hall after what seemed like forever. He pushed open the doors and caught them before they could drift away too far, then locked them. He wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get caught.

Turning around, he was met with the bright light coming from the magical, eternal blue flame flickering from the Goblet of Fire. It was beautiful. 

He grinned. He couldn’t wait to toy with this.

From a bag perched on his hip and slung over his shoulders, he produced a few books, flipping through the pages, some more quickly than others. He opened each book to an important page and set them in a sort of semi-circle around him, just at the base of the stand which held up the Goblet. 

He held up his wand. His arm made fluid, slow and purposeful movements. 

Chanting fell from his lips.

The Goblet grew brighter.

His lips curled into a sneer.

-

“So, what is this?” Evan frowned at the drawing in his hands. He turned it this way and that, but he couldn’t figure out how this was supposed to be looked at.

There were five of them today; Evan, Destin, Jenna, Breon, and Hal. They were all sitting in the courtyard, at one of their favorite spots of residence—the same tree that Evan and Destin had sat under all those years ago. The others were off doing who-knows-what. 

Destin snatched it from him and turned it so that it was the right side up. “That,” he stressed, “is my new design.”

Evan looked like he wanted to turn it upside down again. “I can’t really make out much of the actual drawing amidst the calculations and measurements. What is it?”

Destin rolled his eyes and picked up a piece of machinery he’d been fixing. “It’s supposed to be a dog.”

Evan’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, what breed?” 

“Border terrier,” Destin answered, not looking up.

“Really?” Jenna asked. “Those aren’t really that big. With a machine that requires big machinations and in such a small body, wouldn’t that be a disaster?”

“Not if you recalculate the size and circumference of each piece and arrange them accordingly.” Destin held up the piece in his hands, observing it with better lighting. He squinted. “Is it just me or is this too tight?”

Evan took it from his hand and held it up as well, closing one eye to gauge the light shining through the gears. “It’s too tight.”

Destin cursed softly and muttered a “thank you” to Evan once he got it back, pulling out a few tools to loosen the piece. He’d have to start several things over and replace a few parts.

Hal looked at the three of them, blinking in confusion. “Uh. . . What?”

Breon shook his head and levered his homework higher onto his lap. “I have no clue.”

Evan grabbed a handful of Every Flavor Beans and popped a few in his mouth. “What’s the dog for?”

Destin shrugged. “Personal project, I guess.” He set aside his work with a small huff and finally picked up his discarded Alchemy papers. “Professor Dancer encouraged the whole class to take on their own project to work on for the year.”

Hal whistled. “All that work in, what, a few weeks?”

Evan snickered, covering his mouth. “He’s been working on this for  _ months _ . Ever since he found out he was accepted into the class for our final year. He’s been so adamant about it that he won’t stop working on it for even two minutes.”

Destin threw a screw at him, and he easily blocked it with a folder. “Stop spilling everything!”

Evan only laughed harder, unaffected by the glare in his direction.

Jenna looked over at Hal, exasperated. “I’m not sure why they do this, there’s really no point to their arguments.”

Hal breathed out, brow pinched but unconcerned. “I swear. . .”

Breon frowned, then snapped his fingers like he’d just realized something. “Oh! Hold on, I have a newspaper for today, I forgot about it.” He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a rumpled and rolled up newspaper tied with a string. He gently brushed off a bowtruckle that was climbing up his shoulder and untied the string, spreading the paper out. On the front page was a black and white image that was moving slightly. “Here, take a look.”

They all gathered around it, squinting at the words underneath  _ THE DAILY PROPHET _ . Destin read the headline:  _ DARK WIZARD MONTAIGNE DEAD, JUMPED OFF TOWER. _

“What?” Destin asked, moving the paper so he could read it better.

_ Dark wizard Gerard Montaigne found dead. Sources say he died falling from a tower. Many speculate it was murder, but Ministry officials find no evidence of foul play. Wife Marina Tomlin and daughter Madeline Montaigne flee as son Jarat Montaigne claims what his father left behind.  _

Destin moved back, frowning heavily. “What does this mean, then?”

Breon shrugged, looking at the paper. “I have no idea.”

Hal shifted and pointed hesitantly at the writing underneath the headline. “Uhh…” 

Hal’s finger rested on the words  _ MONTAIGNE’S MOST ARDENT FOLLOWER MARIN KARN ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN. _

Destin looked at it blankly, his face stoney. He took a deep breath and turned the page to where the article about Montaigne’s death continued. “What do you think it was?”

“The— escape?” Breon questioned hesitantly.

“Montaigne’s death. What do you think did him?”

“Um.” Breon and Hal eyed him, glancing at Evan, who shrugged. “It... could have been murder, I guess,” Breon said, still a bit cautious. “I’m not sure. The Ministry will take care of this, right?”

Destin refolded the paper and handed it back, not looking at anyone. “The Ministry won’t solve this themselves.”

-

Dinner passed by unceremoniously, though people were buzzing with excitement in anticipation for what was to come later on in the evening. Once dinner was over, they were temporarily dismissed, and were summoned back later to find all the tables had been pushed to the side, divided into uneven sections for the different schools; Hogwarts taking the whole right side of the room, as it was housing their whole school; Durmstrang and Beauxbatons on the left side, with the Durmstrang students seated closer to the staff table and the Beauxbatons students closer to the doors. 

The five of them remained close, sitting together in a section on the Hogwarts side, with more of their friends finding them and settling close by. The Great Hall was alight with excitement, murmuring and chattering filling the Hall. 

Evan was humming a tune, looking pretty calm about the proceedings, an easy smile on his face.

Destin nudged him. “Excited?”

Evan shrugged, as if trying to come off as indifferent, but the light in his eyes said otherwise.

Destin rolled his eyes with a smile and wrapped an arm around Evan’s shoulders, drawing him in. Evan scooted closer approvingly and stayed still to keep Destin’s arm around him.

After a moment, though, Evan’s focus shifted, and he frowned. “Jenna? What’s wrong?”

Destin looked over to Evan’s sister. Her demeanor was the complete opposite of Evan’s. Her gold colored eyes were narrowed, her fingers creeping closer and closer to her temples as if she had a headache. Her gaze was drawn to the Goblet of Fire, which had been moved to the middle of the room to be easier to see. “I’m not sure,” she admitted, barely heard over the bubbling of the crowd. “I just... think something bad will happen.”

That worried Destin a bit. Jenna was known to have many hunches, and all, if not most, have been right. Her clairvoyant powers were nothing to gloss over.

“Good evening, students,” boomed Professor Fells’ voice. She’d made her way to the middle of the room by the Goblet of Fire, where everyone could see her. She raised her wand, a perspicacious thing of Cedarwood and a Unicorn hair core, gathering everyone’s attention. “Tonight, the TriWizard Champions will be chosen.” She smiled as students and faculty cheered. “Yes, yes, you’re all excited, I know. The Goblet of Fire will be choosing students in just a moment. As I’ve said before, the Goblet chooses the one who it deems is the best of each school. If you don’t get picked, please know that it doesn’t mean it is your fault that you are not seen as the best in the Goblet’s opinion. Each and every one of you is a remarkable student, and not being chosen only means that you are not suited for these tasks and are better off not participating. This also means that you will not have front-row seats.” She paused as some people laughed. “With that, I believe the Goblet of Fire is ready to choose its Champions.” She gestured to the wide aisle parting the room in half where she stood at the middle. “Chosen Champions will walk down this aisle and step into the faculty room, where you will be briefed on later events.”

The Goblet’s blue flame flickered wildly, then dimmed, growing smaller. Everyone held their breath as a charred piece of paper was spewed into the air from the flame. It drifted down, its descent much like the zigzagging of a feather, and was caught by Professor Fells. She turned the paper and read the script aloud in a clear, carrying voice. “From Durmstrang Institute: Yorie Cooper.”

The Durmstrang students erupted in applause and cheering. A girl, maybe a year younger than Destin, proudly stepped around her fellow classmates and into the aisle, smiling at people who congratulated her as she passed. She shook Professor Fells’ hand with a grin, then made her way down the aisle and into the open faculty room.

The Goblet’s fire shrank again, and the noise simmered down to murmurs. Another paper zipped into the air, zigzagged down, and was just barely caught by Hogwarts’ headmistress. She held the paper delicately as it smoked. “From Beauxbatons Academy: Tully Samara.”

Evan stiffened beside Destin as the Beauxbatons students exploded into cheering. “Evan?” he asked over the noise.

Evan was frowning, brows drawn tightly. A second later he shook his head. “I’m fine.” His expression said not to press it.

It didn’t stop Destin from worrying.

A young man stepped up, his demeanor clearly proud and arrogant looking even from afar. He briefly shook hands with Professor Fells, then disappeared into the faculty room.

For the third and final time, the Goblet retracted in size. The blue flames spit out another piece of paper, which drifted wildly for a second before fluttering down into the hands of the headmistress.

Professor Fells called out, “The last champion, from Hogwarts...” She looked at the name and froze. The color drained from her face. Students shifted and whispered, wondering why she reacted as such.

Alarm bells set off in Destin’s head, clanging around and threatening giving him a headache. Who was chosen?

Finally, she called out, softer than the others, “Evan Strangward.”

-

Evan’s own name rung in his ears. His mind played it over and over, somehow not fully grasping it. When it finally registered, it was with the clamoring of the students cheering, sounding like white noise, nonsensical and indecipherable. 

He didn’t move. 

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. 

He could hear his friends urging him to get up, but they were nothing compared to the heartbroken, devastated voice of his brother asking him, “ _ What the hell happened? _ ”

Someone nudged him, pushed him, urging him to stand. When his unfocused eyes refocused, he saw Destin’s face of mixed emotions, the most prominent being dejected reservation. Again, he prodded him, saying quietly, “Go up, Evan.”

His body started moving with the command before he could think. The crowd had subdued some when no one rose, but upon seeing Evan stand they came back fully and much louder than before. His shaky legs took him to the aisle. He barely acknowledged the outstretched hand from the headmistress, but he managed to take it within his grasp. Instead of shaking it like she did the others, she held onto it, squeezing it tightly.

She said something to the crowd, and the students rippled like a blanket being shaken out as they stood, presumably having been dismissed. She led him to the faculty room, his mind muddled. In the blink of an eye, they were in the room, the door shutting with a loud bang, and suddenly he was surrounded by teachers of all three schools, demanding answers to questions he couldn’t even comprehend.

Someone shooed them away, making them shush, then tilted Evan’s head up to look at them.

“Evan?” Professor Alister’s voice said. “Are you alright?”

His next few breaths were choked, and his chest felt tight, like he couldn’t breathe, and panic started to rise up in him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but he couldn’t, his mouth was too dry.

Evan shook his head, trying to keep the panic at bay. The teachers seemed to think this was his answer, as they herded him to a chair, and not long a cup of something bland was pushed in front of his face, someone urging him to drink. Shakily, he took the cup and sipped, the dull taste of water filling his mouth. He pulled it away, coughing.

Faintly he could hear someone saying, “Give him a potion to calm down. Honestly, this is too much work for an overreacting child.” It was followed by someone else politely telling that first person to close their mouth and stand somewhere else.

His mind and throat cleared enough to finally be able to calm himself. He sucked in cool air, forcing back more coughs that threatened to spill over.

“Are you okay now?” Professor Fells asked him gently, kneeling down in front of him, uncaring about getting her long robes dirty from the floor.

Evan took a few more breaths, then nodded, unable to get his head up past the floor. “Yes,” he said, croaking and hardly audible. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes.”

She nodded. “Okay. Evan, you have to be very straight and honest with me, alright? I need you to answer some very important questions, can you do that?”

Evan nodded.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“No,” he rasped.

“Did you get someone else to?”

“No.”

“Did you know your name was put in the Goblet?”

“No.”

“Did you want to participate, despite everything that has been discussed?”

“No.” Evan coughed.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, then nodded. “Alright.” She let out a deep breath. “Alright.”

“He’s clearly lying!” Someone said.

Evan’s shoulders tensed. It was the same person who’d insisted on giving him a potion to calm down.

“He’s obviously a rulebreaker, someone who has no respect for authority or—”

“Professor Balthus,” Professor Tyburn said sharply. “He is a student here at Hogwarts who has done nothing to provoke your idiocy and cruelty. He has some of the highest grades in his class and has never once broken a school rule, or gone against authority. I’d suggest you leave off accusing students of other schools before knowing anything about them.”

Alister said tiredly, “We need to do something about this. Dancer, do you know if there’s anything we can do to undo the binding?”

“No, nothing,” the Alchemy professor said. “The Goblet, once choosing someone, forms a powerful magical contract that cannot be broken. If he doesn’t participate, he will be in excruciating pain that most likely will lead to his death.”

“Oh great,” Alister replied blandly. “That’s perfect.”

“There’s nothing to do.” Another woman’s voice came, much older and unrecognizable to Evan. “We have to let him participate.”

Headmistress Fells sighed. “We’ll need to double—no, triple the security here. Make sure his name does not come up in anything public and does not overuse it in school propaganda. Don’t mention all of the Champions’ names to decrease the amount of suspicion anyone might have. The last thing we want is for other people to get even more suspicious.” She looked to her husband. “I don’t want him going back to his dorm alone. Could you find one of his friends, maybe Lyss, or Ash, or Destin, or either of his siblings to escort him back?”

“Of course.” Footsteps padded on the ground, disappearing past the door.

“Professor Abelard, could you address the other two Champions?”

“Of course,” said the unfamiliar woman who had spoken. She went off into another section of the room, presumably to where the other Champions had drifted.

After dismissing the other teachers, Professor Fells stayed with Evan, still kneeling in front of him even though he knew that being in such a position for that long must hurt. He was grateful for her support, and the support of some of the other Hogwarts teachers. 

Not long later, multiple pairs of footsteps came into the room. One pair sped up faster than the others, coming closer, then someone kneeled in front of him next to the headmistress. Familiar lightly tanned hands with calluses came into view, taking one hand and tilting his face up with the other hand. The honey brown eyes staring back at him were pained. Evan wanted to look away.

“Come on.” Destin helped him to his feet. “Let’s get you back.”

He supported Evan as they shuffled to the door where Lyss lingered in the doorway, listening to something her father was saying. She nodded to what he said, then held the door open for the two on their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes out on December 10th!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of confession time!!! Secrets are revealed, yet some are still hidden.

_ November 1st, 1922 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

They were lucky the next day was a day off. No classes the next day to stress them out more, or see people who would give them what they didn’t want.

Breon could tell Jenna wanted to scream, to shout, to hit something, _ anything, _to complain about how unfair everything was. He knew she wanted to blame someone but they didn’t know who. No one did, especially not Evan.

In the many years that the three had been attending Hogwarts, they’d told no one about their hardships. They avoided the complicated and prying questions that way. But now, it seems that they may have to spill _ everything _ in order to keep everyone safe. 

Evan was... not _ okay. _From what Breon saw of him the night the Champions were chosen, he was distressed, worried, and hardly responsive. He suspected that really the only two things that kept him together were trying to keep Jenna and Breon from worrying about him and Destin’s constant support. 

Their friends were confused and baffled on how they reacted to Evan being chosen as a Champion. They knew that Evan had had no plans to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire, but they didn’t realize how important it was that none of the siblings to put their name in. They would probably start asking questions soon; the complicated, prying ones they tried so hard to avoid. 

The three of them discussed what to do in an alcove in one of the highest towers, somewhere they wouldn’t be interrupted. Jenna, intending it to be a substitute to destroying something, had sent an owl to Harol and Latham Strangward, telling them what had happened. A response wouldn’t come for at least another few days, and they had to decide what to do themselves in the meantime.

She had still lit one of the DADA training dummies alight.

“What will we tell them?” Breon asked. “They’re our friends, we need to tell them _ something.” _

Jenna huffed an aggravated breath and drew her knees up to her chest. “I agree, but what exactly? We can’t really spill everything to them, we have no idea what they’ll do with it.”

“They won’t go telling Celestine about us!” Breon argued. 

She groaned. “I _ know, _I know, but still. We have to be careful.”

“I told Destin,” Evan said simply, quietly. “Years ago. I couldn’t keep it from him even if I wanted to.”

“Did he find out on his own?” Jenna asked him, wary.

Evan shook his head. “No, but I think he would’ve eventually anyway. It didn’t feel right to not tell him and have problems later on because I didn’t.”

“Well, shit,” Jenna said passive aggressively. 

“You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do the same if we had more time, and more of a choice,” Evan retorted. “Both of you.”

Jenna exhaled forcefully. “Alright. Fine. Yes, I _ would. _But— awe, forget it, arguing isn’t helping right now.” She bit her lip, obviously frustrated. Her shoulders sagged a moment later. “Should we tell everyone?”

“Everyone as in…?” Breon trailed off, wide eyed.

“Only our closest friends,” Jenna elaborated. 

“Why?” Breon asked, confused.

“We have to help with the trials, keep Celestine from finding us, draw as little attention to Evan as possible, and keep everyone at school from knowing they could all be in danger. We can’t do that alone. We need help.” She rubbed her forehead. “Harol and Latham aren’t going to be happy about this.”

Evan said nothing, though they all knew he shared the same feelings. 

Breon’s hand slowly inched over to Evan’s and grasped it gently. Although his older brother rarely needed this kind of support, he knew this was one of the few times he did.

Jenna looked at them with a sad, worried expression. “We’ll be okay,” she said softly, almost as if she was trying to convince herself. “It’ll all work out.”

Breon desperately wished that what she said would turn out to be true.

-

At their request, Destin signaled his enchanted coins passed out to their friends to heat up and tell them a time and meeting place later that night. The coins had been used many times over the years, and they do not fail them now.

Breon knew when his own coin changed, as it sent a flash of heat from the pocket of his robe that lay against his thigh. He pulled it out and examined it, making sure the time and place were what they had agreed upon, and nodded in satisfaction.

Later that Sunday night, during the free time they had before dinner, Breon, Jenna, and Evan met up in the Astronomy Tower. Stars were already showing in the dark sky, some areas blackened by passing clouds.

The Astronomy Tower was interesting to Breon. Open to the outside, it had no walls at the top, only a platform with an intricate roof and huge ribbons of rotating metal suspended low in the air, forming a sphere. Directly below that was a circular hole in the floor where you could overlook the spiraling staircase leading to the top floor. Four plain but no less impressive wide pillars propped up the ceiling. There were no railings at the sides, so Breon often had to remind himself to not lean too far over the edge or he might fall off.

Wizard lights hung suspended in the air closer to the high ceiling, giving a dull bluish glow about the space. Someone had cast a cold resistant charm, making the air a bit more bearable than the winter chill that had set in. Several of their friends were already gathered there—Lyss, Ash, and Destin—presumably having just come from their common rooms or dorms, since their student’s robes were absent, replaced with comfortable clothes.

As soon as Evan spotted Destin, his pace hastened until he knocked into him, head down and settled against his chest. Destin startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and drawing him closer. 

Breon looked away as Destin whispered something in Evan’s ear. Comfort, maybe? It wasn’t his business.

Ash stepped forward, a little on edge from the tense atmosphere that had suddenly descended upon them. “What—”

“We’ll explain once everyone is here,” Jenna said. Despite her obvious efforts to keep her voice steady, her words had a slight tremble.

None of the siblings looked anyone in the eyes.

Minutes later, Sasha, Lila, and Hal came clamoring up from the stairs. They said their greetings, a bit miffed at the unusually dismal atmosphere.

“So,” Hal started, “is something important going on?” He looked to Destin as he said it, since he was the one who sent out the message.

Destin and Evan had moved over to one of the pillars and were sitting together at the base, very close to each other. Evan still refused to look up.

“Yes,” Destin responded. His tone was lacking some of its usual fervor, sounding a bit tired. “Although it’s not mine to tell.”

Hal blinked in confusion. “Then who—?”

Jenna cleared her throat. “Now that we’re all here, we’ll go ahead and start.” She motioned to the floor, lowering herself to sit crossed legged. “Sit down. I’m not standing and I don’t want you looming over me.”

Ash raised a brow to Breon at that, probably asking why she was so prickly. Breon only gave a muted sigh and held his hand up, signaling him to wait.

Once everyone was seated, Jenna began. “First, whatever we tell you does not leave this tower.” She glared at everyone one by one. “Is that clear?”

There came a chorus of a confused “yes.” 

She continued. “Second, the information that you will be told is extremely important, and puts you at a high risk of being in danger, so if you don’t want to hear it, you should leave now.”

Their friends stared at her wide-eyed, concerned and alarmed, but everyone stayed put.

Jenna nodded to herself, chewing her lip. She suddenly seemed almost timid. “Alright.” She looked at Breon, then Evan, and took a deep breath. “The dark wizard Celestine. Know of her?”

Only Ash and Lyss nodded, while the rest shook their heads. No one said anything, too intimidated by the heavy information they were about to receive. 

“She’s... well, she…” Jenna paused. “She’s our sister.”

A stretch of silence came, before a “_ What?” _came from Ash.

“Our family is... different... than other families.” Breon wrung his hands. “There’s a tradition passed down in our family. The firstborn, who is always a girl, absorbs the power of her younger siblings in order to get more powerful. Upon birth, she is a squib. After absorbing her siblings’ powers, she is nearly unopposed in terms of magical strength.”

“A-absorb?” Sasha repeated. 

Jenna nodded. “In order for the next firstborn daughter to be magically powerful, she takes on many powerful consorts, ranging from as little as three to as many as ten. Each one fathers an equally powerful child, who later bestow their powers on the eldest. Our fathers were consorts to our mother, Iona. Whereas most were cast aside as soon as the child’s survival to infancy was assured, Evan’s father, Harol, came back, even after Evan was long since born. After a while, they fell in love, and had a second child, Jak.”

“It’s why we all have different fathers,” Breon added quietly, refusing to look up. “Celestine’s father is unknown. Our mother had no clue who he was as well, only that he would give her her first child. The whole thing was arranged by her own mother, as her own mother before her did her father, and so on. The first child is always fathered by an unknown individual chosen by the mother.”

Breon heard someone mutter, “This is absurd. . .” He flinched.

Lila hesitated before asking, “Why were your fathers chosen? How many consorts did your mother have?”

Jenna cast a look at Breon. “Our mother chose four consorts. I... my father was a metamorphmagus, and... and could speak Parseltongue. Both were passed down to me.”

“My father was a spellsinger, with an affinity for water.” Breon scowled. “It explains why people like my singing so much.”

They waited a moment, seeing if Evan would speak. He remained silent, and the quiet stretched on until it became uncomfortable. Breon was about to speak when Evan muttered, “I have control over the weather.”

“Weather?” Lyss repeated incredulously.

Evan nodded, eyes downcast. “My father’s family has passed down the ability to control the weather for millenia. In every generation, there is always one who is born with the ability.” Finally, his head came up slightly. His eyes were dark, his skin pale in the blue hue of the wizard lights. “Celestine always told me I was the strongest one of us all.”

Jenna and Evan locked gazes for a moment before looking away. Breon knew what that meant. Looks like they were keeping even more secrets from them.

Share one thing, hide another. It was always like this.

Ignoring the bile in his throat, Breon continued their story. “Claire, the second child after Celestine, was fathered by a duelist specializing in elemental magic. She inherited her father’s ability, although it was of a much lesser scale than his. Our mother was displeased by this, so once that consort was cast aside, she sought after someone of similar abilities more powerful than her previous consort. By that way, she found Harol.

“Even before they had Evan, they were pretty attached to each other. They had managed to become friends before lovers, unlike any of her other consorts. Even after Evan was born, she couldn’t send Harol away. She was eager to have the rest of us, so as soon as she could, she got two more consorts, bedded them, and had their children—Jenna and I. Harol had no idea what was going on during that time. He still stayed by her side, thinking she was just a woman who had terrible luck in love.” Breon wiped his eyes, his throat tight.

Jenna took over where he left off. “After Jak, the youngest, was born, Harol found out the truth about what we were fated for. He pleaded with our mother, trying to save us from a fate worse than death. She was almost swayed when Celestine took matters into her own hands.” She glared down at her hands. “She took Jak and Claire... and murdered them.” A glint of light reflected off a falling tear that landed on her fingers. “From birth, we’ve had certain wands with specialized cores that complimented and enhanced our powers. They can only be used by the person they were made for. Mine has a dragon’s eye core, Breon’s a siren’s vocal cord, Evan’s a mermaid scale and a Thunderbird’s feather. Claire’s was small pieces of every element—air, wind, fire, and water. Jak’s—his—” Her fingers clenched into fists. “His was filled with Iona’s own blood.”

“What was Jak’s power?” Lila asked, slowly and cautiously.

“We don’t know.” Breon’s voice shook as he said that.

Jenna cleared her throat once more. “Once they... once they were gone, their wands were free for Celestine to take. She stripped the cores from those wands and added it to her own wand, the Empress Wand.”

“The Empress Wand takes the core of every wand given to each illegitimate child, allowing the firstborn daughter to claim that power. It has been passed down through every generation. It is what gives her the ability to wield such power with none of her own,” Breon explained.

“This is— a _ lot _ to process,” Ash said shakily, running a hand through his hair.

Breon bit his lip. “Maybe we should give them some time—?”

Jenna shook her head, face hardening. “We don’t have that kind of time. The first trial is in less than a month, Breon. We don’t have any time to spare for this.”

“But let them at least have a minute or two!” Breon pleaded. “Please, Jenna.”

She forcibly exhaled through her nose, pinching the bridge. “Alright,” she said, with a little less feeling. 

Breon sat back, feeling both relief and dread. After all their years together, he knew that none of their friends would turn them in to Celestine, but he still worried about their reactions. 

“Forgive me for asking,” Lila started, “but—why are you telling us this? This isn’t a joke, right? If it is, it’s not funny.”

Jenna pursed her lips. “It’s definitely not a joke. Originally, we were going to keep this a secret, just between us, and hold out until after graduation, and go back into hiding. But with Evan going to participate in the Tournament, it will inevitably alert Celestine to our whereabouts and have her come looking for us here, putting everyone attending Hogwarts or spectating the Tournament at risk, including you. It seemed only fair to let you know before your probable death.”

Breon gave Jenna a sideways look. “_ And _ to see if you would be willing to help.”

“Help? Help how?” Sasha questioned, looking back and forth between all three siblings.

Evan shifted, joining in at last. “With... with me being a Champion, it puts a high risk on us being found by Celestine. By competing, we’ll be more traceable and we’ll be found out in no time.” He looked up, and his eyes caught the light from the wizard lights. “We’re asking that you help mask us, and keep the public eye away as much as possible.”

“Mask?” Ash asked. “How? With magic?”

Jenna rocked her hand. “Among... other ways. We want to use as many non magical methods as possible, though sometimes the magical ones are better.”

Hal frowned, looking sideways at Destin. “You’ve been quiet since the start,” he stated. “Why? I’d expect you to be a bit more... expressive than this.”

Destin crossed his arms over his chest. “I already knew,” he said bluntly. “And I’ve already agreed.”

Hal looked at him, studying his face. “Well... if you agreed, then I will too.”

Evan, Breon, and Jenna shared a look of mixed hope and disbelief. 

Lyss and Ash stared at each other, a nonverbal conversation passing between them. After a moment Lyss asked, “Do our parents know?”

“From the beginning,” Breon confirmed. “They’re part of the reason we’re here at Hogwarts.”

Lyss’ brows furrowed. “Why didn’t they tell us...?” she murmured to herself.

“Likely they didn’t want to put you in danger. Or tell you something you weren’t meant to hear.”

She stared at the ground, chewing her lip. She nodded. “Alright. I agree.”

Ash looked at her for several seconds, then said, “I do, too.”

Lila snorted. “Follow the crowd, why don’t you.” She thought for a moment, then said, sighing, “I’ve got nothing better to do. This might make me better at espionage anyway.”

Sasha was the only one left. She hesitated as they all waited for her response. Her eyes met with Breon’s, and he silently pleaded with her.

Finally her shoulders slumped. “Alright. I’ll help.”

There was silence for a few moments before Jenna slumped over, her forehead touching the floor. She started laughing hysterically. “I did _ not _ think that was going to happen,” she wheezed.

Breon looked at her with no pity. “Oh ye of little faith,” he said, which earned him a blind jab in the side. 

Evan sighed. “Why do _ I _ have to be the oldest of the three of us?”

“Because you are, deal with it,” Jenna said, a bit muffled by the floor.

The others chuckled a bit.

And just like that, the tension decreased, thought it still hung over their heads, ever present the rest of the evening. 

-

That Monday, Evan and Destin were summoned to Professor Alister’s office. They suspected it was something to do with the Tournament, but they couldn’t figure out why it was the two of them. Or rather, why Destin was being summoned as well. 

With only less than a week left before the first Trial, Evan was getting a bit anxious and jittery. He worried the others, but he brushed it off, insisting he was fine.

He was fine. He was alright. He could do this.

That’s what he told himself, but it didn’t stop him from choking back tears of frustration and stress from time to time. 

They entered the DADA professor’s office and hovered just inside the door. Professor Alister was standing, rubbing the reddish stubble on his chin while gazing thoughtfully at something on his desk. He looked up when he heard their footsteps and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Evan, Destin.” He motioned them to come closer. “I bet you’re wondering why you two are here.”

“We are,” Destin confirmed, slightly wary. “Is there something wrong?”

Alister shook his head. “No. I called you two here so we could discuss something very important.” He went around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, folding his arms. “You both have good grades in my class, as well as other class, though those are a bit out of my field of expertise. In recent events, it seems like many students who came here to Hogwarts for additional safety are now, well, in more danger than we had anticipated.” Seeing Evan’s flinch, he rushed on. “It’s not your fault, Evan. We among the faculty agree that you had no say in getting chosen, and there is no evidence supporting that you did.”

Evan nodded, though part of him was still unconvinced.

The professor continued. “We have decided to adjust this year’s academic course for all students and add more defensive and offensive material. Although, the students who are more at risk than others may need even more extra material, so the headmistress has asked myself and a few of the other teachers to privately meet with those students and give them extra lessons. Since you two work well together, and are pretty close, the two of you will be taking these lessons together.” 

Evan and Destin shared a small look. Did this mean he knew they’d told each other the real meaning they’re at Hogwarts? Or maybe he assumed so? He was right about them being close. It wouldn’t be a surprise that he’d come to that conclusion. In any case, they can open up about that with someone else now other than each other.

“What sort of things are you coaching us on?” Evan asked. 

“Offensive and defensive spells, masking spells, hexes, and, by special permission, a few high level spells that may or may not be banned from how powerful they are.” Alister grinned. “Those spells are pretty good in a pinch. Even if you don’t do them correctly, they can still protect you pretty well.”

“When do we start lessons?” Destin asked. 

“We’ll set a schedule, meeting on days that you both don’t have much going on. We can adjust it if needed, but given that I have many students to meet with, we’ll try to keep it to a certain day at a certain time once or twice a week. Sound good?”

Evan nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Alister shook his head and laughed. “In all my years of teaching, I’m still not used to being called ‘sir.’” He smiled that them. “I believe that’s all for today. Enjoy the rest of your time. Get some rest, too, for you never know when you’ll have the chance to again.”

-

“Jenna?”

Jenna turned to see Ash approaching her in the courtyard. She lifted her chin in greeting. “Hello.”

Ash came up beside her, where she stood gazing at the darkening sky. “Aren’t you cold?” he asked, motioning to the lack of better cold weather clothing.

Jenna folded her arms around herself. “I don’t really care about the cold right now.” Despite her words, a small shiver ran up her spine, and her body tensed to suppress it. She hunched her shoulders so that they nearly touched her ears. “I’m fine,” she insisted, feeling his eyes on her. 

She could still feel Ash’s gaze, but the weight of it wasn’t as heavy. “Alright,” he said softly, and they lapsed into silence.

Anxiety started bubbling in her now that he was here. Did he want something? Did he come here to ask more questions about the truth they’d revealed not even two weeks ago? Frankly, she was still a bit nervous about how everyone will act now that so much was out in the open. What sort of thoughts or feelings were they hiding about it? Were they positive or negative? Neither?

She didn’t know, and she hated not knowing.

Beside her, she could sense Ash shifting. “So... um. You can... speak Parseltongue?” he attempted, albeit very awkwardly.

She nodded, refusing to take her eyes off the sky.

He shifted again. “What’s it like...?”

She set her jaw. “Like speaking any other language you’re fluent in.”

Adrian was silent. She didn’t see his reaction. After a few more moments, he asked, “Are you... alright?”

Jenna breathed in slowly. “No. I am not alright,” she said bitterly. Her hands tightened around her arms. “My brother was selected as a TriWizard Champion, my sister might come and kill us all, and I don’t know what the hell to do.” She angrily blinked back tears. “We didn’t ask for any of this, so why—_ why _ —is this _ happening?” _

She stewed in her anger, letting it consume her so she doesn’t start full on sobbing in public, and especially not in front of Ash. While he was someone she respected and liked, she didn’t want him thinking she wasn’t strong. She _ was _ strong, and she knew it. She had to be. There was no time for weakness.

Jenna felt a hand rest on her upper back, and she felt it tug her gently to the side. Next thing she knew Ash was hugging her, pressing her to him. “I know it’s not enough, but... I’m sorry,” he whispered. “The bad things that happen to people are often unwarranted, but we can’t change the past. All we can do is keep going.”

Faintly, Jenna remembered years ago when Ash and Lyss had lost their older sister, Hanalea. Ash had retreated into himself, turning dark and empty, throwing himself into his studies, unable to drag himself back out. Lyss had become bitter, lashing out when she got frustrated or upset. It took a lot of patience, support, and help to get them in a better place, though they weren’t, and never will be, back to how they were.

She remembered emphathizing with them, knowing their pain and how it must feel, and helping them all she could. Now, wrapped in Adrian’s arms, she couldn’t help but think he was returning the favor.

Voice choked, she said, “I don’t want to live in fear again.”

Ash held her tighter and said nothing.

Jenna could feel tears spring to her eyes, and she pushed at his chest. “I don’t want to be in the open,” she mumbled. “I don’t want people looking.”

“Alright,” Ash said gently, as if he understood. He took her hand and led her to an alcove that was mostly hidden from view. He looked at her with knowing eyes, and she finally caved, burying her face in his shoulder and breathing heavily, body racking with silent sobs. He brought his arms around her and held on tightly, stroking her hair, and murmured sweet nothings to her as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is a day late, I was a bit distracted. Here’s the latest chapter!! Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last minute preparations for the Tournament. The first Trial has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

_ November 14th, 1922 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

Destin screwed in the last piece, turning the wrench in his hand to tighten the cinch. He wiped some sweat off his brow and stepped back. He scanned the notes in the margin of his notebook. “I think that’s it.”

The Alchemy room was empty save a few other students, himself, Hal, Lila, and Evan. Professor Dancer was at his desk, sorting through some paperwork, as his wife, the Muggle Studies professor Cat Tyburn, sat on his desk and chattered on about something inaudible from where they were.

Hal inspected the machine and whistled. “Damn. How much work did you put into this?”

“A lot,” Destin promised. “Let’s see if it’ll work.”

He brought out his wand and reread the charm that Professors Dancer and Jemson had recommended. He muttered the words, and a bright light came from the end of his wand and flowed into the machine. The metal glowed softly, and after a second the light dissipated. The four of them held their breath as they waited for something to happen.

When nothing did, Evan slid Destin’s notebook closer to him and reviewed the sketches. “Is there something wrong with the interior gears?”

Destin leaned over to look at it over his shoulder. “There shouldn’t be, I checked them at least four times. Maybe it’s the spell?”

Right as he asked, something creaked behind him. 

“Uhh... you might want to see this,” Lila said hesitantly.

Destin turned to see the little dog machine turn its head to look at him. The tiny tail started to wag with loud creaks, and the outer metal plating bent almost like a thick liquid as the dog moved. It stood and gave a small whine that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, only more diluted.

Destin winced at the sound, though he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “It worked,” he breathed. He knelt in front of the dog and reached his hands out to turn the dog’s head this way and that, inspecting it gently. “I’ll need to oil the joints and the soundbox, and loosen a few screws, but nonetheless, it looks good.”

Evan came over and knelt next to him, his face full of awe. He grinned at Destin. “You did it.”

Destin shrugged. “I had help.” He gave him a small side smile.

Lila bent at the waist, hands on her knees, and squinted at it. “Wow. It looks like it was made by a professional.”

“After we graduate, Destin will probably  _ be _ a professional,” Hal said. “You could get a real job with this work.”

Destin thought a moment. “I don’t know if I’ll go that far with it, but this is a great accomplishment.”

“What are you going to name it?” Lila asked.

Destin shot a look at Evan. “I’m not letting you name it.”

Evan burst out laughing, the happiest Destin had seen him since Hallowe’en night. “What, you didn’t like what I picked for your cat?” he teased.

“You named her Destiny.  _ Destin- _ y. If you wanted to name her after me you should’ve made it less obvious.”

Evan shook his head in amusement. “I can’t believe you’re still caught up about that. You could’ve changed it, you know.”

Destin rolled his eyes but didn’t respond to that, instead choosing to answer Lila’s question. “I was thinking about something ironic. A big name for a small dog.”

“Odd but alright.” Lila thought. “Crusher?”

Destin frowned. “...Maybe not.”

“Fang,” Hal suggested.

“Noisy?” Evan tried.

Destin held a hand up. “You shush,” he told Evan, who snorted. “No to Fang, and definitely not Noisy.”

The dog apparently got bored because it slipped from Destin’s grasp and started wandering, joints squeaking, steps jerky. It walked stiffly away, towards a cluster of stands. One leg spasmed, hitting the leg of a stand, and tipped over a few glass beakers that shattered on the ground, making the dog screech. 

A few students groaned and covered their ears at the sound, and the two professors paused what they were doing to look over at them. “Everything alright?” Professor Dancer asked, concerned.

Destin stood and picked the dog up. “Yes, we’re fine.” He silently scolded the dog before taking his wand and repairing the glasses and setting them back on the stand.

He walked back over to their workspace and set the dog on the table. Picking up a small bottle of oil, he greased the joints until they were smoother sounding.

Lila was shaking from trying not to laugh. “You—you could name him Breaker,” she wheezed. 

Hal chuckled. “The perfect name.”

Evan came up beside Destin and rubbed the dog’s head. “I think it fits,” he agreed. He looked to Destin.

Destin sighed, softly smiling. “Well, I guess that’s it.” He stared at the dog a few moments. “I think ‘Breaker’ means the devil in some places.”

“Even better,” Lila said.

Destin reviewed a few more notes and consulted with Professor Dancer a bit longer before they decided to finish for the day. He tried to leave the dog there but it kept breaking out of its restraints, both magical and non magical, so he let it follow him. It trotted happily beside him, running after a few birds or squirrels, barking at a few bowtruckles in the trees. Destin eventually picked it up and set it in his carry bag, where it stuck its head out and barked at everything they passed. 

They reached the Great Hall, where they met back up with their other friends before lunch started. Breon and Julianna, Lyss and Ash’s cousin, cooed over the mechanical dog and took turns holding it. Breaker reveled in the attention like a regular dog and pawed at them when they stop petting it.

“What’d you name it?” Lyss asked, watching the two interact with the dog.

“Breaker,” Destin responded.

“Why Breaker?” she inquired.

“It knocked over a few beakers after I charmed it. I also wanted something ironic, a big name for a little dog, and Breaker is another name for the devil in some places, so it fit.”

Lyss huffed a laugh. “It does fit.”

Ash cleared his throat, and they all looked at him. He opened a thick book and flipped through some pages. “Sorry to change the topic, but— I went to the library and managed to find a few protection spells that might be useful. You might want to memorize some of these, Evan.”

Evan nodded. “Alright. Does the first Task have a lot of hazardous things?”

Ash and Lyss, as the son and daughter of the headmistress and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, were permitted by their parents to know what each Task was two weeks before it took place. However, they were forbidden from directly telling people what it was, both to add suspense for the audience and to take further measures to prevent the Champions from cheating.

Ash hesitated, exchanging a glance with Lyss. “Well... I’ll say that you may not need it for a while, but it’s best to be prepared. I don’t know about the other tasks for the rest of the Trials, but even if they don’t need these spells, it wouldn’t hurt to have them handy in case you do. Not to mention they’d help for a worst case scenario.”

“Alright. Hand me the book, I’ll read them.” Upon being given the heavy book, Evan immediately started reading, nose almost touching the page for how close he leaned over it.

Beside Ash, Jenna pulled out a few smaller books. “I took the liberty of getting out my magical creatures books to look over. Professor Fells said that the first Trial was a test of knowledge, so it could be an exam of sorts. We don’t know what the material is, so why not study a bit of everything?”

Breon leaned closer. “That might help. Good thinking.”

“Have you been interviewed by _The_ _Daily Prophet_ yet?” Sasha questioned.

Evan read for a few more moments before responding. “Yes.” He turned a page.

“What did they talk to you about?”

Evan paused. “They asked about my life, how I feel about the Tournament, what I think the Trials will be, things like that. I answered as little as possible, especially about my background.” He looked up. “They asked about Jenna and Breon, too.”

Destin frowned. He wondered why they would ask about Evan’s siblings. To anyone else, that fact might’ve been glossed over, written off as something non threatening, but Destin was too paranoid and suspicious to not question it. “Did it seem out of place when they asked?”

Evan shrugged. “A bit. Why?” 

“Just... be alert,” Destin said. “You never know what people are trying to uncover about you, especially if there is a reward involved.”

A few minutes later, another student, a Slytherin student strolled over and squeezed in next to Lyss. He smiled smugly at her, and she raised a brow, clearly not impressed. “Alyssa,” he said, almost in a sort of purr. 

“Bosley,” Lyss said back blandly.

“Please. Call me Quill.” He tried to smile dashingly at her but it was not making him look any better. It just made it worse.

“What are you doing?” Lyss asked, ignoring the previous comment.

“I wondered if you would care to join me tomorrow night? We could get a lot of  _ studying _ done.” 

Destin tried to stop himself from gagging. 

Lyss pursed her lips and gave him a tense smile, obviously fake. “I have things to do that night.”

“Well, how about the night after—”

“I’m doing things every night,” Lyss interrupted. “I’m... in a club. A very private club that you have to have special permission for, and is invite only. We meet every night.”

The two stared at each other for a very long time, like two different armies at a standstill.

Finally, the Slytherin made to stand. “Well, if you have some free time, I hope you’ll take me up on my offer. It’s available any time.”

Lyss nodded, encouraging him to leave. “Mhm, alright, thank you. Goodbye.”

With a few backward glances, he left the table. As soon as he was more than ten feet away, Lyss groaned and banged her head on the table next to her plate. “Why can’t he leave me  _ alone,” _ she moaned.

Destin saw Hal reach for his wand. “Is he being a nuisance?” Hal inquired, seeming like he was trying not to look suspicious.

“He’s a pain in the ass, that’s what he is,” she said. She lifted her head with a scowl. “I can handle him, he’s just been getting bolder recently. He can’t take no for an answer.”

Jenna leaned across the table to Lyss. “Lure him to the lake and onto the dock; I’ll come up behind you and push him into the water and make sure he doesn’t come back up.”

As morbid as that sounded, Lyss looked like she was actually considering it. “Tempting. But he’s the son of one of the wealthiest wizarding families, so if he turns up missing my mother will have my head. She knows I’ve been antagonized by him but she can’t really do anything since his father is known to whine about the littlest things and almost always gets his way.”

Jenna sighed and sat down. “Well, I tried. The offer is ‘available any time,’” she mocked.

Some of them chuckled.

-

“Why am I being dragged through a hall blindfolded?” Destin grumbled behind Evan some days later, leaning back to slow Evan’s fast pace. Evan tried to pull harder, but was once again reminded that Destin was too strong for Evan to really do anything more than slowly drag him down the corridor.

“Because there’s a surprise for you,” Evan huffed, turning down a corner. There was a barely audible  _ thump _ .

“Ow,” Destin mumbled behind him. Evan turned to see him rubbing his forehead just above the blue cloth wrapped over his eyes where he'd presumably hit it against the corner of the wall. 

“Sorry,” Evan apologized, wincing.

Destin only shook his head and waved him on. “What kind of surprise is it?”

Evan only hummed happily. “You’ll see,” he half sang, grinning widely.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good thing.” Despite his words, Evan could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh, shush.”

After a few more turns, Evan led him to a classroom, one they’d spent much of their time in. So much, in fact, that Evan was almost sure that Destin could guess where they were simply by the familiarity of the path they took to get there. He didn’t want to risk asking him, though, to better shelter the surprise that would be revealed in literally a few seconds. It was a  _ surprise _ for a reason. One that hopefully would be enough of a stress reliever to get everyone, including himself, to relax some.

A head stuck out of the DADA door before they could reach it. Evan put a finger to his lips, barely containing a smile, and waved Ash back in. The tall redhead flashed a thumbs up and disappeared back into the room. 

Evan and Destin made it to the door. Evan put a hand in front of Destin so he wouldn’t run into the door. Destin felt blindly in front of himself, fingers grazing the door and the frame. “What’s this?”

Evan rolled his eyes, forgetting for a moment that Destin couldn’t see it. He snorted softly at his own stupidity and replied, “You’ll see, I told you.”

“I  _ can’t _ see, though, that’s the problem.” He reached up to his face. “Can I take this off now?”

“Nope. Keep it on for a little longer.” Evan waited a few seconds more, then grasped the metal handle and pushed the door open. He took Destin’s hand again and pulled him inside.

Their closest friends were gathered in the middle of the classroom. All of the desks were pushed to the side, save a few in the middle that held a small variety of the best sweets from Honeydukes and a few large pitchers of steaming butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks.

Evan led Destin over to the cluster of desks, making eye contact with everyone to make sure everything was in order. He reached up and tugged at the knot. It came loose under his fingertips, and the fabric fell away from Destin’s eyes and onto the floor.

Destin’s honey brown eyes fluttered open, and he blinked a few times to adjust to the new lighting. His gaze darted around, taking in his surroundings, and finally settled on their friends standing behind the desks.

“Surprise,” Evan said, giving him a soft smile. “November 20th. Happy Birthday.”

Destin stood there another moment. The corners of him mouth twitched, like he was holding back an expression he didn’t want to show just yet. “How much planning went into this?”

Evan shrugged. “Not that much,” he said, trying to downplay it.

“Two months’ worth,” Jenna said from the far left.

“No, no, it wasn’t that long,” Lyss said. “About three months. He gathered us all together to plan this as soon as school started.”

“All of you are horrible,” Evan pouted.

Destin laughed, a clear, full-bodied, genuine laugh, that made Evan’s insides churn and his heart beat faster. He gave Evan a one sided grin. “Well, however much it took... thank you.” He looked at their friends. “Thank you, as well. To be perfectly honest, my only plans today were studying and working, so this is a much better alternative.”

They all laughed.

Two whole pitchers of butterbeer and most of the sweets later, Hal asked, “So, how does being eighteen feel?” He poured himself more butterbeer from the third pitcher and snatched up another chocolate frog box.

Destin groaned and took another swig of his butterbeer. “Am I really eighteen?” he mused. “Saints and martyrs, it doesn’t feel like it.”

“You’re getting  _ old _ ,” Ash teased.

“You’re  _ older _ than me,” Destin pointed out. Ash swiped at his shoulders as if brushing that fact off.

“I think I can see a gray hair.” Lila squinted and leaned forward more. “Yeah, that’s a gray hair.”

Destin tried to scowl, but it fell flat. “Great, thanks.”

They continued like that, just being content to share what they had and not make a big deal out of it. Once the hour grew late, they used a cleaning spell to fix up their mess and arranged the desks back to the order Professor Alister had it in beforehand. Their small-ish group walked together in the halls, branching off to their house dorms, wishing the others goodnight. Before the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws parted to theirs, Evan and Destin lingered at the junction between the separate halls that would take them to their dormitories.

Their housemates noticed. 

“We’ll go on ahead,” Sasha told Evan, and she and Lyss made their way down the hall after bidding Destin a happy birthday once more.

Ash nodded once to Destin before he turned to leave. “I’ll meet you back at the common room.”

Once Ash disappeared around the corner, they were left alone in the halls together. Curfew wasn’t for another half hour or so, meaning there was no immediate risk of being out after lights out. The two stood in the hall, fidgeting.

“What did you think?” Evan asked shyly after moments of silence.

Destin looked at him. “About the ‘surprise?’”

Evan nodded. He anxiously tugged a rather long piece of hair behind his ear. He should probably cut it. “I know you don’t like big, over-the-top celebrations, and prefer small gatherings with those close to you, and I wasn’t sure if the sweets were too much or if I included too many people and—”

“It was perfect, Evan.” Destin offered him a knowing, gentle smile. “Thank you.”

Evan thought he was going to pass out from relief. “Oh  _ good _ , I was so worried.”

Destin chuckled softly. 

The new silence that stretched over them was a bit less tense, more open and relaxed. They enjoyed each other’s company; preferred it, actually, to most other people’s company, especially when one of the options was being alone.

Evan looked over his shoulder to where the hall behind him led to the Gryffindor Common Room. “We should, uh... probably be heading to bed.”

Destin gazed at the hall leading to Ravenclaw’s Common Room behind himself as well. “Probably.”

Another moment passed before Evan held out his arms, and Destin stepped between them without hesitation. His arms looped around Destin’s neck, Destin’s own wrapping around his lower back. Their arms pulled the other tightly to them, as if neither ever wanted to let go.

Evan could feel Destin’s breath brushing his neck, his heart beating between the layers of fabric between them. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered to him. 

Destin held him impossibly tighter.

For those few moments, neither thought about the Tournament, or the first Trial.

They simply held on.

-

Evan woke up with knots in his stomach long before he remembered the reason they were there. Once it all came back to him, he closed his eyes and started yelling internally. He sat there for several long seconds, savoring the warmth of his bed, then slowly sat up, eyes downcast. Despite how early it was, a few of his roommates were awake, and when they saw him sitting up they immediately started wishing him good luck, encouraging him to win. He faked a smile and joylessly gave his thanks as he dressed in underclothes and then the Champion uniform. 

Under all circumstances, Evan wasn’t excited. He wasn’t ready, and he didn’t feel prepared. Even still, there was no way out of that.

The Great Hall was abuzz with excitement from the few people that were there when he walked in. People started noticing him and they nudged their friends, singling him out, and suddenly the loud talking became hushed tones as Evan strode down the rows to the usual sitting place he and his friends sat at. No one was up this early other than Lyss and Jenna. 

Evan sat down heavily across from the two. “Good morning,” he said tiredly.

Lyss offered a smile. “Good morning. Get enough sleep?”

Evan shook his head. “I kept waking up every half hour. I was too nervous to fully rest.”

Jenna clicked her tongue at him. “I offered some tea to help you sleep last night, you should’ve taken it.”

“One of my roommates gave me willow bark tea. It helped for a few hours, but it didn’t work the whole night.”

Lyss hummed. “Must of been a rather weak dose. Usually willow bark makes me oversleep.”

Evan shrugged weakly. He looked around the Hall. Several students turned back around when they saw him looking, and a few gossiped to each other with a few glances at him. He caught the tail end of a bet against him being made, and he scowled, turning away and folding his arms. 

Beside Lyss, Jenna frowned, looking down the table at a group at the end of the table near the great big double doors who kept giving them side glances. "Those people are betting against you.” Her superior hearing allowed her to hear things far better than the average person.

Lyss looked down to the group as well, eyes narrowing. “I can’t even read their lips from here, let alone hear what they’re saying.” She looked at Jenna. “I’m jealous of your hearing. It seems like a good skill to have.”

“Sometimes you hear what you really do  _ not _ want to hear. Ever.”

Lyss winced, trying to hide amusement. “That does  _ not _ sound fun.”

“It’s not,” Jenna promised, snickering.

Evan smiled a bit. “Where’s Sasha?” He asked, looking around a moment. “She’s usually with you most of the time.”

Lyss smirked. “Your brother wanted to talk to her for a moment. It’s been a little while since then, so I’m going to assume whatever they’re discussing is a heated topic.”

Evan tried not to burst out laughing. “ _ Heated, _ eh?”

Lyss nodded fervently, to which Jenna started laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bench.

Breakfast was just served when they were finally joined by Breon, Sasha, Hal, and Ash. They wished Evan luck for the Trial shortly after breakfast, and Evan gave them his thanks. When asked, they told him that they hadn’t seen Destin yet that morning. Ash had reportedly gotten up after Destin did, as he was gone when he woke up. Breaker the mechanical dog was gone as well.

Evan wondered where he could be. He hadn’t forgotten what day it was, had he? They had talked about it the day before, so surely that wasn’t the case. Was he avoiding him? That thought damped his already dismal hopes, and he hardly ate much more. 

Breakfast was coming to an end, and still no Destin. More than a little disappointed, Evan stood and turned to leave when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” he said, instinctively apologizing immediately. When he looked into the face of who he bumped, he blinked in surprise.

“Watch where you’re going,” said the Beauxbatons Champion disdainfully. 

Evan looked away from the other Champion. “Sorry,” he said again, only less apologetic. He’d gotten a weird vibe from him, and he’d rather not tangle with him.

Tully Samara looked at him for a few more seconds, then said, “I hope you know that you have no chance at winning this, Storm.”

Evan recoiled, stung, the retort he was forming dying on his tongue. He watched Tully walk away from him with wide eyes.

He barely registered Lyss cussing Samara out behind him. The old nickname echoed in his mind, making his body tense.

Storm…

Celestine used to call him that.

How the  _ hell  _ did Tully know that nickname?

“Pirate!”

Evan snapped out of it and was too shocked by the voice to linger on his thoughts for another second. He saw Destin jogging toward him with a cloth wrapped bundle in his hand, Breaker right at his heels. 

Destin stopped in front of him. “Sorry I’m late. I got caught up.”

Evan pushed down his feelings of consternation. “Caught up doing what?”

Destin glanced around before he handed Evan the bundle in his hand. “Here.”

Evan stared at it for a few seconds, feeling the shape was familiar but it had a different...  _ feel _ . He lifted the edge of the cloth and unwrapped the object. He gasped softly, forgiving him for everything. “Destin..." 

The Ravenclaw covered Evan’s hands with his own. “It’s for good luck. I hope it works.” 

Evan grinned up at him and stood on his toes, pulling him into a tight hug. Destin awkwardly patted his back, chuckling. “Alright, alright. You don’t want to be late for the first Trial.”

Evan wanted desperately to hold on forever, but the padding on the uniform made it difficult to hug someone. He readjusted his grip and shook his head. “Let me hold on for a little while longer.”

Destin wrapped his arms around his lower back. “You’ll hold everyone up.” His words were betrayed by his actions.

“I don’t care right now.”

“People can see us.”

“So?”

“You make some very good points,” Destin laughed.

Evan smiled into his shoulder. It took a few more moments before he finally pulled back. By that time, the Great Hall had been mostly cleared out, save a few lingering people who were probably discussing the Tournament. Evan didn’t care.

Their friends were waiting for them near the entrance and they went over to them. They asked about Destin’s absence, and while he was replying, Evan touched his fingers to the object Destin had given back to him, thinking about the incident with Tully.

\- 

All students of the three schools were directed to the Quidditch pitch, where one large tent and three smaller tents were pitched in the very center. Hiding the object wrapped in cloth in his pocket, Evan bade goodbye to his friends and made his way over to the largest tent, where Professor Jemson was directing faculty inside and discussing a few things with them in passing. His face lit up when he saw Evan coming towards him. “Alas, the Champion of Hogwarts! How are you, my boy?”

Evan couldn’t help but answer honestly. “I’m less than alright,” he admitted. “But I think I’ll be fine for the challenge.”

Jemson smiled in understanding. “Of course. I wish you luck, Evan.”

Evan smiled genuinely back. “Thank you, professor.”

He nervously went inside the tent and saw teachers from all three schools making last minute arrangements for the Tournament. The three heads of the schools were in one corner, discussing a few things with tense expressions. He saw the Durmstrang Champion, Yorie Cooper, standing near the back of the tent. She was listening to something being said by a middle aged professor dressed in red chamois and brown furs with calloused hands and small burn marks on his skin. He watched as she nodded, her face giving an air of collected determination. He saw Tully Samara there as well, looking bored as a woman with salt and pepper hair pretty much talked to herself as he ignored her. She was dressed in the dark blue silks of Beauxbatons. 

He felt a bit out of place, despite being dressed as a Champion, and had no idea where he should be at that moment. Should he stand to the side? 

“Ah, there you are!” Professor Alister jogged lightly over to him with an assuring smile. “How are you feeling? Are you ready?”

“I would say yes, but that would be a lie,” Evan said dryly, which elicited a laugh from the other man. 

“Well, I don’t think I would be ready either, if I was in your place.” Professor Alister rubbed his chin. “Anyway. I’ll be assisting you if you get stuck, but I can’t give you major clues, and the amount of times I help you will affect your overall score.” 

Evan nodded, feeling dread pooling in his midsection. “Alright. Makes sense.” 

The professor looped his arm around Evan’s shoulders and gave him a sort of one armed hug. “You’ve got this, don’t worry.” 

He took a deep breath and let it go. “I’ve got this,” Evan said softly, trying to sound like he was sure of it.

Professor Alister squeezed his shoulder and carried on, as if pretending he hadn’t heard that. “The other Champions will be summoned over for a sort of ‘pep talk’ soon. It shouldn’t be long until then.”

True to his word, only a minute or two passed before the headmasters of the three schools summoned the three of them over. Professor Alister and the two adults who looked like staff that were near the other Champions came over as well, standing behind their respective students. Samara glanced at Evan for only a moment, eyes narrowing, then looked away and put on an expression of polite interest. Cooper kept her arms folded and didn’t look at either of them.

Professor Fells smiled at the three of them, hands clasped before her. “Champions, good morning. I hope you had a good night’s sleep and a hearty breakfast. The First Trial will start shortly. Before you begin, I will give you a short and simple explanation of what you will be doing.

“Each of you will go into a separate tent for a test of self reliance. You will be given clues to solve various puzzles and riddles, each harder than the one before it. The staff members behind you will be available for assistance when you need it, but it will affect your overall score and count against you. You will be given two hints for each puzzle or riddle, and they will not give you any major information. That you have to figure out for yourself. There will be a time limit, and whoever solves the most riddles at the end will be in first place.

“Myself and the other headmasters have placed viewing spells in the tents that project images outside so the audience can know what’s going on at all times. Remember, everyone can see you. Do not behave inappropriately unless you wish to suffer the harsh consequences.”

She looked at the other headmasters. “Anything you two wish to add?”

Headmistress Abelard shook her head. “I believe that’s all.”

Headmaster Balthus grumbled, but didn’t object. “There is nothing else to say.”

Professor Fells nodded sagely. “Alright. Any questions from the Champions?” 

“What kind help will we be given?” Cooper asked, face unchanging. 

“Your faculty assistant will give you a hint nudging you in the right direction. They are simple hints that won’t contain much information, but they might give you the help you need at that moment.”

“What kind of puzzles are they?” Evan found himself asking.

“They are testing your general knowledge. Many are about magical creatures, spells, potions, curses and counters, and more. They range from things as simple as floo powder to the ingredients in polyjuice potion.”

Evan nodded as if that answer helped. It didn’t. 

When no one asked any more questions, Professor Fells nodded once and stepped back. “If you have no other questions, we will address the audience now. Good luck, Champions.” All three headmasters filed out of the tent flap. They were met with roaring cheers that seeped into the large tent even with the thick cloth barrier.

Evan reached into his pocket and touched the item Destin had given him. His brows furrowed slightly and he looked at Professor Alister. “Professor?” 

“Hmm?” The professor raised his brows, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Are there any rules against wearing a non magical amulet?” 

Alister studied him for a moment. “If a faculty member, such as myself, confirms that it is non magical and is tucked into the padding, out of sight, I  _ believe _ it will be alright.” He emphasized “believe” as if he was hinting something to him.

Evan brought out the cloth covered item from his pocket and handed it to the headmaster’s husband. 

Alister took it and studied the covering, then nodded to himself. He tugged at the covering and blinked at the item. Without a word, a small smile came on his lips, so subtle that someone else might have missed it. He covered it back up and gave it back. “I declare this amulet as faculty approved for the Tournament.”

Evan suppressed a grin. “Thank you.”

Professor Alister winked at him.

Evan took the chain attached to the item and lifted it over his head, feeling its weight around his neck for the first time in years. He wondered where Destin had found this after so long. He touched the clockwork pieces welded together one last time before tucking it into his armor padding, where it hung on his chest, right above his heart.

He breathed in again. “I think I’m ready now.”

Professor Alister grinned. “I think I would be too if I got something so important from my wife for a good luck charm.” 

Evan’s face grew hot and he looked away, barely containing a smile.

-

Lyss and the rest of her friends brushed past their fellow classmates, climbing higher and higher until they reached the bottom rows of the Quidditch field stands. They wove in and out of various groups of students standing around and chattering amongst themselves, excited about the first Trial. 

They found seats near the front of the stands, which was surprising to Lyss because she had thought that getting seats this close to the action would be a lot harder to get. 

On her left side, Jenna dug through a bag she brought, muttering something. She then pulled out a book of spells and flipped through the pages until she found one she was apparently looking for. Speaking softly, she waved her wand slightly, and the air shimmered slightly, moving toward the tents in the middle of the Quidditch field.

“What was that?” Lyss couldn’t help but ask.

Jenna tensed up slightly. “Oh. It’s a good luck charm.” She glanced at her sideways, as if waiting for her to say that it’s against the rules.

Lyss merely nodded, saying, “I think he’ll need it.”

Jenna looked both relieved for not getting in trouble and dreadful over the fact that Lyss confirmed Evan would be needing such a simple good luck charm.

Beside Jenna on her other side, Lyss saw Breon wringing his hands, as if itching for something to keep them busy. As she watched, Sasha pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to him. He took it gratefully, showing a small smile, and began folding and refolding it.

Lyss looked back at the tents in the Quidditch field and waited for her mother to step out.

It was a while later that the largest tent’s opening flap was thrown aside and her mother and the heads of the other two schools came outside. A large closeup image of the three of them was cast overhead. Lyss could see the dark waters churning in her mother’s eyes as she looked out to those gathered in the stands. At the sight of the headmasters, the crowds ascended into a dull roar.

After a few minutes, Lyss’ mother raised her hand, and almost instantly the crowds grew completely silent. Her mother spread her arms wide, and in a clear, echoing voice heard throughout the field, she started speaking.

“Welcome, students and faculty, to the first Trial of the TriWizard Tournament.” She paused when cheering started up briefly again that died out quickly once more. “The first Trial is solitary, the Champions relying on only their wits and memory in a test of self reliance. They will each enter a tent alone and will answer riddles and solve puzzles. Not any ordinary riddles and puzzles, but they are among some of the hardest, trickiest, most demanding in wizarding history. 

“In just a moment, our Champions will start the first Trial. Their actions will be shown to all via the projection spell you see above me. Each will have a faculty member just outside their tent to give them help when they need it. Every hint they ask for will affect their overall score depending on what they ask for.”

Lyss felt Jenna shift nervously beside her. She put her hand on her arm in hopes to reassure her. 

On the image being shown by the projection spell, Lyss’ mother brought her hands in front of her and clasped them tightly. “Now. Without further ado, let the Trial commence.”

The applause and cheering came back in full force as the headmasters went back inside the main tent. A moment later, the projection spell’s image morphed, splitting into four separate images, three showing the inside of different tents, and the last one showing a flip countdown timer set to one hour exactly. 

Something rustled the tent walls in one of them, and then Tully Samara stepped into it. At his entrance, all the Beauxbatons students started cheering loudly. Along with their friends and the other Hogwarts and Durmstrang students, Lyss and Jenna booed loudly, cupping their hands around their mouths to make it louder, then leaning back and laughing. Samara’s head listed to the side and he grinned at the cheering, going so far ad to strike a casual yet boastful pose.

The second image showed the tent flap opening, and Yorie Cooper marched inside. This time, the Durmstrang students were the ones cheering and the Beauxbaton students joined the Hogwarts students in their booing. Cooper looked around the tent for a few moments and nodded to herself a moment. She stared vaguely to the side, listening to the cheers.

The tent in the third image stayed empty for a few moments more. Lyss held her breath as she waited for the final Champion to step out. Finally, the tent flap opened, and Evan was revealed, looking tired yet determined.

Most of those gathered in the stands erupted in hoots and hollers, including Lyss and her friends, cheering the Hogwarts Champion on with almost the full force of the whole school. Evan jumped slightly in the projection, as if thrown off by the amount of cheering. A small smile threatened to form on his lips. 

“Champions,” boomed Professor Fell’s voice. “Take your places.”

The three stepped forward to a table in each of their tents and waited.

Lyss felt Jenna grab her hand and hold on tightly. 

“You will start in five. Four. Three. Two.”

Lyss saw Evan flinch.

“One.”

The timer started to count down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don’t plan on actually writing the first and second trials out, but I will tell you what happens in them. It will be discussed in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you guys had a great holiday and New Years!!!
> 
> Edit: someone asked for my social media platforms so if you wanna check me out you can look at my accounts listed below:  
tumblr: pirate-and-soldier  
instagram: kaidendarling


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan completes his trial and gets some mixed news. An eavesdropper negotiates for more than his life. Jenna and Lyss find some strange things in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!
> 
> (btw I didn’t have a lot of time to proofread this so if you see any mistakes or something that doesn’t make sense please tell me)

_ November 24th, 1922 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

With a bit of seemingly misplaced fanfare, Evan stumbled out of the tent, mentally and physically exhausted from the vigorous tests he was just put through. He felt a hand clap onto his shoulder and squeeze, and he looked into the eyes of Professor Alister, who smiled at him knowingly. “You did good, Evan. You did good.”

“What place did I get in?” he asked tiredly, voice a bit scratchy from having so many near panic attacks. 

“You’re in second place. Tully Samara finished first, about ten minutes ago. Yorie Cooper should be finishing up in a few moments.”

Evan nodded, breathing in a few tight breaths. Second place. Second place.

He could deal with second place.

Maybe not.

“How much time is left?” 

Alister pulled out a heavy pocket watch with roses and ravens engraved on it and flipped it open. “Eleven minutes and roughly twenty seconds.”

Evan’s shoulders slumped with the lack of energy. He barely had enough to nod again. 

Alister put a hand between his shoulder blades and led him over to the other side of the tent where a few chairs are. “You look like hell. Come, sit down. You’ve more than earned it.”

One they sat down, Alister told him delicately, “Raisa will be over here soon to talk to you a moment. You’ve done nothing wrong,” he assured him when Evan started to tense with alarm. “She just wants to discuss a few things.”

Minutes passed. Evan sat hunched over with his elbows digging into his knees as his mind raced. He had no clue what the headmistress was meaning to speak with him about, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t all words of praise.

Not that he’d hoped for that.

After a long time of staring resolutely at the ground, someone’s shoes stepped into his line of vision, and he looked up to see Headmistress Fells looking at him with a look he couldn’t quite decipher. “You did well, Evan.” Her voice was calm, comforting, enough so that a bit of the tension in Evan’s frame seeped out. “You passed the Trial. I... I wasn’t certain if you would be able to handle it.”

Evan gave a small, humorless laugh. “To be perfectly honest, neither was I.”

She moved to a chair on his other side. He noticed that Professor Alister hadn’t moved from his place. “The Champions are all finished now. All of your scores are being processed at the moment, and they will be released soon. In the meantime, I wished to speak to you about— about your father and uncle.”

Evan blinked a moment. Why would they be relevant at this moment? During previous school years, they were only mentioned a few times for grades and for the occasional talk about home life he and his friends had. Was something wrong?

“I received a letter from them in the middle of the Trial. It detailed a few things, such as the fact that more people know about everything than was agreed upon.” Evan could feel her scolding gaze. He shrunk into himself slightly. “There was also mention of... them coming to Hogwarts.”

Evan finally looked up at that, his eyes wide. “What?” he asked hoarsely.

“They wished to come here themselves,” she reiterated, “in order to give you more help and safety. If they do come, in order to mask their intent for being here, I’ve made plans to have them teach a few things to different classes as special guests.” 

Evan wrapped his arms around himself. “Oh.”

Professor Fells gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. “What say you?”

Evan blinked. “What do you mean?”

“What say you? Do you wish for them to come?”

Evan laughed bitterly. “Is it my choice now?”

“It might not be, but I want your opinion. Your safety is important, but so are your thoughts and feelings.”

Evan stayed silent, thinking. He didn’t want his father and uncle to think that he and his siblings couldn’t take care of each other. Nor that the three of them needed to be babysitted for their whole lives. But he admitted that with the two of them there it would make some things so much easier.

He swallowed. “Can I be given some time..? I’d like to discuss this with Jenna and Breon, if I can.”

Fells reached over and squeezed his hand. “Of course. But I can’t give you long. Two days, at most. By then I will have to send a reply right away.”

He nodded. “Understood.”

Fells made as if to get up, then hesitated. “You are more than welcome to come to any of the staff for any concerns. I encourage you to.”

Evan nodded again, this time looking into both professors’ faces on either side of him. “I will,” he promised. He tried not to think of how it sounded much like a lie.

With that, the two professors let him be, and he was free to wander among his own thoughts. He didn’t dwell there for any longer, though, a feeling of anxiety and longing pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he lurched out of his seat and out of the main tent.

The daylight hit him harder than he’d expected, and he shielded his eyes from the harsh sun. Eyes narrowed and squinted, he looked around, searching among the crowds of departing students, when he heard his name called.

“Evan!”

He turned to see many of his friends coming towards him, Destin in the lead. His oldest friend broke out into a jog, then a full run. Evan found himself being caught up in his arms and swung around like the lifted partner in a dance. He couldn’t help a small smile forming, and he laughed slightly.

Destin set him on the ground after a few moments and pulled back. His face was flushed slightly, his mouth pulled into a crooked smile that was saved only for him. “You have no idea how proud I am of you right now.”

Evan frowned and looked away. “I came in second, Des. That’s hardly cause for celebration.”

“There is no greater cause that I would rather celebrate more,” Destin remarked. “Well, except for your birthday. That’s the only exception I’m allowing.”

Evan huffed a laugh. 

“No matter what place you came in, Ev, you will always be number one to me.”

Evan breathed in sharply and looked up into Destin’s earnest face. He meant those words. There was no doubt about it.

Evan’s heart pounded harder, tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you, Des. You are my number one as well.”

Destin drew him even closer, holding on tight. “I couldn’t be more proud of you, Evan.”

Their embrace was cut a bit short by their friends, who jostled for the next turn to hug him and congratulate him. He smiled and thanked everyone, laughing when he had the energy, and made a few jokes. His attention always wandered to the tall brunette whose smile never wavered.

-

“Do you think the rest of the trials will be as difficult as that one?” Jenna asked. She stepped over a fallen branch covered in vines and foliage.

Lyss hummed, thinking. “Considering all the previous trials of the past Tournaments, I’d say... yes.” She sighed. “Yes, they will be as difficult, if not more.”

Jenna frowned. “I wonder how Evan will keep up with all of this.”

Lyss swerved out of her current path to pat Jenna’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll make it through this. He’s strong. And he has support from all of us.”

Jenna turns and smiles at her, but worry still hides in her eyes. “I hope so.”

The Forbidden Forest was somewhat empty, if one could call the area teeming with overgrown plants and partially obstructed by fallen trees “empty.” It was an almost dull place during the day, but it was much safer than during the night. At least being of a higher level than most students at Hogwarts, and being in positions that would allow them to have learned things that others haven’t, the two were well equipped to fend off any danger. Not to mention Jenna’s metamorphmagus ability would help in a pinch. Even though they’d been traversing the forest for quite some time now, Jenna has never felt the need to actually use her powers. They’d managed enough with magic and wit.

Several days had passed since the First Trial. Evan was the most tired Jenna had ever seen him. Destin had stayed with him nearly every minute of every day since, making sure he was alright. Jenna thought it was very sweet. She suspected something between them, something more than just a simple friendship. She had nothing really to compare it to other than her own relationships and some of the ones she’d seen before, so she had no clue what it could have been.

Breon and Sasha had been spending more time together, as they’d all noticed. Despite having no idea about what was between Evan and Destin, she could make a few guesses at what was between Breon and Sasha.

The Forbidden Forest, Jenna and Lyss had found, was actually not a bad place. Sure, there were poisonous bugs and dangerous creatures all throughout, but that sense of danger sort of made it a bit more enjoyable to walk in. A regular forest would have bored Jenna to pieces, but this one was so full of the unexpected that her heart raced with excitement at even the prospect of traversing these parts. Luckily, Lyss was more than willing to go with her, and sometimes the two spent hours here by themselves for a bit of not-so-fresh air.

“Have you been asked to the Yule Ball yet?”

Jenna was thrown out of her thoughts at Lyss’ question. “Uh, well,” she started awkwardly. “Two people have asked me so far. I declined both. I think it’s only because I’m the sister of the Hogwarts Champion and not because they actually like me. It’s only been a few days since the ball was announced. I’m positive I’ll get more invitations.” She nodded at Lyss. “You?”

Lyss shrugged. “One has asked, though I declined that one. He seemed to only be asking because his friends made him.” She scowled. “I won’t attend a ball with someone who only goes with me for sport among him and his friends.”

Jenna mirrored her expression. “Ugh. Forget boys. This is our time, and our time only.” She threw her hands up dramatically. “From now on, I declare this forest a place forbidding all talk of boys!”

Lyss snorted. Jenna reveled in the unlady-like sound. “Sounds good to me,” Lyss chuckled. She tilted her head and started at something up ahead. “That’s new. I haven’t seen that before, have you?”

“Have I seen what?” Jenna followed her gaze to a foreboding rock formation no less than a hundred feet away. The rocks were jagged and piled up in an unnatural formation, as if forcefully broken off and arranged in such a way. A bit of light danced rapidly among the shadows cast from the rocks.

Jenna slowed her pace. “How did that get there...?” Mentally, she sorted through all the magical creatures in her many books, trying to determine what kind of creature would be able to do such a thing. And so fast and effortlessly, since the last time they were there had not been more than three weeks and nothing of the sort was there.

Lyss reached for her wand in her back pocket. “Do you think whoever made this is unfriendly?”

Jenna studied the jagged parts of the rocks. “It’s hard to tell... but whatever or whoever did that is either exceptionally strong or very magically powerful.”

“Agreed,” Lyss said softly. After a moment she asked, “Should we investigate it?”

Jenna thought back to all the things her family has warned her not to do. All the things that she herself had warned her brothers not to do. She thought of what Evan might say if she came back, having thrust herself into possible danger to investigate something that could potentially harm or kill her.

She tried to think rationally, to think smart.

But Jenna had never been one that had rationality triumph over curiosity.

Jenna cautiously padded closer, her wand held tightly in her grasp. Lyss, after a moment’s hesitation, followed suit. As they edged nearer, Jenna could start to hear faint whining and hissing coming from the rock formation. Lyss stayed oblivious with her inferior hearing. 

Jenna wondered what was making those noises. A chimera? No, she would hear the clop of hooves as well, not to mention a goat’s beat and a lion’s roar. The lack of hooves also ruled out centaur, eliminated also for the fact that they don’t hiss. 

A scrape against rock, sounding almost like nails on a chalkboard. Are those talons? Could it be a griffon, perhaps?

They got closer. The whining and hissing sounds from the creature started to separate into the voices of many creatures. Are there more than one?

She glanced at Lyss, who met her gaze, confused. Most likely she’d started to hear the whining as well. Jenna bit her lip and continued forward, probably against better judgement.

Whatever was there was behind the rock formation. As she and Lyss moved around the side, they came across an opening much like a cave. The dirt bottom of it had been dug out some, creating a shallow pit of sorts. Judging by how firm the ground seemed inside, it was dug a long while ago, and had been trampled on many times.

The sounds grew louder. Jenna wondered if she was leading the two of them to their deaths. She signaled Lyss to halt, then waved her hand back as a sign to turn and leave. They had barely taken two steps before they heard the sound of a beast sniffing the air. They froze midstep.

Two pairs of thumping footsteps drew nearer. In the corner of her eye, Jenna could see Lyss muttering a protection spell, but she knew it wouldn’t be complete in time. Her thoughts raced, thinking of a creature terrifying enough that might keep the one coming closer away long enough for them to run. Her features and clothing shifted into the dark robes and sickly appearance of a dementor from Azkaban. She heard Lyss let out a soft yelp at the transformation, breaking her concentration and the spell.

Jenna prepared for the worst.

What rounded the bend was not what she had feared.

It was... sort of worse. Especially considering that she had scared the poor thing.

In front of them was a trembling baby dragon.

-

_ Aquilla Bosley is not to be trifled with _ , the aforementioned man repeated in his head, over and over. _ Aquilla Bosley is not to be trifled with. Aquilla Bosley is not to be trifled with. Aquilla Bosley is not— _

He smacked into a wall. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, cursing himself. He had been too occupied with force-feeding his ego to pay much attention to where he was going. A group of girls in their long students’ robes giggled at him, whispering. He straightened his clothing and gave them his best smile. The girls laughed harder.

Bosley continued down the hall and carried on with what he had been doing earlier. He believed that if he repeated the phrase enough, that he would believe it, and that Alyssa Fells would believe it. He shuddered at the delightful prospect of her cheeks red with blush as he dazzled her with his charm.

He made a mental note to buy a pair of shoes with tall heels so that he could tower over her. Girls love it when they’re cornered by a strong and handsome man, do they not? If only she wasn’t so tall. Curse her father’s genes!

Turning the corner, he was just about to enter the Slytherin Common Room when he heard a strange sound. It seemed like someone was talking to someone else. He strained, but he could not hear another voice. Was it someone gone mad, perhaps?

Overtaken by curiosity, he followed the voice to a room at the end of the corridor, where the voice was loudest. It sounded male. His shoulders drooped, knowing that eavesdropping on a woman would have been more fun. He turned to go when he heard something.

“...the two princes and the princess do not suspect that they are under my watch, Your Eminence. I will take them to you when you bring your army to come and claim them.”

This time, being so close, he could hear another voice, softer in volume but more powerful.

“Good. My brothers and sister would be delighted to see me, I know. They have been under the influence of my meddlesome uncles for far too long.”

“Of course, Your Eminence.”

A woman’s voice, from the sound of it. Bosley was drawn in further, both by the woman and by their words. Who are the so called royals they speak of? What army is coming?

“Have you secured any of the underground passages?”

“Not yet,” the man said. “It’s difficult to find even a trace of any. The founders hid them very well. And I suspect that even when I find one it will be difficult to scout it fully without being gone for too long.”

“This is why I didn’t want you to be a Champion. You’re in the spotlight too long. When you find a passage, fake an illness and explore the passage. Make sure it’s big enough for my entire army.”

“Yes, Your Eminence.”

“What of the Tournament? What have you accomplished?”

“I am proud to say that I am in first place, Your Eminence.” The man sounded very pleased with himself.

“You fool. You are supposed to let my brother win as many as possible, not claim the spot for yourself. You are supposed to keep a much lower profile. I gave in to your request that you be chosen as a Champion as well, but you forget the conditions of which I allowed you to do so.”

“Your— Your Eminence,” the man started. The bravado in his tone was now replaced with an underlining of fear.

“I will hear nothing from you,” the woman snapped. “Move on with the plan. Let my brother win by any means necessary. It will be easier to—”

The sconce Bosley was leaning on rattled.

Silence came from the room. Bosley couldn’t hear a thing now. His heart raced.

Suddenly the door of the room flew open, and a hand thrust out and latched onto his collar. He was pulled in and thrown against the nearest wall. The door slammed shut behind him.

The room was dimly lit, the only source of light from a fireplace in the back wall. He couldn’t see anything besides the large silhouette of a man towering over him, hand still firmly holding onto his collar, the other slapped over his mouth to prevent noises.

The man leaned close to his face. “Who are you?” he hissed menacingly. “What is the reason of you eavesdropping on me?”

Bosley tried to respond, but the hand on his collar was forced so tightly to him that it was crushing his windpipe. He desperately pried at the fingers holding him captive.

“Release them,” the woman’s voice commanded, and in an instant Bosley could breathe freely once more. He choked and sputtered, gasping in heaps of air, as the man stepped back slightly. He hovered near him, intimidating Bosley, though he would never admit it—unless his toe was stepped on. He’d spill everything he knew if his left pinky toe, his poor little pinky toe, was stepped on.

“Step closer to me,” the unseen woman commanded. Bosley tried to locate her by the sound of her voice, but there was no one else in the room. Suddenly he was shoved over to the fireplace by the man. He was about to deal that man a fine one—oh, a fine one indeed—when he saw it.

In the fire was the flickering image of a woman. A beautiful thing, she was, with silver hair mixed with braided streaks of red and blue, pouty lips, and beautiful silver eyes. He was in awe at her extraordinary beauty.

She regarded him with a cold gaze. “What is your name, young man?”

Bosely, despite having rehearsed it earlier, forgot in an instant what his name was. “I— uh. My— my name is— uh... Q-Quill. Bosley.”

She looked unimpressed. “Do you have any idea what you have just walked into?”

Bosley shook his head slowly, swallowing hard.

The woman nodded. “I suspected as much. You don’t look or act like a trained spy, and seem to have little experience. How sloppy it was to get caught like this, hm?”

Somehow he felt guilty for apparently disappointing her. He fidgeted. “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Her nostrils flared. “Not ‘ma’am.’ You will address me as Your Eminence. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Your E-Eminence.” Bosley shook from head to toe.

The woman seemed to be a bit pleased with that. “Good. Now. How did you come across this conversation?”

“I— I happened upon it by accident. Your Eminence,” he added hastily. “It wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”

She studied him for a long moment. “Samara,” she said, turning to look at the other man. “Dispose of him. Don’t leave a trace.”

“Of course, Your Eminence.” There was the rustling of fabric as the man—Samara—supposedly drew his wand.

“Dispose...?” The word took a moment to register in Bosley’s mind. When it did, he began to panic. “W-w-wait, please! Don’t kill me, please, I beg you. I— I could be of use to you! I can help you!”

“Samara,” the woman said, almost bored. “Cut his tongue out first. I’m tired of hearing nonsensical pleas such as these.”

“With pleasure, Your Eminence.” The man grabbed Bosley’s arm sharply.

In a last ditch effort, Bosley blurted out, “I can help you find a passageway into the castle grounds!”

The man froze for a moment, looking to the woman for guidance. She frowned at him. To Samara, she said, “Let him go for a moment.”

The death grip on Bosley’s arm loosened, then the hand came off completely. Bosley rubbed his arm in relief.

“What do you know of the passageways?” the woman inquired.

“I—” He cleared his throat. “My family has been attending Hogwarts for years. My many greats- grandfather found a passage into the school, entering just outside of Hogsmeade. The secret has been passed down from generation to generation in my family for several centuries.” Before the woman could say anything else, he added, “Only a Bosley knows where the entrances are. I— I can show you. On one condition.”

The woman’s eyes flashed with a deadly sort of gleam. “And what, pray tell, would you want in return? I would already be giving you the gift of your life if I were to take you up on your offer.”

Bosley thought of an average looking girl of high class that could get him in a very wealthy position in life. “I want Alyssa Fells’ hand in marriage. I... she refuses me no matter what I do.” It pained him in ways no one knew to admit something so weak of himself. But, well, this way would be much easier in acquiring the one girl he was after.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. Silence stretched out in the moments that they waited for her decision.

Her silence eventually caused Samara to cough. “You Eminence...?”

It was like she snapped out of a trance. “I believe we have a deal.” Her piercing eyes locked onto him. “Betray me and you will meet a fate worse than death.”

The room suddenly felt colder with that one sentence. Bosley nodded eagerly. “Yes, Your Eminence.”

-

The baby dragon started backing away slowly. Its back foot got caught on an exposed root, and it fell backwards with a pitiful cry.

The whining and hissing stopped abruptly. The baby dragon in front of Lyss and Jenna scrambled backwards, calling out softly. The two heard returning calls, just a bit farther away.

Jenna shifted back to her human appearance. It had been so surprising to Lyss that she was caught unceremoniously off guard. It was the first time she’d seen her metamorphmagus abilities, and it was quite a shock when the form of her friend morphed into the manifestation of her worst fear. 

Swearing under her breath, Jenna started fidgeting as if she knew she should do something but didn’t know what. Finally he crouched down in front of the dragon and held her palms out, trying to seem friendly. “Hello, there,” she said softly, nervously smiling. Her eyes darted back and forth between the edge of the rock and the dragon. “It’s alright, you’re alright. We’re not going to hurt you.”

The baby kept crying out, terrified and frozen as if its body still hadn’t decided between fight or flight. 

Jenna glanced over her shoulder at Lyss, her eyes pleading with her, anxiety racking her whole body. 

Snapped out of her frozen state, Lyss hurriedly put away her wand and knelt next to Jenna, giving the dragon a shaky smile. “Hello,” she said.

The dragon kept crying.

The two heard wings flapping, tree branches snapping, many creatures calling out to the terrified dragon in front of them. Lyss wished she hadn’t put her wand away, and groped for it.

There’s a flash of color and suddenly four other baby dragons came crashing around the corner, a few skidding to a halt on the loose dirt of the forest floor. They’re all roughly the same size as the first one, their scale colors various shades of the color wheel. Before Lyss and Jenna had enough time to react, another, larger dragon came into view, looking to be older but not quite an adult. 

The larger dragon flared its nostrils. The open seam of its mouth lit up with fire.

Lyss and Jenna scrambled back, away from the heat emanating from the large dragon. They gasped in deep breaths, unbelieving of the sight before them. Lyss reached for her wand once more and prepared to unleash a few spells.

Jenna surprised her by standing up and taking a few steps back toward them.

“Jenna!” Lyss hissed, eyes wide. 

Jenna raised a finger to her, asking for one of something—a moment? A minute? A chance to die by getting too close to a dragon nest that they inadvertently stumbled upon?

“It’s alright,” Jenna said. Lyss wasn’t sure who she was talking to—her or the dragons. “We’re not here to hurt you. We came here by accident. We’re so sorry.”

“_What are you doing? _” Lyss practically shouted.

Ignoring her, Jenna continued. “We won’t hurt any of you. It was all a misunderstanding.”

The largest dragon stared her down, nostrils shrinking and expanding with every breath it took, the flame flickering in its mouth. The baby dragons near them all huddled together, whining, jostling each other for spots behind the larger dragon. 

Moments passed and still nothing happened. Lyss used that opportunity to stand and grab her wand from her back pocket and held it in her hand, gripping to it tightly like a lifeline. The larger dragon’s eyes caught the sight of her wand. It started tensing up, its mouth opening wider, and hissed at them.

Jenna looked back and frantically waved at Lyss. “Put that away! Now!”

“But—”

“_ Now! _”

Reluctantly, Lyss slowly put her wand back in her pocket. The large dragon calmed somewhat, but still kept a watchful eye on her. Her mind raced. They had no weapons in their hands, nothing to protect them, nothing to defend themselves with. Just forest. “What are you doing?” she asked again, watching the dragon, seeing what it would do.

“Dragons understand what we’re saying,” Jenna informed her softly. “I don’t want them to think we meant any harm to them. This was all an accident.” 

Lyss couldn’t help but question her friend’s sanity at the moment. 

The large dragon watched them for what seemed like hours. The babies behind it wormed around each other, each trying to get a better spot for safety. 

The first baby dragon they had seen started chirping softly. Tilting its head, the larger one seemed to be listening to what the other dragon was saying.

Leaning back slightly, Jenna whispered, “That baby is telling the older dragon how we didn’t go to attack it.”

Lyss blanched. “How do you know what they’re saying?”

Jenna was silent for a few moments. “I don’t know.”

The two dragons went back and forth like that for a while more. Finally, the older dragon glanced at them one last time, then sat back on its haunches and diminished the fire in its mouth.

Jenna and Lyss stood there in shock for a few moments. Then, mouth breaking out into a smile, Jenna said breathlessly, “Thank you. _ Thank _ you.”

Jenna bent partially at the waist. Her hand grabbed onto Lyss’ arm, tugging her down with her. She led her backwards for many feet until they had reached a good distance away. Lyss whirled around and dragged Jenna through the forest, back to the edge.

“Lyss—” Jenna started, but Lyss didn’t slow. “Lyss, hold on!”

Only when they reached the edge of the forest did Lyss stop, only to turn to her friend. Her heart beat madly, betraying her fear. “What the hell was that?” 

“Dragon’s nest,” Jenna answered without hesitating. “If you come across an active one, the best thing to do—if you don’t die first—is tell the dragon or dragons that you don’t mean any harm, then when they’re convinced, you back away—”

“Not what I meant.”

Jenna stared at Lyss. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. “You want to know about me knowing what they were saying, aren’t you.” It was less of a question and more a statement.

“I do.” Lyss crossed her arms. “You didn’t tell us about that one.”

“Did I _ have _ to, though? I didn’t know how you all were going to react to what we were telling you, and the less you know about what we can do, the better it is for all of you.”

“‘We?’” Lyss raised a brow. “Do Evan and Breon still have other abilities we aren’t aware of?”

“No,” Jenna said with such force that Lyss glared at her until she relented. “Evan… Evan has... one more thing. Breon, though, we don’t really know if he has any others. We don’t even know if we’ve discovered the full extent of what we can do, either.”

“What does Evan have?”

Jenna didn’t meet her eyes. “That’s for Evan to tell. Not me.”

Lyss sighed. “Alright.” She forced a breath out and glanced at her. Her shoulders dropped. “I’m... sorry for... all that. I was... really scared. I still am.”

Jenna put her forehead on Lyss’ shoulder. “No, it’s alright. We didn’t tell you everything. I’d imagine it’s a bit alarming to discover that despite what we’ve been doing together, we’re still keeping secrets. From everyone.”

Lyss breathed out, her arms wrapping around Jenna’s shoulders and drawing her close. She said nothing for a moment before asking, “So what are we doing about this?”

“About what?”

“The dragons. What are we doing?”

Jenna lifted her head some. “Oh. Uh. I... don’t know.”

Lyss shrugged. “Fair enough.”

They looked at each other for a second. They started laughing in that way people do when they just had something exhilarating happen to them.

The bell started chiming the hour, signaling dinner time. Jenna tugged at Lyss’ sleeve. “Come. We’ll miss dinner if we dawdle.”

Lyss started to follow. “Alright.” Before she could get very far, Jenna put a hand up in front of her.

“I’ll discuss revealing the rest to you all with Evan and Breon,” Jenna promised. “Everyone deserves to know the truth.”

“Really, Jenna, I was prying, you don’t—”

“I need to.” Jenna’s cheeks were splotched with color. “We’ve known each other for years. It’s time to tell you everything.”

Lyss gazed at her. “Alright,” she said softly. She started walking again. “But, just so you know, you might want to go a bit easy on us all because the last information briefing you had, you practically overloaded us.”

Jenna snorted. “Your opinion has been duly noted.”

They looked at each other and laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Next chapter next month. Tell me what you think of this one!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents and children, bonding and plotting to kill. The Yule Ball grows steadily closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Likely next chapter will be a bit late as well, but hopefully not as much. With everything going on, it’s been a bit hectic, but I now have a lot more free time and a chance to de-stress some. This chapter has some major stuff in it, and a few references. Let me know what you thought and if you caught any!!

_ December 1, 1922 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

Breon waited at the place where the hallways leading to the dormitories crossed, hands in the pockets of his uniform pants, humming a soft tune. A few of the people in the portraits on the walls occasionally talked to him as he waited, and he greeted each one with a small smile. He had no idea how long he had been there, waiting, the only indication that time passed was the loud ringing of the school’s gong every so often. 

Finally, from the hallway to his left, he heard footsteps, fast and heavy. He turned to see Evan striding toward him with a folded paper in his hand. 

“Sorry you waited so long,” Evan said with a small grimace. “Jenna approved of the letter.”

“Where is she?” Breon looked past him for signs of another person. Nothing. “I thought she was supposed to come with you.”

Evan shook his head. “She said she needed to discuss something with someone. She intends to join us later.”

Breon nodded slowly, and turned to walk with his brother down another hallway. Their footsteps echoed in the nearly empty halls, occasionally passing some students, along or otherwise. Some students were going home for the holidays, but many chose to stay for the upcoming Yule Ball. Much like every year, the three siblings weren’t going home for Christmas. But unlike every other year, they had the chance to spend the holidays with Harol and Latham that year. 

The two made their way to the headmistress’ office in silence, only broken by the occasional echo of their shoes against the stone floors. Breon fidgeted with his robes, contemplating. He could tell that Evan noticed, but whether he didn’t care or he didn’t want to bring it up himself, Evan said nothing.

Breon couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Sasha and I are going out,” he blurted, then winced.

Evan’s pacing slowed a bit, then resumed the same speed. “You are, are you?”

Breon nodded, hands twisting the fabric of his robes. “We are.”

They turned a corner, where Evan stopped and turned to him. “You both know the risks, yes? Of how dangerous being in a relationship is, especially right now?”

Breon nodded again. “We do.”

Evan gazed at him for a moment. He sighed, then smiled tiredly at him. “Alright.” He reached out and took Breon’s hands, the letter crinkling slightly. “I’m happy for you both. Truly.” He squeezed Breon’s hands. “I wish you both the best, Breon.”

Breon smiled—genuinely smiled—at him. “Thank you, Ev.”

Evan held his hands for another moment longer, then dropped them. They resumed their walk. “I’m guessing this means that you’re planning on asking her to the ball?”

Breon furrowed his brows at the reminder of the Yule Ball. “We... haven’t talked about it, exactly...”

Evan nodded. “Well. It’s your choice.” He glanced over at him. “You know how Father and Uncle will react though, right?”

Breon’s shoulders slumped. “I know…” With pleading eyes, he turned to his brother. “Don’t tell them yet, will you?”

“I can’t promise that I’ll keep it secret for the whole time.”

“It won’t be for the whole time. I’ll tell them when the time is right.”

Evan breathed out. “Alright.”

“Who are you taking?” Breon asked him, curious. “Since, well, you  _ have _ to attend.”

Evan’s cheeks pinked. “I, uh... I thought about asking... someone.”

“Is that someone Destin?”

Evan turned his head so that his face wasn’t visible. “...Possibly.”

Breon grinned. “Well, good!” He put his hands above his head and stretched. “It’s about time you finally did something with that obsession of yours.”

“It’s not an obsession!”

“Oh? Should I say attraction instead?”

Evan glared at Breon, who only smiled cheekily at him. Evan held up a finger. “Not. One. word.”

Breon shrugged, dropping his arms. “No promises.”

Evan pushed on his shoulder so that he crashed into the wall. While Evan laughed, he dramatically put a hand to his forehead and wailed out his “last words” that ended up not being the last.

A minute later, they reached Professor Fell’s office. Evan rapped on the door, and from inside came a slightly muffled, “Come in.” 

When the door opened, Professor Fells was standing with her back to them, looking out the window behind her desk chair. The dull light that filtered through the glass outlined her form, casting a dark shadow on the side that wasn’t exposed to the light. The professor turned to them, her reading glasses catching in the light. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. “Please. Sit.” She turned back around.

They pulled out the chairs and sat, waiting for further direction.

After a few moments, she sighed quietly. “Winter is always a hard time, isn’t it?” She said the words softly, as if to herself.

Evan and Breon glanced at each other, unsure if she was talking to them or not. “Professor…?” Evan asked hesitantly.

Fells turned around and sat in her chair, giving them an apologetic smile. “My apologies,” she said. “Winter always has a certain atmosphere to me. Now—” she held out her hand. “I presume that’s the letter you wish to send?”

Evan nodded, giving her the paper. “It is.”

Fells took the paper with a brow raised, looking between the two. “Where is your sister?”

“She... had something to do,” Evan said lamely. “She told us to give it to you without her.”

The headmistress hummed in response and unfolded the letter, skimming over the words, then nodded in approval. “I’ll be sure to send this along with my own.” She set the letter down and folded her arms. “How are the lessons going with Professor Alister?”

“They’re good,” Breon spoke up. “I don’t really understand some of the methods, but I know they’re working. Professor Alister is a good teacher.”

At that, Fells smiled. “He is, isn’t he?” She looked to Evan. “And you?”

Evan shrugged. “They seem to be helping, although I can’t gauge how much they’ve actually helped.”

“Is having Destin attending the same lessons as you helping at all?”

With a bit of color on his cheeks, Evan nodded. “Yes, professor.”

She hummed in acknowledgement. “And your schoolwork? Any trouble you may be having, or any stress you may be feeling?”

“Only the usual kind,” Evan said. Breon nodded in agreement.

Fells huffed a small laugh. “Anything you wish to tell me?”

Breon and Evan glanced at each other for a short moment. “Nothing comes to mind.”

Again, she nodded. “Thank you. Tell Jenna to come to my office when she has a chance, will you? You’re dismissed.”

-

Evan straightened his shirt and smoothed the creases out. He had no idea why he was so nervous about this, but there he was, worrying about his appearance when there were bigger things to worry about. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like he was stressed or trying too much, and ruffled up his hair for that “disheveled student” look. He gazed at himself for a few moments longer, a bit dissatisfied but unwilling to waste anymore time on it. 

On that Saturday, Evan bounced down the dormitory stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room in his jodhpurs and button up shirt his father had gotten him over summer break. It was a new look for him, meant to help him blend in a bit more, though the little things like clothing styles were parts of the things he missed most from home. 

Sitting on a chair in the middle of the somewhat crowded dormitory was Lyss, a thick book in her lap, sporting a small frown with her fist smooshed into her cheek. Beside her, Sasha was reading another book, looking very disinterested. Evan strode over to them, hands on his hips. “What are you two doing?”

Lyss immediately looked up. “Oh thank the saints, I needed an excuse to put this book down.” Without marking her page, she shut the book with a  _ thump. _ “This book is so  _ boring.  _ I love Professor Byrne, but if I have to read another page about the history of barley farming I am going to actually  _ die. _ ”

Evan laughed. “Ah yes.  _ That _ unit. I nearly quit that class because of that book.”

Sasha set the book aside on a table and slumped in her seat. “I don’t know how anyone got through that class,” she admitted. 

Evan shook his head. “I still don’t know, and I passed.”

Lyss looked him up and down. “What are you doing?”

Evan glanced at his clothes. “Oh. Well. I, uh. I’m going to see someone.” At their mischievous expressions, he quickly explained, “Not like that, not like that. I’m going to meet someone from home. Well, some  _ people. _ ”

Lyss blinked, understanding. “Oh. Right. My mother told me something along those lines.”

Evan nodded. “I’m going to meet them in just a bit.” He hovered there. “Although... I’m worried about what will happen.”

“I think that’s understandable,” Lyss said.

“What’s going on?” Sasha asked, looking back and forth at them.

Evan looked around, then said softly, “My father and uncle are coming to Hogwarts.”

Sasha’s expression morphed from confusion to surprise. “Oh! I hadn’t realized that they were coming.”

“No one really knows,” Evan admitted. “No one in the school—save select students and faculty members—is supposed to know.”

“Which means we’re supposed to keep quiet about this,” Lyss said. Although it wasn’t a question, Evan nodded anyway.

“They’re supposed to be new faculty members, teaching small programs after classes. The other students will know that they’re here, but they won’t know of our relation or their actual reasoning for being here.”

Sasha hummed, thinking. “What are you going to do when the school year ends?”

Evan stilled. “I... we don’t... we had a plan—to go back into hiding—but I...” He paused. “I don’t think that’s going to work. I don’t know if it ever had a chance of working.” He glanced around again at the small crowd in the dormitory. “I shouldn’t talk about this here. Too many opportunities for eavesdroppers. I’ll see you two later.”

  
  


They bade him goodbye as he left the dormitory. He could feel their gazes on his back as he stepped out of the portrait doorway and into the hallway.

He met up with Breon and Jenna at the hallway junction. Jenna had on a pantsuit with a button up vest and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, whereas Breon had something similar to what Evan had on. The uniforms they wear for classes had been discarded in favor of a more comfortable casual style. Evan liked the unprofessionalism of the weekends.

Jenna jerked her chin up in greeting. “‘Morning.”

“‘Morning,” Evan replied.

The three went down the hallways, where they stopped in front of the headmistress’ office once again that week. They were let in a moment later.

Inside the office were Professors Fells and Alister, who were awaiting their arrival. The two smiled at them. 

“Good, you’re here.” Fells took out a pocket watch and glanced at the surface. “It’s a few minutes until eleven o’clock. Feel free to read a book if you please.” She gestured to a very large bookcase on the other side of the room, and went back to her conversation with her husband. 

Evan glanced around the room, able to really study it. The bookcase stretched all the way from the floor to nearly the ceiling, piled with books, a ladder propped up on it. A candle lit chandelier hung from the ceiling, the pale yellow flames flickering. Some magical artifacts stood on small pedestals on top of a long table, each one more uniquely shaped than the last. The famous sorting hat with its wears and tears stood proud and tall behind Professor Fells’ desk. It was so often hidden behind her when she sat at her desk that Evan didn’t see it much, despite having frequented her office many times since his very first week of school. Finally, Evan picked up a book from the bookshelf and sat down with a long exhale through the nose.

The few minutes they had to wait came and went. The fireplace started crackling with green sparks. Evan put down the book he was half interested in and stood. Breon and Jenna came over and stood with him, all of them fidgeting in some way. The husband and wife professors stood as well, their arms brushing. Although their height difference was almost comical, they exuded confidence and a gentle sort of power. Evan liked their dynamic, with one person equal to the other, always comfortable when together.

The green sparks disappeared, leaving behind green smoke that puffed up from the slightly soot stained fireplace. The smoke dissipated, and in its place was a familiar form, slightly hunched over. The form straightened and brushed off some dust from their clothing.

Headmistress Fells stepped forward and gave their guest a smile. “Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Strangward.”

Evan’s father smiled back at her. “Thank you. Raisa Fells, I presume?” When she nodded, he stuck out his hand. “Harol. It’s great to finally meet you in person.”

“Likewise.” Her smile never faltered.

Harol turned to Professor Alister, who in turn stuck out his own hand. “Han Alister,” the professor said. 

“The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, yes?”

“I am, correct.”

Harol gripped his hand tightly. “Thank you for looking after them.”

Alister gave his hand a firm shake. “We all do our best.”

Harol nodded at that, then dropped his hand. He turned to Evan and his siblings. A sad yet relieved smile broke onto his face. “And so we meet again,” he murmured.

Evan couldn’t help it. He rushed forward and threw his arms around his father for the first time in nearly four months. Although they had been parted for longer, Evan felt he couldn’t stand being away from one of his strongest pillars in his life.

Harol’s arms encompassed him and held on. Evan felt the shaky breaths he took that were so small they could only be noticed through touch. Evan was comforted by his father, and his father was comforted by Evan. 

Behind them came another puff of smoke. Evan disregarded it for the moment.

They parted, Harol’s hand going up to his cheek. “It’ll all be fine,” he said softly. “I promise you, we will come out of this completely alright.”

Even though the words felt false, Evan still nodded, wanting to believe them.

Harol stepped away from him and embraced Breon and Jenna. Though they were not his biological children, he was practically their father after everything that happened. Evan knew they were comforted by his presence as well. 

Evan turned back to the fireplace and saw his uncle Latham finish his greetings to the professors. Latham’s eyes landed on Evan, and he came over to him. 

“You’ve gotten into a lot of trouble this time,” Latham said, raising a brow.

Evan took a deep breath. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Latham watched him for a moment before hugging him. “I don’t know whose fault it was but I don’t believe it was yours, kiddo.” Latham ruffled his already messy hair, sighing softly. “Your father is too stubborn to let her get to you all.”

Evan stiffened slightly at the mention of his sister, but forced himself to relax. “I know he would never let her get to us,” Evan said quietly. “You wouldn’t either.”

Latham gave him a squeeze before pulling back. He patted his shoulder and moved past him to embrace Jenna and Breon in turn.

Evan watched what was left of his family with a sad gaze. He hoped what they were all saying would be true.

-

Lyss strode down the halls, barely having to think about the route she was taking anymore. She could let her body go on autopilot while she delved into the deepest parts of her mind.

Her older sister, Hanalea, had left behind a centuries old legacy that she was supposed to have. It was never meant to belong to Lyss. And then suddenly it was. Hana was gone, and in her place was a void difficult to fill, if not impossible.

And Lyss was the only one who could take up what she left behind. She may not have been able to fill that void, but she was damn well going to try to follow her sister’s example.

She wore a simple outfit; a loose fitting shirt paired with jodhpurs and knee high boots. Although it was simple, her destination and purpose were not so.

As it was a late Sunday morning, students were in their regular clothes, milling about, not in a hurry to get to classes that day. Mostly people were just hanging around with their friends, talking or studying together. Lyss would’ve liked to do that with her own friends, but her impending appointment was of slightly more importance. Just a bit.

Lyss made it to the DADA room and, with a steadying inhale, opened the doors. She strode past the empty desks and the chalkboard to the door at the very back, where her father’s office was. The door was unlocked, and she stepped inside, closing the door gently. 

The room was a bit cold, so she lit a fire in the chilled fireplace. She didn’t use her wand; really, she preferred to do most things by hand and not magic. She knew some of her other friends, like Hal and Sasha, also preferred the same. Magic was great and all, but sometimes it was more satisfying to do things with your own two hands. 

With the fireplace lit, she stood and placed her hands behind her back, examining the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was the same as always, with stacks of books piled in a neat little mess on the desk and the bookshelf. Her mother had tried to get him to tidy up, but his old habits were extremely hard to kill, so she eventually gave up—for the most part. Quills were stuffed in a small wooden cup, with a stained bottle of ink next to it. Also on the desk were a few framed drawings, one of his first pony, Ragger, named after his old street gang; another of Raisa smiling at the artist, her hands placed over her slightly swollen stomach; and one more, with the whole family, drawn only a little while after Lyss’ birth. Her father held Lyss in his arm, a hand on Hana’s shoulder. Her mother held up little Ash, who was smiling cheekily at the illustrator.

Hana was so small at that age. Fully grown, she ended up being only a few inches taller than their mother. Both Ash and Lyss had gotten their father’s height gene.

The drawings brought a wave of nostalgia to Lyss. She touched the face of her sister gently, wiping away a tear that had started to form.

The door opened again. Lyss looked up to see her mother entering the office. Raisa smiled at her. “What are you doing?”

Lyss motioned to the drawings on her father’s desk. “I was looking at these.”

Her mother moved next to her. Her face smoothed into a calm sadness. “Ah.” She put her hand on her shoulder. “I miss her too,” she said softly. 

Lyss nodded, eyes never leaving Hana’s face. “I know,” she said, a small crack in her voice.

They stared at the pictures for a minute longer before her mother cleared her throat. “Are you ready for your lessons?”

Lyss finally tore her eyes away, the action difficult. “I am,” she said, swallowing.

They went to the training room that also branched off of the DADA room. It was a large rectangular room. To the left wall was a table and a few chairs, some books and papers stacked on it. Lyss and her mother sat down at it.

The lessons her mother had spoken of were small sessions every so often, where Raisa would teach her how to manage the school. The very school she would one day inherit. Lyss wasn’t very good at the work that required tactics used for pleasantries and management. She much preferred the more physical work, where she oversought the Quidditch games and being out and about on the school grounds rather than cooped up in meetings and swamped in paperwork. They both did their best to try to raise her skills in both, the former a bit lacking. It wasn’t really her fault that she didn’t care for deskwork. Her parents were, after all, adventurous. It only made sense that she was, too.

In her most stressed moments, Lyss often thought that both she and the school would be better off if she wasn’t set to inherit it.  _ Let my cousin Julianna take over,  _ she’d said many times before.  _ She’s much better suited to this _ . Each time she did, her mother would counter:  _ If I thought Julianna were more capable, I would train her, not you. _

It was a little harsh, yes, but it got the point across; Lyss was the one who the school needed more. 

Even though it was the truth didn’t mean she would gladly accept it. 

In this session, Lyss tried harder than she usually did. With everything on her mind—the Tournament, schoolwork, changing and unchanging feelings—she just wanted something to lose herself into. While her lessons with her mother weren’t exactly her ideal choice, they would have to do.

It was a half hour after their start when her mother set her reading glasses down and closed her book. “Alright,” she said, with an air of getting down to business. “What’s wrong?”

Lyss startled. “What? Why would there be something wrong?”

“You got through your reading in half the time you usually do and you didn’t remember any of what you read,” Raisa noted. “You’re also more willing to do this, which is a red flag just by itself. So,” she continued, “what’s wrong?”

Lyss knew there was no lying her way out of it. So she spilled everything; her fears, her nightmares, her worries. Her mother listened without interruption, nodding her head and frowning every so often. Lyss was grateful for the chance to just talk.

When she was done, Raisa gave her a gentle smile. It was sad, but oddly comforting. “I know how you feel, Lyss,” she said softly. “I’ve been in your shoes before. Maybe not the same exact situation, but the pain and the fear is the same.”

Lyss took in a deep breath. “How do you cope?” she asked, voice hitching slightly. “How do you get by every day?”

Raisa thought for a moment. “Well... being around those I love helps. It also helps to have a routine, something familiar to follow when you can’t do anything else. What I’ve found that helps the most is just—letting go.” Her mother reached for her hand and held it tightly. “Spending time just sitting and watching the sun rise or set, or reading for your own amusement, or drawing whatever comes to mind.” She paused. “When I get overwhelmed, I usually go to your father. Somehow he knows just what I need at the moment. Maybe try going to one of your friends at a time like this. Maybe Ash, or Sasha, Breon, Jenna, Hal... it helps to have someone who knows you by your side.”

Lyss peered up at her from behind her eyelashes. “You know me,” she said softly. “You’re helping.”

Raisa blinked, then smiled at her. “I suppose I do know you,” she said softly. She squeezed her hand. “I’m always here for you, Lyss. Always.”

Lyss squeezed back. “I’m here for you, too, you know.”

Her mother stood and leaned over the table, planting a light kiss on Lyss’ head. “I know.” She sat down again and took in a deep breath. “Now. Let’s go over chapter six again. It seemed to fly right over your head, and admittedly it did to me as well when I had lessons.” Raisa chuckled a bit. “It even caught Hana off guard.”

Lyss laughed. “Really?”

Her mother nodded, a light in her eyes that hadn’t been there in a long time. “Really.”

Lyss found herself growing ever closer to her mother. It still wasn’t as close as Hana had been, but it was closer than before.

-

Destin sat at their usual spot at their usual table, his books spread out around him, some open and some closed. His inks were out, a few splatters of the black liquid on the papers near them. Breaker the metal dog sat diligently beside him under the table, waiting for him to finish, sometimes impatiently pawing at his leg.

On the paper right in front of him, Destin was sketching a picture of a mechanical bird model. Math calculations and formulas lined the sides, each one with a few scribbles here and there. 

Across from him was Hal, who was trying to read a book but kept getting distracted by the commotion of the Great Hall’s occupants and Destin’s drawings. 

Offhandedly, Hal asked, “Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?”

Destin didn’t look up. “No.”

“Really? Have you asked anyone or been asked?”

“No and no.” He drew a small, thin line.

“Anyone you want to go with?”

Destin didn’t answer right away. Of course, his thoughts immediately went to a certain blonde haired friend of his, but he pushed it away, scolding himself. “No,” he lied smoothly.

Hal hummed. “Are you sure?”

Destin finally looked up long enough to glance at him. “Yes. I’m sure.”

“Do you know if anyone else has a date?” Hal inquired. “Jenna, Ash, or... Evan, by chance?”

“No,” Destin said. “I haven’t talked to anyone about the ball.”

“Hm.” Hal went back to his book, then disregarded it once more. “Do you think Lyss would go?”

At that Destin lifted a brow slightly. “Not likely on her own terms. She would if her parents wanted her to, though.”

Hal hummed. “Alright.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Destin decided to ask. “Are you going with anyone?”

Hal looked away. “That, uh, remains to be seen. Possibly. Maybe.”

“Mhmm.” Destin squinted at him. “Have you asked anyone?”

Hal shook his head. “No. Not yet. I’ve been trying to find the... right time.”

“Who is it?”

Hal looked sheepish for a moment, glancing around needlessly, for people usually avoided sitting too close to other groups. “Promise not to tell?”

Destin was interested now, but he didn’t show it. “I promise.”

“Lyss.”

“Lyss?” That was a little bit unexpected for him to just outright say it, but Destin wasn’t surprised that it was her.

Hal nodded. “I just... hope she doesn’t reject me right on the spot.”

Destin rubbed his chin. “You’re friends, and she cares, so she wouldn’t be rude about it. But she also wouldn’t sugarcoat it.”

Hal sighed. “Yes, you’re right.” He tapped his fingers, then shook his head. “I’ll worry about it later. Anyway,” he started, crossing his arms, “who would you go with if you had to choose?”

Destin went back to sketching.“Well, my first choice would be no one, since I don’t really care for dressing up.”

“If you  _ had _ to choose, though,” Hal pressed. 

“I…” He paused. “I don’t know.”

Hal looked at him for a second. “What about Lila?”

“She’s going with Hadley.” Destin glanced at his notes for a moment. “If I go I’m not going to be with a girl.”

Hal’s eyes squinted in thought. “Ash?”   
  


“You and I both know that he probably asked out Jenna within the first few days after the ball was announced.”

“Evan?”

Destin froze. “...Probably not,” he said slowly. 

“‘Probably not?’ That’s the only one that wasn’t a straight up no,” Hal observed. Destin scowled and pushed his notes aside. 

“And?”

“Do you want to go with him?”

Destin didn’t say anything, instead choosing to glare at the sketch he pushed aside. 

“Destin?”

Destin thought about lying. He opened his mouth to do so, but he couldn’t force the lie out.

Hal was still looking at him, this time with a bit more understanding. “What’s wrong?”

Destin couldn’t hold it in for much longer. “Yes.”

Hal blinked. “Yes to what?”

“I... I want to go with... him.”

Hal leaned back. “Really?” When Destin nodded, he continued. “Why don’t you ask him? I don’t think he has someone to go with him yet.”

Destin realized his hands had curled into anxious fists. He forced them to relax and pressed the heels of his hands into his thighs. “He has to pick someone to dance with for the opening dance. I don’t think he’d pick me.”

“What? Come on. I’m sure he’d love to go to the ball with his best friend.”

Destin huffed a deprecating laugh. “Sure.”

Hal looked like he wanted to press it further, but just then they were joined by Jenna, Breon, and their conversation subject, Evan. The three sat down around them and exchanged greetings.

“What are you two talking about?” Evan asked, peering at Destin’s abandoned sketch.

“Nothing,” Destin said quickly. He pulled the sketch closer to him and showed it to Evan. “What do you think? Should I go for it?”

Evan studied it, frowning a little. His lower lip jutted out the slightest bit, almost like a pout. “Possibly, yes,” he said finally, leaning back a bit. “The proportions look a bit off, though.”

“I’m working on it still,” Destin clarified, setting it down. 

“What is it?” Jenna asked, leaning over the table to see it.

Destin handed it over and she and Breon looked at it together. “How did it go with your father and uncle?” he asked Evan.

“Well,” Evan said firmly. “It went well.”

“Is that good or bad?” Destin asked. He couldn’t really tell from Evan’s tone.

“It’s good,” Evan laughed a bit. “Very good.”

With everyone distracted, Destin allowed himself to divert away from the previous topic. He knew Hal would ask him about this later, but right then he just wanted to put it aside.

-

“Destin!”

Destin turned around as he headed out of the Great Hall, meaning to go to his house common room to drop off his notes and such in his dorm. Evan was jogging toward him, a hesitant yet hopeful expression on his face.

“Yes?” Destin asked.

Evan caught up to him and gently put a hand on his arm. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked softly. “I need to ask you a favor.”

Destin nodded, and they walked out of the Hall and stopped over to the side of the wide hallway. “What do you need?”

Evan wrung his hands, like he was nervous. “Well... the Yule Ball is coming up... I don’t... I don’t have a partner yet. I mean—” He rubbed the back of his neck and stared off to the side. “I’ve been asked by a few people, but most of them I don’t know and I would rather not risk going with someone who was working for...  _ her, _ so…” He took a deep breath. “I need someone I’m comfortable with. Someone I’ve known for a long time. Someone I trust.” He looked into Destin’s eyes. “So, uh. Will you go with me to the ball?”

Destin’s heart nearly stopped, then beat at a much faster pace. “You want... to go... with me?”

Evan nodded. “Of course, if you don’t want to go, that’s alright, or if you already have someone to go with, that’s alright too—”

Destin put his hand on Evan’s shoulder. “Yes, I’ll go with you,” he interrupted.

Evan looked at him for a long moment, then his face broke out into a wide smile. “Really?”

Destin nodded, smiling back. “Of course.”

Evan’s shoulders dropped with relief. “Oh good, I hoped you would say yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Evan shrugged. “I don’t know, just... a silly fear, I suppose.”

Destin thought back to the conversation he’d had with Hal less than an hour ago. “A silly fear…” he repeated softly.

Evan smiled at him again. “I’ll see you at dinner, then.”

Destin nodded. “See you then.”

They parted with smiles, both with a slight spring in their steps.

-

Marin Karn could be very patient. After all, he’d waited years before making his move, and he’d become the right hand man of the dark wizard Gerard Montaigne. He’d waited years before choosing the right bride, and he’d gotten a very pretty young woman with quite the inheritance. He’d waited months before his wife’s child was born, which ended up being a weak, horrid thing that he wasn’t even sure was actually his.

Speaking of that baby, he should’ve drowned that mutt at birth.

Luckily, he was about to get the chance to erase that kid’s existence very, very soon.

Going back to the topic at hand, Marin Karn could be very, very patient, despite what people may think. People whose opinions didn’t have any effect on him. Few things could make him not such a patient man.

Jarat Montaigne was the highest on the list.

The kid had none of the skill his father had, the only thing indicating that he wasn’t, in fact, Marina’s bastard child being Gerard’s icy blue eyes, as piercing and cold as his father’s. While they also had many of the same personality traits, Jarat lacked the cunning and ingenuity of Gerard.

Honestly, what a waste of investment on this kid. He was in no way fit to inherit was Gerard had rightfully stol— won.

Alas. The only one who actually  _ could _ inherit everything  _ was _ Jarat. Karn didn’t really have any say in it.

With the feared and powerful dark wizard gone, all his followers were jostling each other for a powerful position to influence Gerard’s son. The only ones who seemed to impress Jarat were gamblers, womanizers, and lustful young men like him. While Karn could see the appeal of having others like yourself around, it was tiresome and aggravating to have to answer to boy toys who were much younger than him and only cared about making everyone else look bad.

Karn didn’t have any say in this either. Every time he tried, Jarat reminded him of the time Karn had failed his father—a time Jarat himself wasn’t even there for—by letting Raisa Fells slip out of his grasp.

Karn  _ hated _ it. Absolutely despised the boy.

But, again, he had no say in the matter. Nowadays he never had any say in most things.

With this information, though, he could  _ finally _ get a say in something.

Karn knocked on the door of Jarat’s bedchambers. The young wizard had settled into an estate his father had taken over many years beforehand. Young, pretty girls were rarely absent from his side, both out of Jarat’s lust and the girls’ fear for his wrath.

The kid was sixteen and he already had harlots afraid of him. Then again, that really wasn’t a very hard thing to do, especially when your father showed you again and again how to do it.

One of those same girls—a favorite of Jarat’s, Karn had noted—answered the door. She peered out, her long blonde hair falling from her bare shoulder. “Yes?”

Karn kept his annoyance in check. “I need to speak with my lord.”

She looked behind her, and, apparently, getting some sort of signal, opened the door wide enough to let Karn in. 

Immediately upon entry, the smell of licentiousness nearly overwhelmed him. He barely suppressed the urge to cover his nose.

On the bed pressed against the far wall were a few girls in skimpy clothing, who were hastily covering themselves up. They stared at him with wide eyes.

Jarat was next to the bed, peering out of the large window that oversaw the gardens of the estate. He wore only a thick robe, thankfully tied up. “What is the purpose of having gardens, Karn?”

Karn suppressed a sigh. “I’d imagine for decoration, my lord.”

Jarat hummed out of dissatisfaction. “The garden out here looks horrid,” he noted. “Maybe I should burn it.”

“Maybe so,” Karn said. Seizing his opportunity, he continued, “I have some information, my lord.”

Jarat didn’t turn around. “What?” he asked, already bored of the conversation.

“Several of your followers have been talking. They think that you are unfit to be a dark wizard.”

Jarat stiffened. The girls on his bed stiffened as well, only in fear and not anger. “Who would  _ dare _ question my authority?” 

_ Me _ , Karn thought.  _ You’re a candy assed boy who can’t even dress himself. _ Aloud, he said, “I happen to have a way you can further your claim, show them that you are more than worthy.”

Jarat finally turned around. “Convenient you have a solution,” Jarat muttered. “Continue.”

“Hogwarts has directed all their attention to the TriWizard Tournament,” Karn said. “They have no visible outer security. They are vulnerable.”

At this, Jarat perked up. “Is it, now?” He tried to sound disinterested, but the lilt in his voice betrayed him.

“It is,” Karn confirmed. “By taking control of it, no one would dare question your power or authority.”

Jarat rubbed his chin, the same gesture he’d seen Gerard do many, many times. Although, Karn guessed it was more of a learned behavior than an inherited one. “They would, wouldn’t they…” he mused softly.

Karn knew he had him. All he had to do was wait for the boy to be smart for once.

Jarat hesitated for what seemed like hours. Finally, the boy said, “I will discuss it with my council. You are dismissed.”

Karn left the room, full of satisfaction and, if he could be so bold, a hint of giddiness. 

This time, for sure, he was going to finally get rid of his so-called  _ child _ once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!! Next chapter will be posted ASAP, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball has arrived. True feelings are revealed, and two people finally come to terms with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this one chapter. I just wasn’t really feeling like writing for a while, so I held off until I realized that I should probably finish it. Sorry for the long wait!! It’s nearly two weeks overdue. You guys will be excited about this one I think. Enjoy!!

_ December 15, 1922 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

It was the last day of classes before holiday break. The students were humming with excitement for the festivities coming up with the winter holidays and, of course, the Yule Ball on New Year’s Eve. It seemed everyone was trying to find suitable outfits for the upcoming events.

Not Jenna. She was more preoccupied with something she found was a little more...  _ interesting _ than a ball, even though it would be on her birthday. 

Such as a nest of dragons.

After she and Lyss had unwittingly stumbled upon them, Jenna had been going back there from time to time, trying to see what they were doing and why they were in the Forbidden Forest, where dragons weren’t supposed to be. She’d tried to observe the dragons without disturbing them from a distance, but she was found out quickly and, in turn, was watched as well. She ended up just going over there and being open about her observations. The dragons had been wary of her at first, although they weren’t outright hostile since she’d already shown them that if she wanted to harm them she would have done so, then gradually warmed up to her. They ended up liking her so much that they had come to see her as a friend.

Lyss had caught her one time when she snuck out to go see them. Instead of berating her, though, she reluctantly tagged along, though she was still tense the entire way, jumping at nearly every sound. The dragons had been cautious of Lyss as well, wondering why Jenna had brought along the other human who obviously was scared of them. But, like Jenna, after spending some time together, they eventually grew used to each other. 

The two found out the dragons’ names. Dragons had a long history of not liking being named by others, especially humans, and made names for themselves instead. The dragon that Lyss and Jenna had bumped into first was named Splinter. His brothers were named Slayer and Goat Toes, and his sisters Splash and Pricker. Goat Toes, with a name that was extremely puzzling and just a bit concerning, was a very energetic young dragon, and often was the one who initiated their games. Slayer seemed to be the most prideful and almost seemed like the leader of the younglings. Splinter was the runt of the litter with a mangled wing that had apparently been attacked by wolves sometime after being hatched, but he always tried whatever he could and never gave up. Splash and Pricker both were the calmest ones. Splash had fallen into a pond and had been referred to as “The One Who Splashed Into Water” by the other dragons. With permission, Jenna and Lyss called her Splash. Pricker kept the others in line, making sure none of her siblings were hurt.

The eldest dragon, the one the two had come to the aid of the baby dragons, was named Flamecaster. He was by no means an adult, but he was big enough that a novice could mistake him for fully grown. He was the leader and the caretaker, directing and caring for them. From what Jenna could gather, he had found another dragon who had just laid a clutch of eggs, her wings torn from a crash landing into the forest. He’d brought her food for a while before a pack of wolves came and attacked. The mother held off the wolves as long as she could, but she’d used her remaining strength to protect her clutch. She died the same night as the attack, and Flamecaster took the hatchlings and cared for them in her stead. 

Jenna nearly cried when she heard about it. She promised them that she would do what she could to help them. Lyss agreed to help as well, equally emotional.

The two were coming back from a recent visit to the dragons when Lyss turned to Jenna. “Do you suppose we should tell the others now?” 

Jenna let out a long breath, the steam drifting up and dissipating. “I... suppose so.” She looked at her companion. “Though if Evan’s too stressed or tired, we wait.” 

Lyss glanced at her, then nodded. After another moment of walking, she said, “He’s going to the ball with Destin, you know.”

Jenna blinked and looked at her. “Really?”

Lyss nodded, a faint smile on her lips. “Really,” she confirmed.

“How do you know?” 

“He told me.” Her mouth curled into a full grin. “He was so excited that he could hardly get the words out.” She laughed a bit. “When he’s happy, he lets it show.” 

Jenna smiled, looking at the snow covered ground. “He does,” she agreed softly. “Even with all that’s going on with us, it’s good for him—for all of us—to feel... normal, for once.” She sighed. “Hogwarts was our only chance to be ourselves. Now that we have all this unwanted attention, this may be the last year for all three of us.” With a mix of anger and disappointment, she halfheartedly kicked a rock. It bounced away, landing a few feet away.

Lyss frowned, displeased. “Although I understand  _ why _ , it doesn’t stop me from wanting you guys to hang around for a little while longer.” 

Jenna nodded, agreeing. “It’s Evan’s last year, anyway. It wouldn’t matter if we continued on or not, he won’t be coming back to Hogwarts once he graduates in June.”

Grumbling, Lyss said, “Damn it.” 

Jenna let out a humorless laugh, surprising herself. “Damn it, indeed,” she chuckled.

-

Harol and Latham Strangward had been introduced to the school the previous night. Evan still had traces of nervousness left over despite everything going well. They were presented as instructors for new programs that were to be available to sign up for after winter break.

The dining hall was more crowded than the previous years at this time since most people were staying, whether for the ball or having no other place to go. Evan had to elbow his way through the crowd gathered near the entrance where people were just talking with each other. He made it to the other side, dusted himself off, and went over to their usual spot.

Like always, Destin was seated at the table early, but unlike always, he didn’t have any projects or assignments spread out in front of him. He was just talking with Ash and Lila, who both had varying degrees of bemusement and pity on their faces. Evan frowned, wondering what kind of topic was able to conjure such expressions, with Destin no less.

He approached the table and sat down next to his best friend, and date— _ partner _ to the ball. “What are you three talking about?”

Destin turned to him with a very tired face. “Hell,” Destin informed him, confusing him further.

Ash chided him. “It’s not hell, Destin.” To Evan, he elaborated, “We’re trying to figure out what kind of clothing style he should wear to the ball.” 

Lila barely hid a snort. “He’s hopeless,” she said, cackling when Destin sent her a glare.

Unable to help himself, Evan laughed softly and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I haven’t figured anything out, either.” 

Destin grumbled something under his breath, but he seemed comforted by Evan’s touch, leaning into it slightly. 

Softly, Evan said to him, “You seem tired.”

Destin rubbed at his eyes. “I was up late last night, working on a few designs. I was thinking about tweaking Breaker’s machinations to make it a bit smoother.” 

Evan hummed, frowning. He reached up and lightly tugged on a piece of Destin’s chocolate colored hair that had grown a lot in the past few months, his forearm resting on Destin’s shoulder. “You should sleep earlier.”

“I know.” Destin looked at him, offering a small one sided smile. “I know.” 

Evan tugged on his hair again, this time more for his own amusement. It got a laugh out of Destin, who leaned down a little so Evan could better reach the rest of his hair, which Evan gladly took the offer.

Some fluffed up hair and a few thin braids later, a few more of their friends arrived, including Hal, Jenna, Lyss, Breon, and Sasha. They all greeted each other warmly, uncaring of the two’s display of affection.

Which was entirely platonic. Nothing else, just platonic.

It was still platonic when Evan ended up with his head on Destin’s shoulder and one of his arms entangled with one of Destin’s. Definitely platonic.

“I propose we all go into Hogsmeade tomorrow,” Ash was saying, sometime towards the middle of dinner. “We’ll split into different groups, each partner in a separate one, and we’ll all go shopping for the ball.”

“Isn’t it a little early for shopping?” Sasha asked. “Break has just begun.” 

“Actually, we probably missed the best time to go looking,” Hal said, rubbing his chin. “Given that the ball was announced a couple weeks ago now, a lot of people probably took advantage of the time that people spent looking for someone to go with and got the best deals already.” 

“So now  _ would _ be the next best time to go,” Lyss mused.

Across the table, Lila groaned. “I hope they have things other than fancy dresses. I hate wearing them—they make me look horrid.”

“Probably not,” Jenna said, wincing. “I’m not looking forward to fancy dresses, either.”

“Dress robes aren’t much better,” Evan muttered. He sighed dramatically. “Why do I have to go again?” 

“Because you’re the Hogwarts Champion, Ev,” Breon said, a bit sympathetically.

Evan groaned and buried his head in the crook of Destin’s neck. Destin reached over with his free hand and gave his shoulder a pat.

“Come on, guys. We might find some good stuff there.” Ash looked around at everyone, but no one seemed to really share his sentiments, except maybe Hal. He sighed, but let it go. Changing the topic slightly, he asked, “Remind me again; who’s going with who?” 

Evan reached up and blindly patted the side of Destin’s head, hitting his ear. “I’m going with him.” 

“I’m with Hadley,” Lila stated.

“I’m going with a certain stubborn redhead,” Jenna said as-a-matter-of-factly, making Ash chuckle a bit.

Breon and Sasha awkwardly nudged each other. “We’re going together,” Breon said for the both of them while Sasha flushed.

There was a stroke of silence for a second as Lyss and Hal stayed quiet. Evan watched their interaction for a moment, a little confused.  _ Why don’t they say they’re going together? _

Unexpectedly, Destin was the one who broke the silence. “Hal and Lyss are going together.”

That surprised Evan enough to look up at Destin while Lyss stuttered, then pressed her lips shut almost angrily, but seeming more embarrassed than mad. Evan raised a brow at Destin, but Destin was looking at Hal, missing Evan’s silent question. Evan looked over at Hal in time to see him mouth a relieved  _ thank you _ to him, which Destin nodded slightly to.

Destin playing matchmaker, huh? Evan never thought he’d actually witness something like that in all his life. He hadn’t even contemplated such a notion.

Satisfied with everyone’s answers, Ash continued with trying to sell everyone on the idea of going shopping in Hogsmeade together until he got everyone to at least say “maybe.” After that, no one let him talk for most of the rest of the meal for fear he was going to start talking about the ball again. 

Evan drifted in and out of the conversation, leaning against Destin and poking at his food lazily. He was just so _ tired _ from everything, and Destin’s arm was so comfortable (although not really) that he wanted to take a nap right then and there.

He finally roused out of his daze when Jenna called his name to get his attention. “Mm?” he hummed tiredly.

Jenna raised a brow. “Are you alright?”

Evan nodded, finally sitting up and taking his head off of Destin’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” he said. “Why?”

“You look tired, is all.” She kept looking at him for a moment before turning to look at everyone else. She cleared her throat. “Lyss and I need to tell you something.”

-

After some awkward fumbling, and a bit of hesitance, Lyss and Jenna told them about the dragons in the Forbidden Forest.

Unsurprisingly, everyone was a bit freaked out. Evan and Breon both were less incredulous than Lyss had thought either would be and acting more along the lines of “here we go again.” Lyss wondered what kind of stuff had happened in the past that made discovering a nest of dragons something seen as normal, or even “inevitable” as Breon had commented on it.

“So,” Lyss started warily, “neither of you are at all...  _ concerned _ about this?”

Evan shrugged. “Eh. It could be worse.” 

“What’s  _ worse?” _ Sasha asked in disbelief.

Seeming to ignore that comment, he swiped a hand across his face and pointed at Jenna. “Not to a word to Father or Uncle.”

Jenna put her hand on her chest. “I’m offended that you think I’d even consider telling them about this.”

Breon plucked a roll from a wicker basket in the middle of the table and tore a piece off. “You probably don’t want to know,” he advised, making Sasha look at him with a stricken face.

Jenna leaned over to Lyss. “Once, we found a group of trolls just outside our hometown,” she whispered. “Instead of running away like normal people, we played pranks on them until they got up and left.”

Lyss looked at her like she was crazy. “What kind of shit have you guys been doing your whole lives?”

Jenna winked. “If we tell you everything, then we wouldn’t be as interesting, no?”

Lyss merely shook her head, trying so hard to refrain from either scolding her or laughing. She couldn’t tell which would happen if she didn’t hold back.

-

Destin straightened his dark red dress robes, checking and rechecking his appearance over and over. This one button was bothering him with the way it was looking like it wouldn’t stay in place the whole night. He reached to adjust once more but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“It’s fine, Destin,” Ash assured him. “You don’t want to wear out your clothing before we even get there.” 

Destin frowned and looked back at his slightly blurry reflection in the mirror. “I feel... weird,” he admitted. “The robes are nice, yes, but I’m…” 

“Uncomfortable?” Ash suggested.

Destin nodded slightly. “Among other words, yes.”

“You’ll get used to it later on tonight. Now, come.” He clapped Destin’s shoulder and headed to the stairs. “We have company waiting for us.”

Destin looked in the mirror one last time, hoping he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt.

Ash, Jenna, Destin, and Evan had all decided to meet up before actually going to the ball. Their other friends promised to meet them there. Destin wasn’t sure if meeting up with Evan early was a blessing or a curse.

The siblings were waiting when they got to the hall junction they’d been meeting at for years. Jenna had on a deep red gown with short slits going up the sides. Her fiery hair had been done in a sort of twist, with gold colored beads wrapped around her head, and there was a shine to her lips as if she’d put on a gloss. She looked kind of pretty to Destin, but she definitely seemed more comfortable in her usual clothes.

Next to Jenna was Evan, standing tall but his frame was full of tension. He’d donned a sea green blouse with mid length sleeves and a pearl string necklace that was hanging from his neck, paired with close fitting pants of the same color. His hair had been brushed back, though one runaway strand still hung over his forehead, and a sheer turquoise cape flowed down his back from his shoulders to just below his waist. The slightly pointed pair of dark green flats on his feet kept rubbing together in a sort of nervous tick.

Destin felt a pull in his chest at the sight of him. Evan looked like a faerie prince.

When Destin and Ash reached them, Evan looked Destin up and down, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Red, huh?”

Destin looked at his dress robes, then to the side, feeling a bit embarrassed for a reason he didn’t know. “Uh, yes.”

Evan snorted. “We look like the embodiment of Christmas.”

Destin looked back at him and let out a laugh, which strangely relieved the pressure on his chest. “We do, yes.”

Ash and Jenna proceeded to make comments about their choices of color on their way there, prompting Evan and Destin to add some of their own comments about theirs. By the time they got to the Great Hall, they were a lot more relaxed and less tense. 

From between the great big doors of the Hall, dozens of students from all three schools flooded into the vast room. To the sides were tables set up with replenishing food and drink stations and some tables and chairs. The middle of the room was clear of obstacles to make room for dancing. Many students had congregated at the sides of the entrance, waiting for friends or dates. With the help of her superior sight, Jenna spotted their friends within the crowd and led them over to where they had been waiting.

Lyss had on a navy blue dress with slits up the sides for better movement, her hair kept in a braided bun pinned high on her head. Next to her, Sasha wore a simple pantsuit and a short cloth poncho with simple embroidery and her hair down, barely touching her shoulders. To their left, Breon had donned azure blue dress robes that looked a tad big on him, but he paid no heed to that fact, instead wearing it almost proudly. The last one was Hal, wearing wine colored dress robes and looking like he felt out of place.

Jenna waved her arm in the air, getting Lyss’ attention, who alerted the others of their arrival. The four of them pushed through moving bodies to get to them. 

“There you are!” Lyss greeted with a smile. “We were starting to wonder if you got lost somewhere.”

“Oh please,” Jenna snorted. “We all know these halls well enough now.”

“But not the crowd,” Hal countered beside Lyss. 

“Nevertheless,” Evan cutted in, “We’re all here now. Destin and I need to see Professor Alister for the opening dance. We’ll meet you in the Great Hall afterwards.” He tugged on Destin’s sleeve, who followed him without hesitance.

“Yes, yes, go on,” Breon urged them. “Have fun!” he called after them as they weaved their way into the Hall, and the others wished them the same.

After a bit of confusion, they finally met up with Professor Alister, who directed them to a room off to the side where the other champions were supposed to be gathering. As Evan led the way, Destin had a moment of nostalgia, remembering all the times that Evan had pulled him along, willingly or unwillingly. Unbidden, a gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Inside the room was Yorie Cooper and her date, a dark haired girl that Destin hadn’t seen before. They were standing close to each other, silent but comfortable, their hands just barely brushing. Evan and Destin settled in at the opposite side of the room at a table and some chairs. 

Reaching over, Evan grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m really glad you’re here,” Evan told him softly.

Destin squeezed back. “Of course, Pirate.” Lingering, he added in a much softer voice, “Anything for you.”

Destin couldn’t tell in the light of the candles, but he thought he saw a bit of blush on Evan’s cheeks.  _ It’s the lighting, _ he reasoned.  _ Just the lighting. _

Like the other Champion and her date, they sat there in comfortable silence, waiting for the final Champion and their signal to come. Soft muffled music filtered through the door, managing to be heard above the chatter of the crowd outside.

The door clicked and swung open, revealing Tully Samara and a pinch faced girl hanging off his arm. He looked around and pursed his lips, his eyes lingering on Evan a moment longer than Destin liked. He tightened his grip on Evan’s hand slightly and watched Samara. 

A moment later, Professor Alister came inside. His regular teaching robes had been exchanged for a black coat with thick, bold white thread, with embroidered images of wolves, serpents, crowns, and ravens all over it in white as well. Lyss and Ash had told them it was the mourning coat he’d worn to their sister’s funeral years ago, and he continued to wear it both in remembrance of his daughter and because it was his favorite coat that he apparently claimed was “good for every occasion.” (Weddings? Fantastic. Funerals? Even better. Meeting up with your wife’s judgy relatives? The coat seemed intimidating to them, making them back off. Win-win situation.)

“Just a few minutes more,” he told them. “People are still coming in, and we want as many people here as possible before the opening dance.”

He ducked back outside, and they were left alone in the room once again. 

Destin couldn’t help but notice how Evan seemed to watch Samara, a look in his eyes suggesting suspicion and, dare he say it, possibly fear. Destin worried about what Evan saw in his fellow competitor. Did he sense danger?

He had to mentally slap himself. Now was not the time to worry about things that might not even have any weight. Tonight was supposed to be... well, he didn’t expect to have the time of his life at this ball, but he hoped he’d at least be able to have  _ some  _ form of enjoyment.

Finally, Professor Alister poked his head back into the room. “Ah, I see all of you are here now, wonderful.” His eyes scanned over Evan and Destin at the table, their fingers entwined. He cleared his throat and smiled. “Follow me. It’s almost time for the opening dance.”

The Champions and their dates followed after the Hogwarts DADA teacher to an area close to the entrance doors of the Great Hall. Most people had filtered into the grand room by now and were waiting for the ball to officially start. The professor signaled them to wait and listened at the door.

Destin straightened up, his heart beating heavily in his chest. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He’d faced his father without flinching, he didn’t cry when he’d broken his leg all those years ago. So why now did he feel the pit of his stomach twist in knots?

He glanced to his side, where Evan stood next to him, seemingly just as nervous as him. 

Perhaps... 

Perhaps it was because when he’d gone through those things, Evan wasn’t there with him, wasn’t there to see his fear.

Destin held out his arm like a gentleman, intending to lighten his mood a bit. “Care for a dance, Your Highness?”

Evan startled and looked at him. His face split into a wide grin that he quickly smoothed into a look of indifference, and his hand tucked into the crook of Destin’s elbow. “I suppose,” he said proudly, voice cracking, threatening to show his amusement. 

Destin held back his laughter and looked at him with a crooked smile. 

Evan faced ahead again and asked, softer, “Are you nervous?”

Destin was taken aback by the question, but he quickly recovered. “Yes,” he breathed, wanting to be honest. “You?”

Evan forced a breath out. “I’m terrified,” he responded. Destin knew he was telling the truth.   
  


Destin placed his other hand on Evan’s. “I... I think it’ll be alright.”

Evan looked up at him. “I think it will be, too.”

Both knew they weren’t just talking about the ball.

Above the noise in the Hall, Professor Fells raised her voice, greeting the students. After a few quick words, she announced the opening dance by the Champions, and suddenly they were walking through the aisle to the center of the room, where the floor was cleared for their dance. On the way there, Destin spotted their friends off to the side, who looked at them with smiles on their faces, cheering with everyone else. It was enough to get him all the way to the center of the dancefloor without bolting.

As the three pairs spread out on the floor, the cheering died out, and there was a pause as the musicians readied their instruments while the Champions and their dates got into dancing position. Destin counted his breaths as his hands twitched on Evan’s waist. 

One. Two. Three. Four.

The first few notes were a combination of violin and piano, blending beautifully together. Destin would’ve liked to listen to it more closely had they not started dancing right that moment. He concentrated on his steps, focusing on his memories of the dancing lessons everyone had gotten in the few weeks leading up to the ball. 

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked up. Evan was looking into his eyes, his mouth slightly parted. One of his hands slipped from Destin’s shoulder to his chest and stayed there. “Remember with your heart, not your mind,” Evan told him softly. “Let your emotions control your actions.”

Destin nearly scoffed at the thought of letting his emotions take control, but nevertheless he tried not to think too hard about what he was doing and just...  _ did. _

Soon he forgot about everything that wasn’t right in his line of sight. The only thing that mattered in that moment was Evan.

He knew he wasn’t perfect in any way. People spoke of the one they loved like they were the most beautiful thing in the world, the most perfect thing to exist. Destin wasn’t blind. He knew of nearly every imperfection of Evan’s, including the slightly asymmetrical look of his nose, the way his lips were a little too small for his face, the faint acne scars that had nearly disappeared. He knew of all of that, and yet—he didn’t care. He cherished them, in fact. They’re part of what made Evan...  _ Evan. _

Staring into his face now, looking at every imperfection, he couldn’t help but feel in awe over how such a person existed.

The way Evan looked at him as they danced made Destin wonder, made him hope, that Evan was thinking much of the same.

The music slowed for a moment, and so did the dancers. Destin was actually impressed with how he’d managed to stay in step. The final few chords played, drifting softly through the air, and suddenly the song was over, and they stopped.

Clapping and cheering followed. Destin didn’t want to heed it, but he felt the walls of students closing in on them to dance to the next song that followed quickly in succession, so he and Evan left the floor and went over to the side, where they both felt more comfortable. They found a spot off to the side, where it was less crowded, and took a seat at one of the tables there. 

They caught their breath as they sat there in silence, the only ones near them being stragglers from the large crowd now gathered on the dancefloor. Seconds passed before Evan reached over and touched his hand. “Are you alright?” he asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

Destin nodded, his hand twisting to hold onto Evan’s, whose fingers curled around his. “I’m fine,” he said, and for the first time in a long while, it felt true. “Are you?”

Evan nodded, smiling. “I am.”

Not long after, the second song ended, and a third rapidly followed. They heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Hal, Lyss, Sasha, and Breon coming over to them. “There you are!” Breon said, plopping into the seat on the other side of Evan. “After your dance, you guys disappeared.”

“By the way, that dance was spectacular,” Lyss praised as she settled into another chair. “I knew you had to pay a bit more attention to those dancing lessons since you didn’t know how before this, but your dancing was really good for being so new to it.”

Evan hid his smile in his hands. “Thank you,” he laughed, embarrassed. Putting down his hands, he asked, “How’s your night going so far?”

Lyss and Hal looked at each other, then away. “Not... bad, actually,” Lyss said, cheeks pink. “It’s... been nice.”

Hal nodded in agreement.

Destin saw Evan and Breon share a knowing look. “Nice, has it?” Evan mused.

“Yes,” Lyss said stiffly. She looked away, almost as if she was embarrassed.

Evan dropped the subject, clearly not wanting to push it. “Where’s Ash and Jenna?”

“On the dancefloor,” Sasha supplied, with a drink in her hand that she was sipping on. “They wanted to dance a bit.”

“If Jenna has anything to say about it they’ll be dancing all night,” Destin input. 

Evan laughed at that. “Indeed,” he agreed, looking out to the dancefloor.

That night certainly didn’t seem that bad so far.

-

Dance after dance, students went in and out of the dancefloor area all night. Ash and Jenna later joined them for the duration of one or two dances, then quickly went back for more. Lyss and Hal were content to just stay at the table with Evan and Destin, while Breon and Sasha went out a few times, coming back breathless each time. 

After the Champions’ opening dance, Evan was done with dancing. This wasn’t his preferred dancing style, anyway. He was more fond of the quick, rhythmic dancing from home that got your heart racing and your breath short. Of course, being in Europe and not South America, they had no such dances, which made him a bit disappointed but not surprised. 

The air started to seem a bit stale after so long. Quickly, he rose and brushed at his clothing. “I’m going to get some fresh air,” he told his companions, who gave him their assent. Before he left, though, he turned and said, “Anyone’s welcome to join me.”

Evan made his way out of the Great Hall and through the open doors leading outdoors. He suddenly remembered how chilly Scotland could get as a gust of wind pushed against him, and wished his outfit was a bit warmer when a chill ran up his spine. Regardless, he was grateful to be outside, away from prying eyes and stuffy atmospheres.

Behind him, he heard soft footsteps crunching in the snow. He folded his arms around himself and stayed still, looking up at the stars in the dark sky as Destin came up beside him.

Destin must’ve noticed the way he shivered, because he asked, “Are you cold?”

Evan was about to deny it, but decided it would be better to be truthful. “A bit.”

He heard fabric rustling, and suddenly the overcoat of Destin’s dress robes was placed around his shoulders. Evan looked up at Destin, who pulled his arms back and stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants. The stark white button up shirt he wore underneath and the dark red bowtie were dark in the shadow of his body, being faced away from the light, but his eyes were bright, his calm expression clear in the dim light.

“Aren’t you cold now?” Evan asked, even as he pulled it closer around him.

Destin shrugged. “I’m alright.”

A little reluctantly, Evan said nothing more about that and instead tried to look for the constellations he knew.

An idea suddenly struck him. “Let’s just... leave the ball,” he said. “Like, altogether. Go somewhere else.”

Destin lifted a brow and stole a glance at him. “Where would we go?”

Evan thought for a moment. “The lake?” he suggested, knowing he was pushing his luck. It was a little far from where they were, but they could make it.

Destin considered it, then finally sighed. “We’ll need to tell Lyss and Hal, at least, so someone knows where we are.”

Evan nodded, thinking that was reasonable.

After letting their friends know of their plans, they raced back outside, down the path leading to the lake, and eventually found themselves on the shores where they’d spent so much time in previous years. They hadn’t had much time that year to come down here, but now seemed as good a time as any.

The two settled down near their favorite tree by the lake, careful not to disturb any creatures who might be sleeping during this time. Evan leaned against Destin’s shoulder and stared out over the lake, feeling peace for the first time in what seemed like forever. Destin placed his arm around Evan and pulled him closer, making sure he didn’t dislodge from his place.

“I’ve missed this,” Evan muttered softly. “Sitting by the lake, feeling like there was nothing we had to worry about—no homework or late assignments, no feelings of impending doom, no murderous family members trying to hunt us down.”

Destin hummed his assent. “I’ve missed this too.”

Evan shifted closer. “I wish we could feel like that every day.” His voice caught on his words, warning of the potential arrival of tears.

Destin was quiet for a while. “I do too,” he said finally.

Evan pressed the heel of his hand to his eye, then stood. “Want to skip rocks?”

Destin peered up at him with a thoughtful look. “The last time you asked me that, didn’t you lose horribly?”

“No,” Evan lied.

Destin chuckled and got to his feet. They gathered the smoothest, flattest rocks they could find and had a competition to see who could throw them the farthest. 

“I let you win,” Evan said, after they had tallied how far theirs had gotten.

“Of course you did,” Destin teased. He was rewarded with a playful punch aimed at his arm, but he caught it before it could land and used Evan’s hand to turn him around and throw him off balance, and Evan fell toward him.

Evan crashed into his chest as they both laughed, wrapping their arms around each other. Evan looked up and found their faces only a few inches apart. A shiver ran down his back again, but it wasn’t from the cold. They stood there, staring at each other in silence, waiting for something to happen.

For a moment, Evan wondered, did Destin feel the same way he did? His best friend was always rather closed off in terms of emotions, but Evan liked to think he knew him enough to figure out how Destin felt about it. It definitely wasn’t animosity, that much was obvious. But did he also feel the pulling in his chest like Evan did? Did he feel the butterflies in his stomach the way Evan did whenever they were near?   
  


Evan had to refrain from staring at Destin’s lips. He wished he could know for certain.

Starting to pull back, Evan whispered, “Destin, I—”

A pair of lips pressed against his own, warm and dry and  _ so soft, _ softer than Evan could have ever imagined. His eyes slid shut and he let his mouth slot together with Destin’s, his hands gripping at Destin’s shirt while Destin’s own held onto his waist.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. They pulled back, staring at each other. Evan felt Destin’s heart racing beneath his fingers, and he saw the uncertainty in Destin’s eyes. “Something wrong?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t reacted the wrong way.

Destin stared at him for a few moments, breathing in rather heavily. “You aren’t... mad?” The unspoken words hovered between them;  _ disgusted, enraged, confused… _

Evan shook his head. “You?”

Destin continued staring at him. “No,” he said, so softly Evan almost didn’t catch it.

Next thing he knew, he was pulling Destin in for a second kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The boys are in love. I hope you enjoyed some sappy Destin and lovestruck Evan. More to come, hopefully sooner than this was!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes and suspicions, a romance to be kept hidden, and the heavy feeling of longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE OH MY GOD. this took way too long. it's here now though!!! hope you guys enjoy this!!!!

_ January 28th, 1923 _

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Scotland _

Breon set his book down, too tired to deal with anything at the moment but unable to do anything but lie there, thinking. He looked around the dormitory, seeing that everyone was asleep. He sighed quietly, wondering what the cause of his insomnia was this time—fear, nerves, or a weird combination of both. 

He decided it was both.

Giving up on sleep for a moment, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipped on his dark blue robes, and padded softly down the stairs to the common room below. This late at night, the common room was empty, lit only by the seemingly everlasting embers in the fireplace. He sat in front of the hearth and drew his robes tighter around himself to ward off the cold a bit more.

As Breon stared into the dying coals, a searing memory burned in his mind, one of fire and blood and lightning. He pressed the heels of his hands on his eyes and shook his head, willing the memory away. That had been years ago, so long before then.

So then why did he still remember every detail, every word, every move? It was carved into his mind and there was no way to sand it down and make it smooth once more.

His shoulders drooped, hands falling away from his face, and he stared into the fire once more.

Breon wished that their family had been simpler, without being filled with horrible and terrifying traditions, and had just been...  _ normal. _

Tears didn’t usually come easily to him, but they flowed down his cheeks now, stopped only by the palms of his hands as he swiped them away.

Would any of them really get the chance to be normal again?

Despite everything, he wished that Celestine could have that chance, too.

-

“C’mon, Ev, you can do it!” Jenna called out to Evan, high in the air.

Evan readjusted his grip on the broom he sat on, gritting his teeth, and rose a few more feet away from the ground. “I really don’t know how you make this look easy, Jen,” he forced out.

Breon watched from the ground next to Sasha. They were sitting on blankets in the quidditch field, trying to enjoy the sun’s warmth that day, but the cold really tested their limits as to how much they could endure. He had Sasha’s Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck, leaning back in her arms. The only good thing about the cold was the fact that it gave him a very good excuse to be held by his girlfriend.

The title made him smile. He really did love Sasha.

Lyss and Ash were also on brooms, hovering about the same height as Jenna. Having grown up with two parents who were proficient in flying on brooms, they were quite comfortable, even leaning back and taking their hands off the handle, letting their balance keep them in the air.

Jenna loved flying. Ever since that first flying lesson in her first year, she’d been flying at every opportunity she could, as if flying gave her the chance to finally be free.

Breon knew that feeling. He felt it every time he played a tune or sang a song.

Evan, however, liked to stay pretty close to the ground if he could. He might have the power to control storms, yes, but he did  _ not _ like heights. He would be on the ground right then if he could, but the headmistress's children had encouraged him, in case it came up in the next Task. Those two wouldn’t know for sure until two weeks beforehand, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Ash flew down a bit so he was beside Evan. “Loosen your grip a bit,” he instructed. “And don’t be so tense. Angle the broom up a bit to ascend.”

Evan stretched out his fingers a bit and leaned back the slightest. He rose another foot in the air. He made the mistake of looking at the ground ten feet below him and started panicking.

“Eyes up here, Evan!” Lyss said, flying around to face him. “Don’t look at the ground, just focus on us.”

He lifted his eyes from the ground and stared hard at Lyss, trying to not look at the ground. His broom wavered in the air, descending a few inches, then rising again. He maintained that height for a bit before huffing, going lower until his feet touched the ground. “I don’t like heights,” he said for the fifth time in as many minutes, shaking his head. “I hate them.”

Ash and Lyss touched the ground next to him and dismounted.

“You’ll get there,” Ash promised, smiling. “It doesn’t come easily to everyone.”

“It was hard for me at first, but I got it, and I’m sure you will, too,” Lyss assured.

Evan stood his broom up and shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just not cut out for flying.”

Jenna lowered her broom until she hovered over the ground right next to him, then swung one leg over and sat on the broom like a bench. “Or you’re holding yourself back.” She poked his cheek. “What are you hiding? Are you worried about something? Do you know something we don’t?”

Evan pushed her hand away, chuckling. “No, no, nothing like that, I promise.” Despite his words, there was a redness to his face, as if keeping something embarrassing a secret. Though it could’ve just been the cold.

“Nothing like what?”

Everyone turned to see Hal and Destin striding toward them, their bags slung over their shoulders. Breaker the robot dog trotted mechanically at Destin’s side, his joints still squeaking a bit but were much quieter now.

Evan brightened and smiled widely. “Destin!” Dropping his broom, he ran over to him, jumped up, and wrapped his arms around Destin’s neck. Destin held him tightly, even picking him up a few inches off the ground.

Breon didn’t know what was going on between them, but there were less longing looks and more sappy smiles. They embraced a bit more. He kind of liked the new change, subtle as it was.

Jenna finally set down on the ground, groaning. “Destin, will you tell your husband that his fear of heights is lame?”

Destin turned a bit red at the nickname, which Breon had thought was impossible for Destin to do. Evan buried his face in Destin’s robes as the Ravenclaw stuttered. “Uh... your fear of heights is valid, and your sister is wrong.”

Evan laughed hard enough to dislodge his head from Destin’s chest. He turned around and stuck his tongue at Jenna. “You will never corrupt him, he is loyal to a damn fault!”

Jenna stuck her tongue out at Evan as well. “We’ll see about that!”

Next to the two, Hal shook his head and decided to come sit by Breon and Sasha, who greeted him with nods. “How long has this been going on?” he asked them, adjusting the placement of his bag so it sat in front of him.

“A while,” Breon confirmed, running his gloved fingers over the back of Sasha’s mitten. He tilted his head back to look her in the eyes. “Do you know exactly how long we’ve been out here?”

Sasha thought for a moment, lifting her free hand to rub the bridge of her nose. “About half an hour, maybe?”

Hal whistled. “That long, huh?”

“What have you two been doing?” Breon asked, sparing a glance to where Destin stood with Evan.

“Roaming in the library, finding books for class and for reading later on. I’m pretty sure half of what we got we won’t even get to read before we have to return them.”

Breon snorted, unsurprised, then moved on to something else, something that stuck out to him. “Have either of you noticed the change between Evan and Destin?”

Hal blinked, then looked at him, brows furrowed. “Change?” He glanced at the two in question, who were now bent over a thick book titled  _ Magic in Nature: The Interesting Complexity of the Magical World. _ Breaker pawed at their legs, whining pathetically until Evan bent down and patted its head. “They seem the same to me.”

“They just seem more cuddly to me.”

Sasha snorted. “They’re always cuddly, aren’t they?” She shook her head in amusement. “They’ve always had a close friendship, those two.”

Breon wanted to agree, but it didn’t seem...  _ quite _ right. “Friendship, yeah…”

He watched as Destin bent over laughing at something Evan said, the latter grinning cheekily.

Friendship... 

-

Behind a tree in the nearly empty courtyard, hidden from view, Destin gripped Evan’s jaw and kissed him gently with everything he had and more.

He felt Evan smile through the kiss, his hands coming up and gripping onto the front of his robes, tugging him ever closer. They came apart for a moment, their foreheads touching, breathing the same air.

Destin opened his eyes a fraction to see Evan staring at him intently. He was about to ask him if something was wrong, but ended up laughing quietly as Evan pressed his lips to the tip of Destin’s reddened nose. 

They put a bit of space between them as voices of other students came closer, then pressed in close once more when the voices faded away. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the time seemingly endless yet limited at the same time.

Was this what it felt like to be in love? Destin didn’t know the answer to that question, but he did know that he wanted it to last forever.

They had decided not to tell anyone. With the constant threat of Celestine finding them there, and the fact that Destin’s father was still unaccounted for, they knew that letting what they had be out in the open could expose a vulnerability that neither wanted exploited. 

Even with those threats, they couldn’t keep away from each other. It was more of a need to be close to each other than anything else. They already spent most of their days together and were practically joined at the hip, but they still wanted to be closer, as if they were hundreds of miles apart instead of a few feet, or a few inches, even.

Though the meaning behind their relationship changed, their habits mostly did not. They still attended meals every day together, studied together, practiced magic together, took care of Breaker together. Much of what they did already was commonly known enough that they didn’t have to drastically change their schedules or routines to spend time together. It was a blessing among many curses.

One of those curses was the fact that they couldn’t exactly flaunt their new relationship out in the open. They were not a boy and a girl, but rather a boy and a boy, which would likely not bode well for them if people found out.

That being said, if they were caught in each other’s arms, they could try to play it off as a friendly embrace, but whether or not that would work depended entirely upon their audience and their state of being. 

There were many more curses involved with their relationship, but neither cared that the risks outweighed the benefits. 

Evan gripped his hands and brought them down, away from their faces. “We should probably go back inside,” he muttered, but his actions contradicted his words, as he pressed his face closer to Destin’s, seeking another kiss.

Destin leaned forward the slightest, wanting to indulge him. “We should,” he agreed. Just as Evan tried to close the distance, Destin leaned away again, giving a small smirk. “And that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” 

Evan huffed in annoyance at being denied a kiss. “Just a bit longer?” he begged, eyes shining brightly.

As much as Destin would have loved to stay there for a few more minutes (or even for the rest of time), he shook his head. “We need to get things done. Besides, it’s too cold out here.” He arched a brow. “I thought you hated the cold?”

Evan huffed, looking away, the pink of his cheeks and nose making Destin wonder if it was from the cold or embarrassment. “Yes, but... it gives us an excuse to be closer,” he admitted with a whine.

Destin couldn’t help himself. He laughed, light and airy, and Evan hit his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry,” Destin apologized, but they both knew he didn’t really mean it. “It’s a good excuse, but it only goes so far. What excuse would we have if we were outside for a long time and never once took advantage of the warmth of the castle that isn’t even that far away? Could you really sell anyone the excuse that we’re huddling for warmth in the middle of January then?”

Evan pouted like he did when he knew Destin was right but didn’t want to admit it. Behind Destin, Breaker barked, the metal of his joints creaking loudly when the metal began to rust. It was unfortunate that it was snowing outside at that moment, but they couldn’t do anything about the weather. Even though Evan was a weather wizard, it didn’t mean he could control it out of nowhere and make drastic changes for his own comfort.

Destin gave him one last lingering kiss before he took a step back. “Come on. I have another design I want you to look at. I’m almost done with the bird.” 

Evan huffed in dismay, resigned. “Alright. Anything special with it?” 

“One would think that you thought all my designs were special.”

Evan hit his shoulder again. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

Destin laughed.

-

Quill Bosley turned a corner, desperately wishing it wasn’t a dead end, but his hopes were dashed when he came face to face with another dank stone wall. He swallowed nervously and turned to look behind him at his companion. “Sorry, wrong way again.”

Samara glowered at him. “It seems to me that you don’t know your way around.”

“I do!” Bosley protested. “It’s— it’s just— been a while,” he finished lamely. “I’ve been busy doing other such things.”

“Other things more important than this?” The Champion’s eyes pierced into Bosley, making him squirm.

“Ah, n-no,” he admonished, “just... things. I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.” Such as the headmistress’ daughter. 

Samara grunted. “See to it that you memorize these tunnels more closely. Her Eminence will not take too kindly to you if you mess up.”

Bosley remembered all that time ago when he’d first stumbled upon the empress and her devotee. It was not a pleasant memory, seeing as how he’d basically signed away his freedom the moment he’d been accepted by the empress. But, and he shuddered to think this, he may have been dead, or worse, had he not come up with such a plan. And, not to mention his wonderful reward for doing this. Wonderful indeed.

He tripped over a stray brick, scattering his thoughts, his wand, and himself over the floor.

As he lied there rather pitifully, he felt a foot nudge him sharply in the ribs. “Get up,” Samara sneered. “Your use better not expire so easily by your clumsiness.”

Bosley shoved his foot away and pushed off from the stone, snatching up his wand. “You try navigating this dark tunnel without proper lighting!” he snapped, a little terrified at the thought of “expiring.” 

Samara, deadpanning, pulled out his wand, muttered something, and a burst of bright light exploded from the tip. It completely overwhelmed the light from Bosley’s wand, whose owner just looked down at it, then at Samara’s, and dropped his hands to his sides, shoulders sagging. He turned away and continued down the tunnel, muttering, “This way.”

He could practically feel Samara’s smug gaze on his back, and drew his shoulders up ever so slightly.

Damn that Champion. Damn the empress. Damn Alyssa.

All of this wouldn’t be happening if she had just accepted his offers. And then started dating him. And then married him.

His thoughts were lifted at that prospect. Married to Alyssa... that would be  _ magical. _

He snickered softly at his own pun.

-

  
Evan had to laugh at the irony. He thought today would be a good day. 

He was wrong. Oh, so, so wrong.

“Students!” the headmistress called, quelling the dull roar of the pre-dinner crowd gathered before her. “In just two weeks’ time, the Second Trial will commence!”

The hall burst into loud cheering and whooping, and it took a moment for them to calm down before Professor Fells continued. “Our Champions will engage in a trial of agility and quick thinking. It is designed to test the individual to extremes, to push them to the breaking point, to see who will best adapt to stressful situations.” She paused for effect, then said in a softer voice, “Champions, I implore you to be ready to stretch your limits.”

Evan hadn’t felt fear like this in a long time. It didn’t help that the professor was adding a lot of drama to her speech, which sort of paralized him.

Beside him, Lyss winced. “It sounds worse like that than it is,” she promised, having already known the challenge he now faced.

Evan gave her a pleading look. “Is it?”

She hesitated, biting her lip. “Well. You may, uh, struggle with some things.” After a moment, she added very quietly, “Like flying.”

It seemed like that day was a nightmare in real life. 

“Heights,” Evan said miserably. “Why, of all things, did I have to have a fear of heights?”

Destin rested a hand on his lower back in comfort. “You’ll be alright,” he promised, in a way that seemed like whatever he said had to be true. “It’ll all be fine.”

Evan really wanted to believe him, he did. But he didn’t see how he’d manage to not die during this trial, let alone figure out how the hell he was supposed to complete it.

Well, if he had to go, at least he wouldn’t be at the mercy of Celestine.

Jenna tapped the table, getting everyone’s attention. “I think it’s time to step this up a notch.”

Evan decided he did  _ not  _ like where this was going. “How so?” he asked in spite of himself.

He should’ve known not to give in when she gave him a devilish grin.

The next day, he found himself wishing he hadn’t gone along with her.

Evan stood frozen in the woods, watching the juvenile dragons carefully appraise him, wondering if it was too late to run and turn back. Jenna put a hand on his shoulder firmly, dashing his hopes.

“It’s alright,” she murmured. Evan couldn’t tell if she was talking to him or the dragons. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

One of them, a small green one with a mangled wing, moved in closer. It stopped after a few steps, then went forward again. It repeated this until it was about five feet away, close enough so that its heavy breath sent Evan’s robes flapping out behind him. The dragon regarded him with big, piercing eyes. 

Then, like a cat, it came up to Evan and brushed its head against his legs. Evan nearly fell over, the only thing keeping him upright being Jenna’s hand. When Evan looked at her rather helplessly, she laughed softly. “Go ahead,” she said, grinning.

He looked from her to the dragon, slowly kneeling on the leaf covered ground. He reached his hand out, hesitating for a moment, then placed his hand on the dragon. To his surprise, the scales weren’t necessarily smooth or jagged, just bumpy. A steady heat radiated from beneath the scales, as if it were just a furnace with wings. Evan found himself edging closer, seeking out the warmth to rid the cold from his body. 

The dragon nudged its head under his hand, as if asking him to pet it. Evan scratched at the softer scales encompassing its head, finding a spot that had the dragon thumping its tail against the ground loudly. He let out a soft laugh. He wondered if dragons were actually oversized scaly cats.

“His name is Splinter,” Jenna said behind him. 

Evan looked over at her in surprise. “Oh?”

Jenna nodded, looking a little sheepish. “I, uh. I asked him what it was.”

Evan blinked, then frowned. “And he answered?” He looked at the dragon, whose bright eyes were trained on him as if to say,  _ Keep petting. _

“I can hear them,” she said. “Turns out it’s another ‘gift’ from my birth father.” Her voice was bitter, as it always was when she talked about her father.

She’d never really got to meet him, as he’d been kicked to the curb by their mother shortly after her survival in the womb was ensured, and he hadn’t come back. They’d heard some things from their mother and Celestine about him, but that was really it. Evan didn’t even meet him either, despite being older than Jenna. He had no memory of the man.

Evan wondered how she really felt about him. She always seemed to brush it aside, like she didn’t care about him, but occasionally the cold seeped into her voice, giving her words more weight. He wondered if she was mad at her father, or wished that he was still around. He’d never brought it up beforehand, wanting to give her some space.

He debated about bringing it up now, or at least when they got back to the castle. Would she answer his questions, or would she push him aside to avoid talking about it?

Jenna must’ve seen the conflict on his face, as she looked at him closely. “What are you thinking about?”

Evan hesitated, then shook his head. “The tournament,” he lied, knowing fully well she could detect lies. He’d bring up the matter of her father later.

She stared at him a little longer, eyes narrowed at the lie, but apparently she let it go as she said, “You’ll be ready for it in no time with the dragons.”

Evan frowned. “What, ah... do you mean?”

Jenna’s lips curled into a devious smile. “Oh, you’ll see.”

-

After two weeks of being chased through the woods by fire breathing dragons and his sister, not to mention avoiding malignant centaurs and giant spiders, and tracking a unicorn who didn’t want to be found, Evan stepped into the Champion’s tent on the Quidditch field the day of the Second Trial. Mercifully, Jenna had allowed him two collective days of rest before the actual trial, but it felt like he hadn’t had any rest at all. 

Although he was tired, he felt like he was actually ready to take on the trial.

To his surprise, he saw his father mulling about the tent, talking to some faculty from the other schools. Something he said made them laugh a moment, and Evan knew they had fallen under his charm.

Harol turned slightly, and he noticed Evan. He quickly bade goodbye to the other faculty and sauntered over to him.

“So, Champion,” his father said, a dashing smile on his face. Evan could tell it was forced. “Ready to face this new challenge?”

“Actually,” Evan said, “I think I am.” He coughed. “Maybe.”

His father’s eyes widened in surprise, then his smile turned into a proud grin. “Good,” he said, voice soft. “Good.” After a moment’s hesitation, he said softly, “You remind me of your mother right now.”

“I— I do?” His father never talked about their mother anymore.

Harol nodded, looking away. “You have the same spirit as she did.” His face was a little wistful. As quick as it came, the expression was gone. He cleared his throat. “You’ll do well out there,” he said. “I know you will.”

Evan allowed a smile to come onto his face. “Thank you.”

His father winked at him, then patted his shoulder, and then he was gone.

“Evan!”

He turned to see Professor Alister come towards him. “There you are,” the DADA professor said. “Come. The Champions are gathering at the entrance of the arena.”

Instead of individual tents for the Champions, there was a sort of obstacle course set up in the field. Straining his neck a bit, Evan could see a pit full of devil’s snare, a wall of fire stretching ten meters high, a wheat field looking to be at least as high as his waist, and a large pile of rocks with a cascading waterfall flowing down from the top. The setup was impressive for just having been put up earlier that day. 

Headmistress Fells spared him a quick glance and gave him the barest hint of a smile before she turned to the audience. Evan lined up next to Yorie Cooper in front of the start of the course. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his uncle and father talking next to each other, their eyes on Evan. he swallowed nervously and tapped his fingers on his armored thigh. 

“Students!” the headmistress was saying, her wand projecting her voice so that her words echoed. The boisterous crowd calmed, awaiting her next words.

Surprisingly, the only thing that Professor Fells said was, “The Second Trial will start when the cannon goes off on my mark.” She raised her hand in the air, and it seemed like time stopped for a moment. The crowd held their breath.

She brought her arm down, and a cannon went off somewhere nearby.

The Second Trial began.

Evan was not prepared for what was to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was thinking of cutting out a bit from the chapter plan to get to the main event a little more quickly, and tbh it was kinda more filler than anything. it would also help me by not having as much to write. anyway, i hope you liked this, and hopefully this fic won't take me two years to get this done lol. 
> 
> we are approaching the last few chapters!! whooo!! who knows, i might do a oneshot or something after i finish this that would take place after everything. or maybe before, or during. eh, we'll see.
> 
> thank you guys so much for sticking with this!!
> 
> (also i hope that you guys aren't really creeped out by bosley. i tried to see what his perspective would look like, and then probably made him a little too obsessed with lyss. if something seems off with anything, please tell me!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading!!! The first chapter should be up in a bit!!!


End file.
